The Hades Team - Saison 1
by Nevermind555
Summary: L'épopée des Juges des Enfers dans les temps modernes. Chacun son job et pour tout l'or du monde... petit délire maison. Warning au premier chapitre.
1. Wy Gri Ga Ltd

_A force de les voir vêtus tels des business men, j'ai fini par céder à la tentation... les Juges modernes... avec un arrière-goût des Enfers..._

 _Warning : récit à la première personne - ça plaît ou non - et un OC féminin._

* * *

 **The Hades Team**

 _Chapitre 1 : Wy. Gri. Ga. Ltd_

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Depuis le démarrage de la startup voilà maintenant 2 mois, nous allons enfin voir nos patrons. Toutes sortes de bruits circulent déjà à leur sujet : ils seraient frères, jeunes, de véritables requins qui apprécient la nage en eaux troubles.

Il avait été convenu à l'origine qu'il ne s'agirait que d'une simple "visite de courtoisie". Or, nous avons assisté à l'aménagement de 3 bureaux séparés, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'ils comptaient soit s'installer, soit avoir un pied-à-terre au siège même de leur société.

Le premier bureau était décoré au moyen de multiples couleurs, bariolé.

Le second, tons plus neutres, limite pastels.

Le troisième, tons sombres.

* * *

Nous étions limite au garde-à-vous pour les accueillir ce matin-là...

Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise en actionnant l'éclairage en arrivant : nos hôtes s'étaient installés dans la salle de détente, investissant fauteuils et canapé.

Fauteuil de droite : Rhadamanthys, 1,89 m pour 84 kilos, 23 ans, cheveux blonds, iris d'un mélange d'or fondu. Originaire d'Angleterre. Signe astrologique : Scorpion.

Canapé du centre : Minos, 1,84 m pour 72 kilos, 23 ans, cheveux argentés, regard améthyste. Natif d'Oslo, Norvège. Né sous le signe du Bélier.

Fauteuil de gauche : Aiacos, 1,86 m, 85 kilos, 22 ans, cheveux noir de jais, yeux d'un violet profond. Népalais. Adorable petit Cancer de juillet.

Ces messieurs, confortablement installés, l'un avec le pied ramené sur la jambe opposée, l'autre avec le bras le long du dossier, le troisième mains jointes et buste penché en avant.

Ils étaient, l'un comme l'autre, magnifiques. Dégageant une prestance démesurée.

* * *

Nous nous étions habitués à leur présence - plutôt irrégulière vu qu'il partaient "en clientèle", assurant cette dernière eux-mêmes. Aucun commercial donc.

Chacun avait un animal totem : la Wyverne pour Radamanthys, le Garuda pour Aiacos et le Griffon pour Minos. Entre eux, ils se donnaient de petits surnoms adorables : Rhada, Cos et Nos. Parfois, la mauvaise humeur ou un sujet de discorde les faisaient s'appeler par leur symbole tutélaire sur un ton froid. Celui qui possédait les insultes les plus fleuries était sans conteste Sir Rhadamanthys.

Les styles vestimentaires étaient également très différents : si Aiacos et Minos soignaient le look, la Wyverne était plus détendue, préférant un chandail sur un col de chemise ouvert.

* * *

Il arrivait régulièrement que la lourde voix de la Wyverne tonne dans un des bureaux, sous les ricanements du Griffon et/ou du Garuda, habitués aux éclats de leur bien-aimé frère. Ce dernier finissait en général cloîtré dans son bureau à siffler une bouteille de whisky - sans virer ivre, s'il vous plaît ! - tout en fumant un paquet entier de cigarettes !...

Lorsque Minos trouvait le temps long en réunion, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le rapport du comptable - la larve, comme ils l'appelaient entre eux - il sortait plusieurs élastiques blancs de ses poches qu'il faisait jouer entre ses doigts fins, traçant des figures géométriques improbables.

Aiacos, lui, passait le plus clair de son temps devant la machine à café. Son regard semblait très porté sur la gente féminine et il ne laissait en général jamais passer une paire de belles jambes. Il aimait mâcher du chewing-gum - les tiroirs de son bureau contenaient leur pesant en paquets qu'il ramenait de différents pays. En outre, il raffolait des origamis. Il parvenait à reproduire son animal totem à la perfection au moyen de quelques pliures sur le papier.

* * *

Le point commun entre Wyverne, Garuda et Griffon était un perfectionnisme absolu et une réprimande facile. Etrangement, lorsqu'un membre du staff se faisait reprendre par l'un de ces messieurs - ou par les trois en même temps pour plus d'effet - la démission suivait. Il courait le bruit que nos patrons semblaient très bien renseignés sur nos vies à tous et se servaient des points les plus humiliants pour les tourner à leur avantage.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Monsieur du Garuda occupait son temps en empilant les gobelets de café vides sur la table basse de la salle de repos, belle grosse montre de poignet s'échappant de sa manche gauche. Son regard glissa instantanément le long de mes jambes et il émit un sifflement discret. J'en souriais.

"Dois-je conclure qu'elles sont plutôt à votre goût ?..." joueuse.

"En tout cas, elles font monter la barre très haut." sur un double-sens supposé.

Je m'installais en face de lui, gobelet à la main, jambes croisées.

A sa tenue, Monsieur s'apprêtait à aller en clientèle : costume ouvert, donnant sur une fine cravate cuir.

"Rappelle-moi juste lequel d'entre nous t'a recrutée ?..."

"Votre ami Griffon."

"Par exemple !..." rieur.

Un sifflement strident de la Wyverne depuis l'entrée le fit se lever, remettant sa tenue en ordre dans des gestes négligés.

"Tu pourras garder un oeil sur le Griffon en notre absence ? il me semble un peu dépressif ces derniers temps... je ne voudrai pas qu'on le retrouve à jouer de la marionnette à toute heure du jour et de la nuit ; cela l'épuiserait."

"Compte sur moi."

Ce jour-là, j'ai échappé à une belle tape sur le derrière !...

Une fois revenue à mon bureau, je regardais la carte de visite laissée par Aiacos : " _The Three Judges - Hades Team_." avec leurs animaux totem en argent incrusté.

* * *

"Café ?" demandais-je en me présentant devant l'entrée du bureau de Minos.

Ce dernier pianotait sur son portable dernier cri, semblant s'amuser d'un rien.

"C'est Aiacos qui t'a demandé de garder un oeil sur moi ?..."

Sans même attendre la réponse, il afficha un petit sourire de l'ordre de l'indéfini.

"Qu'importe. Café ?"

"Ramène ça ici et ferme la porte derrière toi." sur le ton de l'ordre.

Humpf... mais c'est qu'il est vraiment d'humeur maussade, le beau Griffon !...

Je m'exécute à la lettre, déposant le gobelet sur le bureau. Penché en avant, il observe le liquide sombre flotter au fond du pot cartonné. Son regard me jauge sous la lourde frange argentée qu'il balaye d'un petit souffle vers le haut.

"Starbucks pas loin..."

"Abandon de poste ?"

"Demande d'un de tes patrons. Après tout, n'as-tu pas pour mission de me surveiller ?..."

Je découvris ce jour-là que le bureau disposait d'une sortie des artistes dont seuls les patrons possédaient la clé. Ingénieux !... et me voici sur le trottoir bondé avec le Griffon, mains dans les poches, attitude détachée mais sourire de rigueur.

Commande rapidement prise, salle du haut, petite table à l'écart.

"J'ai parcouru le fichier de la prochaine commande. Du lourd." amène-t-il sans commenter la météo.

"J'en ai entendu parler. Le client des îles Caïmans ?..."

"Tes yeux ne devraient pas traîner de ce côté-ci. Un des rares amis de la Wyverne, riche à millions. Fortune estimée, évidemment."

"Il est vrai : ne nous embarrassons pas de quelques zéros !..." rieuse.

"Ce serait superflu, en effet." ton amusé.

Il se sert généreusement en sucre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer ses mains ; hypnotiques. Leur mouvement ressemble à un ballet orchestré. Les doigts sont d'une finesse de dingue !... il me semble extrêmement agile à les diriger.

"Tu as fait parapher le dernier bon par Rhada ?"

"Je l'ai posé sur son bureau ce matin, oui."

"Ca traîne. Je n'aime pas ça."

"Impatient ?..."

"Joliment posé. Pas une généralité. J'ai pour point commun avec le Sagittaire de ne décocher la flèche qu'en étant certain qu'elle fasse mouche."

"Pas de flèche perdue donc ?..."

"Rarement. Question de principe ; horreur du gaspillage."

"Au fait : très jolie la carte de visite."

"Merci. Aiacos a un sens certain de l'esthétisme même si je trouve que son bureau est du genre surchargé. J'aurai vu les animaux totem moins grands avec les noms en-dessous mais j'ai été contré à deux voix contre une. L'union ne fait pas obligatoirement la force, tout dépend du lien utilisé. D'ailleurs... en parlant de lien..." en sortant un élastique de sa poche.

Il est magnifique avec ses pans de cheveux sur le devant, façon écharpe argentée, regard accrocheur sous la lourde frange. Et ses mains !... a-t-on déjà vu pareilles splendeurs ?...

"La larve a été priée de joindre notre nouveau cabinet comptable, sous l'égide d'un proche parent de notre cercle."

"Oh... petite entente familiale ?"

"Un bien grand mot pour un si petit service. Chacun y tirera du bénéfice. Et notre larve sera sous contrôle et protection. Que demander de plus ?"

"Vous avez vu le nouveau formulaire d'entrée en vigueur ? les taxes induites sont énormes."

"L'écrasement des plus faibles par les puissants. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Je préfère m'en amuser."

Les doigts filent entre les lignes immaculées, dressant une multitude géométrique.

"Dîner aux chandelles ce soir ?..." lance-t-il soudain.

"Proposition ?"

"A peine déguisée."

* * *

Retouche maquillage devant le miroir ; lèvres d'un rouge profond. Décolleté d'une finesse de dentelle. Robe sobre.

La berline attend dans la ruelle ; Audi au ronronnement sourd.

Le restaurant est évidemment une grande adresse.

Petits plats dans les grands avec serviettes estampillées d'un Griffon et service discret.

Il recule une chaise, attend que je m'y installe et prend place.

Magnifique costume sorti tout droit d'un grand couturier. Col immaculé noué par une fine cravate.

"Pourquoi le Griffon ?..."

"Comme si j'avais pu choisir !..." amusé par la question "... un penchant pour les êtres faits de plumes et de poils ?..."

"J'ai quitté le bureau avant leur retour..."

"Grand bien te fasse. Il n'est pas nécessaire de leur réserver un comité d'accueil." petite pause " J'ai cependant signalé à Cos combien tu as su prendre soin de moi. Un soin jaloux."

"Roooh !..."

"Vérité ou réalité arrangée ? je m'en questionne..."

Sans plus hésiter, je pose ma main sur la sienne, douce, regard ne devant pas fouiller longtemps avant de trouver les deux améthystes brillantes, perçant de la frange négligemment taillée. Il relève la main, doigts venant croiser les miens dans un appel érotique.

"Oui ? Non ?..."

"Réalité arrangée ?..."

"Tout à fait à mon goût." en venant poser ses lèvres fines sur mon grain de peau.


	2. Querelles de bureau

_Chapitre 2 : Querelles de bureau_

"Rhada ! tu as sorti les D360 et 366 ?" engagea la voix envolée du Garuda.

"Tu ne l'as jamais demandé !..." aboya la Wyverne, piquée au vif.

Aiacos posa une fesse sur le bureau, bousculant un peu des bibelots posés.

"Hey ! surtout fais comme chez toi, Garuda !..." en rétablissant un semblant d'ordre sur la surface.

"J'en prends bonne note, Wyverne." en réajustant son bracelet de force.

"Infernaux..." murmura Minos, main regagnant sa frange dans un mouvement contemplatif.

"J'ai encore un costume à chercher." siffla la Wyverne.

"Envoie qui tu veux. Choisis. Même..."

"Non !" cria Minos, devinant le jeu du Garuda.

"Sauf." rectifia Aiacos sur un sourire qui en dit long.

"Oiseau de malheur !..." grogna Minos.

"Moitié de rapace." asséna le Garuda. "Tu devrais ployer le genou devant ma puissance."

"Monte pas dans les aigus, princesse." menaça la Wyverne, d'humeur bagarreuse, allant à l'attaque frontale face à ce genre de prétention affichée.

"Merde, ce stylo est vide..." constata Aiacos en jouant de la bille sur son pantalon toile.

"Humpf ! admirons le changement de sujet !..." conclut la Wyverne en se levant. "Enfant gâté." en bousculant la tête de cheveux joliment hérissés du Garuda.

"Comment on dit déjà en anglais ? ah oui... ' _fuck you_ '." sur un ton posé, tête revenant se placer à la position initiale.

"T'en as jamais eu le cran, Garuda, alors fais pas semblant de la ramener. Yeux plus gros que le ventre."

"Poésie de la langue anglo-saxonne..." chantonna le Griffon.

"Bon, je sors prendre l'air." en attrapant son paquet de cigarettes.

"Pandora... _oh yes, my Love... you're the one_!..." sur une imitation des plus hilarantes.

"Je vais t'écraser le bec dans le cendrier, Garuda."

"Pari tenu." insinua Minos.

Alors que la Wyverne quittait les lieux en grommelant, les deux frères échangèrent un petit regard espiègle.

"Combien déjà ?"

"Trois à deux. Ça devient intéressant." annonça le Garuda d'une voix blanche.

* * *

"Enlève tes pieds de la table basse, Cos." aboya Rhadamanthys d'entrée de jeu.

"On pourrait manger sur mes semelles, _Bro_ '."

Minos soupirait déjà avant même le début des négociations.

"Une partie de plaisir..." laissa filer Minos entre ses dents.

"Toi, le plaisir, ça te connaît."

"Je suis un esthète, que veux-tu..."

"Pourrions-nous en revenir à notre présente affaire ?" grogna la Wyverne.

"Tu parles bien de la D425 ?"

"Cos... je sens que c'est bien parti pour une montée de son." menaça le Juge " _Fucking hell_ , on en parle depuis ce matin !" dans un aboiement des plus graves.

Minos fit mine de se curer une oreille à l'aide de son auriculaire puis rabattit ses cheveux le long du dossier de son siège.

"Avant que ça ne parte dans des menaces d'un tout autre genre, je propose d'intervenir en faveur de notre placement légal en banque."

"Bien. Note : ' _à demander à la larve_.'" à mon intention.

"Noté."

"Officiellement. Officieusement : toute réserve sera garantie par le groupement comptable." précisa Aiacos. "Et pour le design ?"

"Quoi, le design ?"

"Nous devions aborder le sujet du design ce matin..."

Je regardais Minos jouer avec les pinces de son pantalon, les lissant de part et d'autre du pli, du bout de ses doigts fins.

"Cos, tu me fais chier avec ça."

"Ah, je regrette, le sujet a déjà été remis deux fois. Le fournisseur attend. Un fournisseur italien, merde, quoi, Rhada !..."

"Italien ou grec, je m'en bats complètement."

Sur un coup de sang, le Garuda plaqua d'un geste vif son carnet de notes sur le bureau, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée.

"Ce sujet ne sera pas évité une troisième fois." ferme.

"Garuda, il y a plus important que tes soucis de design."

"Je n'en doute pas mais personne ne sortira de cette salle avant que nous n'ayons tranché."

"Prise d'otages..." siffla Minos, d'humeur joueuse.

"Rien du tout. Je ne fais que valoir mes droits."

"Mauvaise tête." grogna la Wyverne.

Minos posa sa main sur une feuille de papier et s'amusa à en dessiner le contour au stylo, manège qui fit lever le pan gauche du monosourcil de Rhadamanthys.

"Et pour l'acquisition du fonds boulevard Voltaire ?..." glissa Minos d'un air dégagé.

"C'est pas encore réglé, ça ?" lui renvoya la Wyverne.

"Je te rappelle bien aimablement que tu souhaitais voir ledit fonds. Mais il est vrai que cela remonte à 15 jours... tu perds la notion du temps, Rhada."

"Minos... ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été en déplacement non-stop ces derniers jours, _okay_ ?"

"Pour sûr. L'échéance tombe après-demain. Je te conseille de te secouer avant que cette opportunité ne tombe entre des mains ennemies. Nous sommes en guerre, pour mémoire."

" _For Hades sake, shut up_ , Minos !..."

"Encore une pirouette linguistique... tu excelles."

Le Garuda se mettait à compter les points. Les querelles entre l'aîné et celui du milieu étaient toujours les meilleures ; il se régalait.

Le Griffon était calé dans son siège, jambe ramenée sur l'autre, jouant de quelques élastiques, regard effleurant les dossiers posés sur la table.

"J'ai entendu dire que le fonds boulevard des Capucines nous a déjà échappé pour les mêmes raisons."

"Je ne peux pas être au Tribunal et à la Prison à la fois !..."

"Délègue."

Le calme de Minos tranchait sur le rouge qui gagnait les oreilles de la Wyverne.

"Explosion dans..." annonça Aiacos en consultant sa montre de prix.

"Oh, toi, le design !..."

"Je te signale que je n'ai jamais rien dit concernant l'horreur qui garnit le pan de mur de ton bureau."

"L'horr... un peu de respect pour cet inestimable tableau !" jura-t-il en s'étranglant presque.

"Tu devrais le faire restaurer. Les couleurs virent à l'acide pour les yeux."

Je voyais la Wyverne passer par-dessus la table de réunion pour étrangler l'importun.

"Tout ce bureau serait à refaire, Cos. Mais tu connais déjà la réponse à la question..." siffla Minos.

"ASSEZ !"

J'aurai aimé mesurer les décibels passés dans ce cri jeté.

"Un client m'attend." dit Minos en se levant, rompant la séance sans préavis.

"J'ai à faire auprès d'un fournisseur. Italien ou non." dit Aiacos en suivant Minos.

La Wyvern manqua de peu d'en avaler le tableau de présentation, marqueurs et effaceur compris !...

Aiacos, non content d'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds son adorable frère, revint sur ses pas.

"Et pour ma BMW i8, on en reparle ?..."

Une pluie de marqueurs vinrent marteler la porte, close juste à temps !...

* * *

J'observais les deux doigts que faisait avancer Minos sur la table laquée. Il pivota sur un doigt pour repartir en arrière dans une marche joyeuse.

"Hmm... voyons... je peux proposer de t'emmener au Grand Café pour la pause déjeuner ?..."

"Avec plaisir."

* * *

Dans un geste qui tenait de la grâce, Minos déplia sa serviette sur ses genoux et consulta la carte. Son doigt parcourait les lignes, regard à l'affût d'une nouveauté intéressante.

"Je prends toujours le même dessert ici."

"Ah oui ?..."

"La mousse au chocolat. Terrible."

"Cœur esseulé ?..."

Il lève les yeux de la carte. Je lui tire la langue, joueuse.

"Je me disais aussi que nous passions subitement du chocolat gourmand au cœur fondant... avec un peu trop de facilité."

Il attend la commande pour rebondir.

"Cœur esseulé, non. Mais à prendre, oui."

"Heureux hasard !..."

"Il n'est de hasard que la main du destin. Mais qu'est-ce qui te pousserait à tenter une... _Griffonnade_ ?..."

"La sagesse des cheveux blancs peut-être..." haussant les épaules.

"Le beau leurre !... que je ne te surprenne jamais en flagrant délit de troisième âge !..." avec l'index qui danse dans une forme de douce menace.

"Jamais. Promis."

"Je ne sais pas encore ce que valent de telles promesses..."

" _Let me show you_." en me déchaussant sous la table, montant la jambe afin de caler mon pied contre le renflement de son entrejambe, flattant là du bout des orteils.

Minos se cale un peu plus contre mon pied joueur, mains posées à plat _sur_ la table tandis qu'il se joue une toute autre scène _sous_ la table. Le résultat ne tarde pas et s'accompagne de la satisfaction de le sentir enfler contre mon pied. Il monte légèrement le menton pour défier mon regard, ses améthystes se parant d'un voile trouble magnifique, tandis que ses lèvres sont les victimes involontaires de ce léger tremblement annonçant l'audace.

Je rechausse mon délit. Il me fixe d'autant plus intensément.

"Je ne vais pas non plus tout donner en une fois..."

Son sourire m'accueille. "Tant mieux. Je préfère arracher que de me voir offrir."

Je passe à autre chose : "Je l'ai longtemps cherché, tu sais..."

Il saisit immédiatement quelle puissance j'évoque : "De même que nous l'avons longuement attendu. Note qu'à la manière des stars, il a su se faire désirer."

"Je suis très sérieuse, Minos."

"Moi aussi. Quel que soit l'élément qui te semble faire croire le contraire."

Il picore dans son assiette, esprit ailleurs.

"Je me sens plus apte à ployer un genou devant Hadès que devant Athéna."

"Hmm... ainsi, tu n'as jamais touché à l'or, n'est-ce pas ?..." avec un mouvement vif de la langue sur ses lèvres fines.

"Toi ?..."

"Une fois, oui. Voilà longtemps. J'ai vibré au son des os brisés." en une confession soufflée du bout de lèvres.

"T-t-t-t ! de l'interdit pur."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui joue avec Athéna !..."

"Des jeux de guerre ?"

"Sans doute, oui. Au détour d'un sursaut d'orgueil divin, déplacé et malvenu pour le commun."

Il sourit. A son tour de passer à autre chose : "J'ai bien observé le Garuda ces derniers jours : tu lui plais autant qu'à moi."

"Hmm mmm... et la Wyverne ?"

Petit rire franc en face : "Il te les faut tous, Parole de Griffon !..."

"Simple curiosité féminine."

"La Wyverne, n'y songe même pas. Il est du genre fidèle, lui."

"Résumons : l'être fait de plumes est du genre infidèle, l'être fait de poils et de plumes est du genre fidèle ou infidèle à demi et l'être fait de peau est d'une fidélité à toute épreuve."

Le rire enfle en face. "Tu es impayable, ma parole !..."

"Je ne me base que sur ce que j'entends."

"Ainsi donc, la prétendue stabilité de la Wyverne trouverait un certain écho auprès du désir féminin ?..." en s'amusant avec le bord de son verre.

"Sécurisant, je suppose." en haussant les épaules. "Mais sans doute très ennuyant."


	3. De la fête naît le désir

_Chapitre 3 : De la fête naît le désir_

La Wyverne fut tirée de son traçage de plan par un bruit de moteur vrombissant à l'extérieur.

"Mais quel est..."

Aiacos débarque, vêtu casual, faisant jouer une paire de clés dans sa main.

"Ne... me dis pas que..."

"Ouais. Moi aussi j'ai perdu la parole la première fois que je m'y suis installé au volant. Terrible, hein ? tu as vu cette forme ?... les usagers s'écartaient de la route en me voyant arriver !..." osant poser un coude sur l'épaule haute de la Wyverne.

"Je... rêve..."

Minos arrive et se place à leur côté.

"Voici donc où sont passés les 132.800 du code comptable. Et dire que j'ai rendu notre pauvre larve responsable de ce manque à gagner... t-t-t-t !... Aiacos... incorrigible !..."

La Wyverne se tapa le front.

"AIACOS !"

Le cadet lui jette les clés qu'il rattrape au vol.

"Pleure pas, frérot, je veux bien te la prêter pour épater la galerie !..." avant de filer dans son bureau.

Minos et Rhadamanthys demeurèrent un long moment, pensifs, devant le modèle vrombissant de la fusée allemande, secouant la tête.

* * *

Aiacos apportait des touches informatiques à son projet de _Garudaship_. La proue, notamment, lui avait demandé de longues heures de travail, yeux rougis par les détails. Il leva son stylet de l'écran, s'étira, consultant sa montre. Il se redressa, attrapa sa veste et quitta son bureau.

"A plus !..."

La salle de sport l'attendait. Il est vrai que le jeune homme était du genre athlétique et s'entretenait. La Wyverne était du même acabit, bien que personne ne l'eut jamais vu fréquenter la moindre salle de sport !... quant au Griffon, sa musculature était certes présente mais discrète. Il était le plus fin du trio mais également le moins haut.

* * *

Nous approchions de la période des fêtes et la neige se mit à tomber tôt cette année, recouvrant d'un manteau blanc douillet la capitale.

Minos était contemplatif de la neige.

"Elle m'évoque ma contrée natale..." disait-il, poétiquement. Le Norvégien se languissait de son pays.

"Pas question que je t'accorde les moindres vacances, Nos !..." grognait déjà la Wyverne.

"Je ne comptais pas sur ta bonté d'âme, Rhada. Car pour cela il faudrait déjà en avoir une, d'âme..."

* * *

Le beau Griffon débarque dans mon bureau, dans un tourbillon argenté et senteur d'eau de toilette masculine.

"Oui ?..."

"Déjà ?... je n'ai encore rien demandé." joueur.

Je me lève et le prend par la main pour l'installer sur une des chaises visiteurs. Là, je me place dans son dos et repousse les lourdes mèches en dégradé argenté sur le côté, dégageant une partie de son cou, me penchant, je pose mes lèvres sur la peau fine, juste sous l'oreille. Il en frissonne.

" _Better_ ?..."

" _Obviously_."

" _Good_."

" _God,_ en norvégien. Mais tu peux le conserver en anglais, exceptionnellement."

Je souris, souffle venant taquiner son oreille avant de rabattre les mèches de cheveux à leur place. Au moment où je souhaite me relever, il m'attrape, dans un geste aussi vif que doux, main derrière ma tête, pour me diriger vers ses lèvres. A mon tour de frissonner. Il est délicieux. En quelques secondes, nos sens sont tous éveillés et nous nous séparons sur un halètement commun qui termine par un sourire.

"Allez... sauve-toi avant que... ah oui mais non... c'est ton bureau..." dit-il, encore égaré de sensations.

J'éclate de rire.

* * *

"Griffon ! tu rêvasses ?!"

"Oui mais ta voix a tôt fait de me ramener à la lourde réalité..." soupira Minos, tiré de son rêve éveillé qui consistait à observer chaque flocon neigeux s'abîmer au sol.

La Wyverne croise les bras.

"Par Hadès ! qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu une bande de bras-cassés pareille ?!"

"Ta poésie se solde à la boisson et à la cigarette. Partant de là..."

"HEY !"

"Je te signale que j'ai posé le dossier sur ton bureau hier soir, car oui, je suis resté tard, moi, Wyverne ! pendant que Garuda et toi avez filé je-ne-sais où !..."

Rhadamanthys se racle la gorge.

"Je..."

"Oui, tu. Et tu fais bien." en quittant la partie dans une envolée de mèches folles.

* * *

"As-tu prévu quelque chose pour ce que les humains nomment 'fêtes' ?"

Je ris.

"J'adore ton phrasé, Minos !..."

"Oh, crois-moi, je suis en passe d'espérer que tu apprécieras autre chose que ma rhétorique !..."

"Hmm mmm... tout dépend la manière dont tu me le présenteras."

Il s'installe en face, une jambe venant échouer délicatement sur l'autre, mains superbes reposant sur son gilet sombre qui tranche à merveille avec les pans argentés de ses cheveux.

"Pour l'événement, je te promets de l'émerveillement."

"Rien que cela ?..."

"Et plus, si nécessaire."

"Tu peux signer là ?" en lui présentant le parapheur.

"Et quand je dis émerveillement, je m'éloigne évidemment de toutes considérations bassement humaines." dégainant un stylo à mine fine.

"Il va de soi."

"Tu me rédigeras une circulaire pour le transport de cet après-midi. Nul envie de m'encombrer des frais de douane."

"Bien."

"Et je n'ai pas non plus le cœur à laisser notre cadet seul devant son poste de télévision, à nourrir son œil galactique d'émissions grotesques ou à saliver devant le dernier film catastrophe de série B."

"Monsieur Griffon propose une alternative ?"

"Par pure affection fraternelle."

"J'y viens : ma porte vous est ouverte."

"Belle prise de risques."

Petite courbette.

Je le regarde lisser ses cheveux argentés.

"19 heures chez toi ?..."

"Ça me va très bien."

"On se charge de tout ce qu'il faut pour le souper, évidemment."

"Merci, Minos."

"Ah !... ne remercie pas avant la fin de soirée." en se levant, glissant la chaise à sa place d'un mouvement mesuré des hanches. "Bye."

Celui-là... quel charmeur !...

* * *

"Garuda, j'ai besoin de tes services." amena Minos en se postant à côté de son frère en plein travail.

"Je suis occupé, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas noté."

"Ça ne sera pas long."

Aiacos soupira et leva la tête de son écran. Aussitôt le regard fou et mystique de son Garuda de frère prit Minos aux reins et à la gorge.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nos ?"

Minos s'installa à moitié sur le bureau.

"Quelque chose de... comment dit-on déjà ?" cherchant le terme qui lui vient spontanément en norvégien et qu'il peine à traduire "... ah oui, _branché._ Repas à emporter pour trois samedi soir."

Aiacos fronça adorablement les sourcils.

"J'adore ta tête, Garuda chéri !..." s'amusa Minos.

" _Branché_. Rien que ça ?"

"Oui. Quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire."

"Mettre les petits plats dans les grands ?"

"De préférence."

Le Garuda n'avait aucune difficulté à saisir la balle au bond.

"Elle ne porterait pas des stilettos bleu nuit à talons argent, aujourd'hui ?..." en glissant le regard hors du bureau jusqu'au mien.

"Par Hadès, quel bel esprit de déduction nous tenons là !..."

"Je vois ce qu'il faut. Mais... trois ?... ne me dis pas que la Wyverne... oh... hooo !..." avec une mine de gamin réjoui devant un circuit automobile dernier modèle.

"Elle t'aime bien, je crois."

Aiacos se mit à triturer la dent de squale qu'il portait en lanière cuir autour du cou, regard terriblement chaud qui, limite, rendait le mauve de ses iris encore plus profond. Pire encore lorsqu'il se mit à se pincer la lèvre inférieure dans une confession muette et fervente pour l'aîné.

"Oh, je n'ai pas grande envie de savoir ce qui te passe actuellement par la tête, mon cher petit frère... oh, non." amena Minos, beau menteur.

"Par la tête ?... T-t-t-t-t ! tes quelques mots viennent de faire exploser les artifices d'un feu entre mes reins, _Brother mine_."


	4. Ivresse des Sens

_Warning : chapitre très chaud..._

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Ivresse des sens_

Le fameux soir, dans le vaste appartement des Juges :

"Tout y est ? tu as le compte ?..." revenait à la charge Minos, agité.

"Tu as déjà tout vérifié pour la dixième fois !... ce que tu peux me stresser avec tes manières !..."

"Je ne veux pas avoir l'air fin s'il venait à manquer quoi que ce soit."

"L'essentiel sera de prendre du bon temps et ce n'est pas en agissant comme tu le fais que tu te mettras dans de bonnes dispositions pour le faire !... voilà, c'est dit."

"Garuda... encore un mot et je t'enferme dans l'appartement."

* * *

Minos essuie consciencieusement ses semelles sur le paillasson, s'amusant presque du motif qui orne les crins du tapis. La neige ne cesse de tomber.

Aiacos est moins tatillon et découvre l'appartement, nez en l'air. Plafond haut. Parquet bois.

La féérie de Noël s'invite jusque dans l'entrée où il s'amuse avec un petit ours grimé en père à barbe blanche.

Je désigne le réfrigérateur à Minos pour y placer le repas soigneusement emballé et nous passons dans le séjour où je leur sers un bon vin.

Aiacos juge silencieusement la déco puis revient à plus minutieux encore : ma tenue. Sobre, comme à l'ordinaire : petite robe bleu profond, agrémenté d'un nœud sage dans le dos, à plis. Tête qui bascule sur le côté en approbation de choix.

Les vestes de ces messieurs reposent sur les dossiers voisins. De la poche de poitrine de la veste de Minos dépasse l'argent d'une plume de luxe. Le détail, toujours le détail.

Aiacos s'amuse à présent avec l'un des petits sujets posés sur la table, triturant l'objet d'une façon presque érotique, regard passant par-ci, par là.

"La Wyverne nous fait le coup tous les ans : celui de disparaître quelques heures avant la fermeture du bureau. Alors que nous savons parfaitement où il se rend et ce qu'il y fait."

"Mauvaise langue, Garuda. Laisse donc le dragon ailé se divertir à sa guise !..."

"Je n'ai pas dit que je ne tolérai pas ses absences, je fais simplement remarquer qu'il est inutile de se prêter à cette panoplie de faux-semblants."

"Ce n'est pas après ces longues décennies que cette habitude sera remaniée. Autant en faire de suite ton deuil."

* * *

Nous passons à table.

Minos jauge la façon dont nous sommes placés.

"Voilà qui promet du beau triangle amoureux."

En effet, ils sont placés tous deux face à moi.

Il passe la main sur le plateau de la table taillé dans du pur cristal.

"Dis-moi, comptes-tu, étant donné la transparence, te livrer à certains jeux qui ne me seront pas inconnus ?..." glisse-t-il sur un murmure.

"Pourquoi pas ?..."

Aiacos lève le sourcil. Le Garuda est un tantinet à la traîne sur ce coup-là... Pour marquer son agacement, il pose ses poings fermés sur ses hanches.

"Te priver de la surprise serait faire insulte à la maîtresse de maison." laissa passer le Griffon.

Minos s'installe, ramenant ses cheveux de côté, sur le devant, s'amusant avec quelques mèches qu'il fait glisser entre ses doigts fins.

"Pourquoi cette période est-elle propice à faire remonter des souvenirs alors que je me suis porté à l'assaut de la Grèce au début de l'automne ?..."

Les fils d'argent glissent entre les phalanges marquées.

"Il me semble que tu te livres à une petite séance de nostalgie, Minos." en lui tapotant le dos, complice. "Pour ce qui me concerne, j'ai enterré mon Aile au printemps."

"Par Hadès, voilà que nous devenons sentimentaux !..." s'amusa le Griffon.

"L'ambiance, sans doute." en avisant les quelques bougies dont la faible flamme danse et s'agite à la moindre variation d'air.

Les doigts d'Aiacos viennent se perdre à leur tour dans la crinière argentée de l'aîné.

"Après ma chute, j'ai écrit quelques vers très tristes." fixant les mèches qui lui glissent entre les doigts. "Rien n'est plus triste qu'un Roi des cieux cloué au sol, qu'un Juge destitué couvert d'opprobre divine."

"Au sol ou dans les cieux, je t'ai toujours trouvé des plus magnifiques, Roi de Karura."

Petit sourire en guise de remerciement.

* * *

Je m'installe en face d'eux, servant l'entrée.

Minos goûte, air satisfait.

"Je dois avouer que cela se marie bien."

"Tu voulais du branché, je te rappelle... il faut t'attendre à ce que cela détonne en bouche."

"Hmm... ce foie gras truffé est... pardonnez-moi l'expression... _divin_ !..." dis-je, me régalant.

"Pour ce qui est de l'ordre du divin, je viens d'être informé que notre colis est bien passé sans être arrêté à la douane." en mettant son smartphone en veille.

"Oh !..." admiratif.

Sous la table, Minos étend une jambe et ramène l'autre.

Je le regarde, doigts croisés sous le menton, visage joueur.

"Ne nous fait plus attendre." soufflé par-dessus la table, attendant impatiemment en-dessous.

"Oh, tu avais donc prévu un divertissement entre les plats, Griffon ?..."

Il se penche légèrement en avant : " _Ja_." soufflé en norvégien avant de me sonder plus avant, du regard.

Je déchausse l'escarpin gauche et place mon pied entre ses jambes.

Aiacos ne rate rien de la scène, évidemment. Il ne me connaissait pas aussi agile des orteils.

Minos est tout en retenue, même si le plaisir déferle sur son visage angélique.

Aiacos prend la même position que son aîné et attend que mon second pied le rejoigne. J'agis en observant leur visage, l'un après l'autre, attentive à la moindre variation de leurs traits.

Aiacos est le premier à lâcher un soupir satisfait, Minos se faisant attendre mais lorsque leurs appréciations vocales se rejoignent, c'est l'apothéose. D'ailleurs, je pourrai sans nul doute me joindre à eux tant la situation est délicieuse. Le jeu dure un moment. Je ne me lasse pas de les sentir se durcir à mon contact. Puis je cesse et me rechausse.

Messieurs les Juges sont ramenés du pays des rêves.

"Je m'occupe de nous servir la suite dans un instant." souffle Minos, électrisé.

"Oserais-je imaginer ce qui suivra le plat de résistance ?..." anticipa le Garuda.

"A dire vrai, nous n'y avons pas encore songé, _lillebror_.(*)" se moque Minos.

* * *

Minos se lève, rajustant sa veste au niveau des épaules. Et il nous cherche la suite, nous servant. Il s'agit de gibier à la crème et son accompagnement, un régal !...

Les couverts se posent dans les assiettes vides.

Minos nous regarde tour à tour.

"J'ai très envie de vous voir vous embrasser." dit-il.

Le regard d'Aiacos croise le mien. Il m'interroge d'un petit mouvement du menton.

"S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir, Minos..." me levant, corps bouleversé par anticipation.

Le Garuda quitte sa chaise, proches. Ses mains échouent sur mes hanches fines. Son regard pétille.

Je caresse quelques mèches encadrant son visage. Puis nos lèvres se goûtent, lentement d'abord puis de manière plus vive, finissant dans une danse des plus charnelles, nous arrachant des sons de satisfaction. Minos sourit en observant la scène, sans en omettre aucun détail.

" _Prakt_..." (**)

C'est un murmure qui flatte autant les sens que le baiser lui-même.

Nous nous séparons, haletants. Aiacos passe le doigt sur mes lèvres humides, faisant sourire les siennes.

"Un autre désir, mon frère ?..."

"Rassied-toi, Aiacos, ou tu vas la dévorer tout entière."

Certes. Et ce n'est sans doute pas l'état de son corps qui contredira cette pleine vérité !... tendu au possible. J'ose le geste qui lui tire un sifflement entre les dents, paupières closes.

Minos ricane.

"Tu l'as bien cherché, roi de Karura."

Aiacos se rassoit sans me quitter des yeux. Au fond des pupilles danse un feu terrible, celui d'un désir attisé qui doit être contenu. Son regard m'accroche et ne me lâche plus. Je pourrai presque entendre le sang pulser contre ses tempes. Autant envie que moi de remettre à plus tard le dessert... n'est-ce pas, prince des Cieux ?...

"Bien. Je dirai que compte tenu de la tournure que prennent les événements..."

Aiacos reste suspendu aux lèvres de Minos puis vient lui les prendre, dans un baiser sans concession, suppliant l'aîné aux pleins pouvoirs, à travers des soupirs marqués, d'abréger tout ce superflu.

Le baiser entre mâles me laisse sans voix tant il est magnifique de puissance couvée.

Aiacos lèche les lèvres de Minos en ultime demande.

"Tu l'as bien cherché, Minos." dis-je, allumée autant qu'ils le sont, reprenant la phrase dite par Minos l'instant d'avant, y prêtant un ton similaire.

Par pitié... tout laisser et donner libre-cours à la tension qui s'est nichée en quelques secondes dans tous les bas-ventres présents autour de cette table !...

"Hmm..." lâche Minos, léchant ses lèvres comme s'il venait de goûter au plus fabuleux des desserts. "Eh bien, il me semble que tout est clair."

Je me lève, me dirigeant hors du séjour, longeant le couloir plongé dans la pénombre. A croire que ces messieurs jouissent d'une vision nocturne d'exception car voici mon faible corps plaqué contre le mur avec une douce violence, lèvres rejoignant les miennes, fondant et dansant de concert, sur des soupirs marquant l'obscurité. Au goût, je reconnais Aiacos. Mon bras devient le jouet d'une main agile qui ne peut qu'appartenir à Minos, l'autre étant occupée à soulever un pan de la robe, découvrant là des dessous leur faisant honneur. Il sillonne puis va à l'essentiel, me faisant sursauter autant que gémir dans le baiser sans fin.

Nous ne sommes plus que brasiers vivants, enflammés de passion, corps au bord de l'implosion.

Minos glisse hors de portée, ouvrant la porte de ce qu'il a deviné être la chambre, nous invitant, lumière faite, d'un petit geste de l'index.

Là, il se débarrasse de sa veste et s'allonge sur le lit, crinière argentée bordant le couvre-lit, nous attendant patiemment.

Me voici entre les deux hommes.

Les caresses commencent ; une avalanche de sensations. Effleurements. Souffles coupés.

Mon corps devient leur espace. Les mains de l'un et de l'autre se croisent sans jamais se heurter ; caresses à quatre mains qui me font perdre la tête en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "encore".

Peu à peu, les vêtements nous quittent pour laisser la peau nue, achevant de nous piller souffle et raison. Par Hadès, ces messieurs sont magnifiques !...

Nous oscillons sur des sons aussi chauds que happés.

A présent, même l'effleurement devient insupportable de torture.

Je me hisse sur Aiacos qui glisse en moi avec une aisance qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de démontrer, livrant mes hanches à des jeux interdits et sauvages, cambrant son corps d'un seul tenant, sur des sons hauts, happés.

Minos nous observe puis vient se glisser derrière moi, flattant la danse de sa belle longueur.

A ce rythme, les secondes l'emportent sur les mouvements, nous livrant à des orgasmes clamés à voix hautes, sans aucune retenue, dans des saccades particulièrement marquées pour ces messieurs. Moites et haletants, corps tremblant d'en vouloir plus encore, nous nous affaissons.

"Entends-tu cela, Aiacos ?..." en relançant mes soupirs peu après.

"Hmm... oui. Ta main en semble être l'heureuse responsable, Minos..."

"Allez-vous vous taire, tous les deux ?..."

"Oui. Taisons-nous pour mieux apprécier."

Ils savent prendre grand soin de moi mais aussi l'un de l'autre, relançant les joutes d'une splendeur toute érotique, nous appelant l'un l'autre jusqu'à l'étreinte ultime qui nous délivre une nouvelle fois. Puis encore, puis encore...

* * *

Les yeux s'ouvrent lentement. A mes côtés, deux respirations, calmes et profondes. Deux corps nus aux membres entrelacés aux miens. M'en extirper, profitant du sommeil qui les plonge dans les bras de Morphée, glisser hors du lit par le pied, se lever, tâtonner pour récupérer la première chemise venue - celle de Minos, en l'occurrence, puis se rendre dans la cuisine pour se désaltérer d'un verre d'eau fraîche tandis qu'un œil ouvert suit chaque geste. Il bondit hors du lit, enfile son caleçon C. Klein et me rejoint, mèches à tort et à travers, musculature moite de la chaleur laissée par le lit. Il est magnifique, le Garuda au saut du lit. Sa gorge est aussi sèche que la mienne.

Mon regard glisse sur le corps parfait, échouant sur la proéminence marquée de l'entrejambe. Monsieur de Garuda est en grande forme à quatre heures du matin !... je souris.

"D'humeur ?..."

"Tu poses la question pour la forme ?... ou pour jouer d'un bel euphémisme ?..." demande-t-il en faisant courir son verre le long de sa tempe dans un geste qui ne fait aucun doute quant à l'appel.

Ni d'une ni de deux, nous voici enchevêtrés sur le plan de travail, lui me faisant l'amour debout, dans des éclats de voix torrides.

Clap ! clap ! clap !

Ça, c'est Minos qui vient d'assister à toute la scène, épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte, avec, pour seul vêtement, un caleçon H. Boss.

* * *

(*) "petit frère" en norvégien.

(**) "magnifique" en norvégien


	5. Bruissement d'ailes

_Chapitre 5 : Bruissement d'ailes_

"Par Hadès !"

La Wyverne fit sursauter la moitié de l'assemblée, frères exclus.

"Ce nom dans ta bouche..." objecta Minos, triturant son stylo de prix de manière délicate.

"Je dois avouer." renchérit Aiacos.

Rhadamanthys croisa les bras. "J'attends des explications. Vite."

Minos pivota sur son fauteuil et leva le menton, regard planté sur Aiacos.

"A toi l'honneur, Cos."

Le Garuda se leva. "Tous ces postes sont à affecter dans les frais de réserve, ce qui ne devrait pas occasionner de problèmes. La larve est au courant."

"J'ai proposé de les placer dans le matériel informatique mais on m'a signifié que cela serait plus délicat." amena Minos.

"Qui est ce ' _on_ ' ?"

"Le staff de notre cabinet comptable. Vérification faite, ils marquent un point."

"Déjeuner d'affaires ?"

"A imputer sur le même compte. Date retenue ?"

"Le 29. Proche. Aiacos se charge de la réservation."

Ce dernier pique mon carnet de notes et le mentionne dans une case avec un petit grigri.

"Levée de séance ?"

"Il était temps..." avoua Minos et se levant, s'étirant soigneusement comme le veut sa partie féline, cheveux lui arrivant largement jusqu'aux creux des reins.

Aiacos, lui, effectue quelques moulinets des bras.

"J'ai encore minimum quatre heures de boulot sur le projet, il me faut un café. Ou deux."

"Tu souhaites que l'on évoque les mises en couleurs ou cela peut attendre demain ?"

"Demain, Nos, je suis... _mort_ ? c'est ce qu'on dit, non ?"

"Je suppose. Demain, noté."

* * *

J'étais sur le point de partir lorsque je vis Aiacos s'affaler sur le canapé dans un tombé de corps hilarant, bras ballants.

"Le café n'a pas fait grand effet, je vois..."

"Approche." en tendant les bras tel un grand enfant.

"Après le café, le doudou ?"

"Vilaine fille !..."

Je stoppe devant le canapé. Sa main passe derrière, remontant le long de ma jambe, sous la jupe crayon, haut, bien haut. J'en frissonne en fermant les yeux, me rappelant de son anatomie offerte la nuit passée.

"Petit monstre..." sans baisser le regard sur lui.

"Juge déchu suffira."

Je rencontre les pupilles dilatées du Karura. Le jeu cesse et je m'installe à côté de son corps alangui, un soupçon éveillé.

"Pourquoi, Aiacos ?"

Ma main caresse les mèches couleur ébène.

"Notre Seigneur pardonne mal les échecs et ce avec raison. Son armée doit être irréprochable et je pense que nous avons tous ici un bel exemple de droiture." en jetant un petit regard du côté du bureau vide de Rhadamanthys. "Lui ne peut pas en dire autant de nous." amer.

"Vous avez tous votre charme, à votre manière."

"Il ne s'agit pas de charme ici mais de devoir."

"Autant pour moi."

Lèvres sur le dos de la main, regard de rapace mystique.

"Garnement." ébouriffant ses cheveux de jais.

* * *

Minos comptait et recomptait les colis.

"Que fait-il ? voilà des heures qu'il y est..."

"Ça, ma chère, c'est l'envoi spécial à sa Majesté Ingrid de Norvège. Vas savoir pourquoi, le Griffon a la gamine à la bonne." s'amusait Rhadamanthys. "Tous les ans, c'est le même tralala."

Rhadamanthys retroussa ses manches et entra dans le bureau surchargé.

"Bon, j'en ai ma claque de te voir te débattre avec tes colis."

"Surtout, Rhada, ne vient pas t'en mêler, je te prie !... il est déjà bien assez compliqué pour moi de faire le compte alors, pour l'amour de Hadès, garde-toi éloigné de tout cela, merci !..." avec la main en faible barrière face à la grandeur de la Wyverne.

"Hors de question, je connais : tu vas perdre deux jours à compter et recompter pour, au final, te rendre compte, une fois les colis en transit, que tu as omis mille et un détails !..."

* * *

Minos demeurait sur le trottoir, anxieux de voir ses colis partir.

"Vraiment, personne n'a l'idée de nous récupérer le Griffon prostré sur le pavé ? la pluie se met à tomber." s'amusa Aiacos. Il finit par quitter son bureau, parlant à Minos en posant une main fraternelle sur chaque épaule, ramenant le bel argenté à l'intérieur et lui préparant un café. La scène était terriblement belle !... ces deux-là, très proches.

* * *

"Famille royale sur la 3."

Minos sursaute sur son siège et prend l'appel, fébrile. Dirait-on jamais qu'il juge quotidiennement des centaines d'âmes dans le monde souterrain !...

La discussion est calme, dans les plus purs accents norvégiens, ce qui n'empêche pas quelques pas errants dans le bureau. C'est un Griffon soulagé qui repose son oreillette, se balançant un moment avant de regagner le dossier sur un soupir doux, tripotant une mèche de cheveux.

"Peut-on se mettre dans des états pareils ?..." se plaît à souligner affectueusement le Garuda avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Je foule le seuil de la salle de réunion. Étrangement, le Garuda s'y trouve, bon premier, alors que d'ordinaire, notre roi du design est toujours bon dernier, vacant à des tâches sous lesquelles il semble ployer, faisant bisquer la Wyverne et sourire le Griffon.

"Tu viens t'installer sur mes genoux pour cette séance ?..." terriblement taquin, avec un fond de vérité pourtant.

"Voilà qui plaira sans doute à beaucoup, Wyverne en tête." en posant la tablette sur la table vernie.

"L'ennui principal de la Wyverne est de ne pas savoir allier l'utile à l'agréable." petit sourire.

Puis : "J'ai eu l'idée de rajouter 108 Étoiles à la coque du _Garudaship_. Évidemment, ça tire dans le détail."

"Hmm... tu resteras donc tard le soir ?..."

"Besoin de soutien." avec une moue adorable.

"Noté."

L'arrivée de la Wyverne met fin à la conversation.


	6. Rugissement de Wyverne

_Chapitre 6 : Rugissement de Wyverne_

Le regard se pose sur les cuisses fermes de la Wyverne, muscles avantageusement dessinés par la toile tendue du pantalon. Un regard, c'en était déjà trop... sans parler des heures supplémentaires... un recadrage allait s'imposer.

* * *

Jour / nuit sur un homme défait par le travail. Car oui, notre Wyverne est habité par une énergie martienne qui le destine à conquérir par son extrême puissance tous ses objectifs, tout en éliminant implacablement ses opposants.

Il se caractérise par sa nature ardente, soupçonneuse et agressive qui, à première vue, choque et refroidit son entourage, mais sous cette apparence glaciale, se cache un être rempli de sensibilité, capable d'aimer sincèrement et profondément. De par son besoin continuel de triompher, c'est un chef redoutable et un meneur insatiable pour être en mesure de concrétiser toutes ses aspirations. Ne connaissant pas les demi-mesures et n'acceptant aucun compromis, il est entier dans ses aversions, capable de détruire pour ensuite rebâtir.

* * *

"A supposer que notre Seigneur t'ait envoyé distraire l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous, soit. De là à faire du zèle..."

Déjà prête à partir, je range le peu qu'il reste et m'approche du mètre 89 de la Wyverne qui me surplombe, jouant avec le col, allumant un faible sourire.

"Elle en a, de la chance... j'espère au moins qu'elle en est conscience."

"L'un n'a rien à voir avec l'autre. Je préfère être un homme de l'ombre. Cela sied mieux à mon caractère."

"Dommage, dommage..." avec un soupir sincère.

Ils se font rares, les hommes de cette trempe !...

"... mais je n'abandonnerai pas."

"Je vois... tu aimes à te casser les dents sur une cuirasse bien trop coriace pour tes petites canines, ma chère."

"Je te ferai ployer. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la question."

"Par Hadès, voilà une femme qui rêve de se faire passer pour une déesse !... mais tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville et nous sommes liés depuis des temps immémoriaux."

"Ah, Wyverne... c'est parce que tu n'as jamais rien connu d'autre que les très ennuyeuses fidélité et loyauté."

"Allons..." en s'installant dans un mouvement nonchalant. "... te serais-tu déjà lassée de mes frères ?..."

"J'aime la conquête. Cela m'oblige à me surpasser. Je ne te fais pas de dessin, mon Beau."

"Je te déchiquèterai d'un coup de dents. Trop risqué pour toi. Plus, je ferai grand-peine à mes frères qui semblent beaucoup t'apprécier."

"Je te donnerai soif d'aller voir de l'autre côté, Rhadamanthys. Je suis extrêmement calée pour cela."

"Si tu obtiens quoi que ce soit de moi, que j'en sois maudit sur-le-champ !..."

Je le fais pivoter sur le siège et le chevauche durement, visage proche. Il ne cesse de me défier et son corps ne le trahit nullement malgré la situation dont il pourrait profiter.

"Donne-moi ne serait-ce que l'once d'une envie."

Il me saisit par les cheveux, faisant céder la fine pince qui les retenait, forçant mon cou à se dévoiler à sa vue, sourire terriblement carnassier aux lèvres.

"Je vais me régaler de ton échec, petite effrontée !..."

Je pose les mains sur son torse dessiné par et pour la lutte.

"Montre-moi tout ton talent, ne me déçois pas." dis-je.

Il feule à la manière d'un dragon géant avec cette voix qui fond dans les graves.

"Je suis un trop gros morceau pour ton fin et délicat palais."

Il relâche la pression, regard d'or fou.

Mon corps bascule, abandonnant temporairement la partie sur un battement de cils.

Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer un défi lancé par la Wyverne sur cette partie-là du terrain. _The Game is on_ !...

* * *

Ressasser le plan qui fera céder la Wyverne ne faisait qu'attiser mon désir latent pour cet homme. Il était clair que les artifices de séduction employés habituellement par la gente féminine ne le ferait jamais succomber à la tentation. Il fallait donc échafauder un tout autre type de plan... un plan résolument pervers mais imparable. Trop envie de sentir cette force brute déferler sur mon corps.

* * *

Je rejoins Minos qui secoue la tête, atterré devant le spectacle boueux offert par la Maserati Kubang de Sir Rhadamanthys.

"A t-on déjà assisté à pareille infamie ?..."

"J'ai appelé qui de droit, Nos." intervient Aiacos.

Arrive l'heureux propriétaire.

"A quoi bon, Cos ? le week-end prochain, le résultat sera exactement le même. Voire pire."

Aiacos clôt les paupières et secoue la tête.

"N'en as-tu point assez de la chasse à courre, Monsieur l'Anglais ?"

"Oh non !..."

"Note que je peux te comprendre... notamment en ce qui concerne les chevaux. Ceux de notre royaume ont légèrement tendance à... _perdre_ la tête ?"

Aiacos part dans un fou-rire monumental.

"Minos... rappelle-moi que l'humour est très second degré chez toi..."

* * *

"Chasse à courre, hmm ?..." en apportant le café.

Le monosourcil se hausse sur un côté. Les pupilles fines se fixent sur l'intruse. L'or de l'iris se teinte d'une parure étrange.

"Tradition familiale."

"Intéressée."

"Toi ? non merci. Tout sauf jouer la nounou."

"Chiche que je te scotche. Sans mauvais jeu de mots."

"Oh que c'est drôle !... question humour, tu n'as rien à envier à Minos."

"Allez..."

Il hausse les épaules. Traduction : "Ma pauvre fille, jamais tu ne seras à la hauteur." Pourtant, il existe cette pointe de curiosité qui le titille et là, bingo !...

"Vraiment ? ça ne te fait rien de côtoyer la boue, princesse ? voire d'en être complètement couverte ?" avec un sourire goguenard, appuyant sur le double-sens.

"Je risque de te surprendre, Wyverne."

* * *

Le ciel est bas, traînant. Il semble qu'il se découpe en mode 3D, distillant cette humidité qui perce tout, passant de la peau aux os. Le groupe est réduit. Le sol bourbeux.

La meute gueule sous le vent, joignant ses hurlements aux sifflements strident qui balayent une pluie fine.

Ah, voici mon prince : fier sur cet animal qui porte le doux euphémisme de Diable Noir, engoncé dans un manteau sombre à boutonnière or, bombe d'où s'échappent quelques mèches blondes, regard perçant, bottes cuir avec éperons, cor de chasse attaché bas, fusil à portée de main.

La pluie... battante à présent.

"Par Hadès, le temps est avec nous !..."

Les chevaux glissent, sabots n'ayant plus aucune prise sur le sol boueux, la meute s'éparpille et se reforme sur un coup de sifflet, la végétation même semble liguée contre nous, dressant des pièges touffus et des épines de ronces devant nos galops.

Après des heures sans répit, nous voici éreintés, souillés jusqu'à l'âme, suintant de sueur, visages maculés d'une boue tenace.

Rhadamanthys s'avance à cheval jusqu'à ma hauteur, riant devant ma mine souillée.

"Princesse, il est vrai que tu m'as scotché. Sans mauvais jeu de mots."

* * *

Le vent redouble alors que nous regagnons une auberge sans grand confort.

Je grelotte.

Je trouve finalement quelque réconfort devant le feu rugissant de la cheminée, enroulée dans un plaid usé, tasse fumante entre les mains.

Il s'installe à mes côtés.

Je regarde le feu danser sur ses traits princiers.

Il fait tourner le fond de whisky dans son verre, observant les reflets ambrés.

Indomptable Wyverne !...

Le regarder... je ne veux pas le toucher... je veux juste le regarder, me nourrir de ce qu'il donne à voir, simplement : sa face inflexible, ce nez droit, ce regard fou rehaussé par cet unisourcil. Ce fils de bonne famille, héritier superbe au sang bleu qui glacerait plus d'un baron, n'a jamais fait le moindre mystère concernant le maître qu'il sert si loyalement depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Entorse au règlement : je me permets de remettre une petite mèche blonde glissée hors de sa place, souriante, dans un geste qui tient plutôt de la frangine que de l'amante.

"Dis-moi... pourquoi elle ?..."

"Raah !..." avec un petit sourire de confession, pouce jouant avec le col du verre. "Depuis des temps séculaires... je veille sur elle."

"Il est certain que ça crée des relations."

"Je me fous d'être traité par elle comme le dernier des chiens des Enfers. Je sers notre Seigneur tout puissant avant tout."

Un feu redoutable ronge ses prunelles. Il termine son verre d'un trait.

"J'ai peut-être tort..."

Fin de la conversation. Il se lève. Le doute n'est plus permis. Puis il revient sur ses pas.

"J'ai vraiment cru que ta monture te désarçonnerait en traversant le ruisseau."

"Il va de soi que tu ne serais pas revenu en arrière pour me secourir si tel avait été le cas." froide.

"Je te l'ai dit : je ne suis pas ta nounou."

* * *

Je me tourne et me retourne dans le lit alors que le vent poursuite ses hurlements dehors, frappant le sol fangeux jusqu'à le soulever. Mon bas-ventre se tord dans un désir inassouvi pour la Wyverne. Glisser hors de mon lit et rejoindre le sien... me réchauffer contre chaque écaille qu'il daignerait ouvrir pour moi... oh si seulement !...

* * *

Le lendemain de la petite virée, je déposais sur son bureau, le carnet d'un célèbre opéra allemand, dans lequel on célèbre le chœur d'un groupe de chasseurs :

 _Was gleicht wohl auf Erden dem Jägervergnügen?_

 _Wem sprudelt der Becher des Lebens so reich?_

 _Beim Klange der Hörner im Grünen zu liegen,_

 _Den Hirsch zu verfolgen durch Dickicht und Teich,_

 _Ist fürstliche Freude, ist männlich Verlangen,_

 _Erstarket die Glieder und würzet das Mahl._

 _Wenn Wälder und Felsen uns hallend umfangen,_

 _Tönt freier und freud'ger der volle Pokal !_

 _Jo, ho! Tralalalala!_

 _Diana ist kundig, die Nacht zu erhellen,_

 _Wie labend am Tage ihr Dunkel uns kühlt._

 _Den blutigen Wolf und den Eber zu fällen,_

 _Der gierig die grünenden Saaten durchwühlt,_

 _Ist fürstliche Freude, ist männlich Verlangen,_

 _Erstarket die Glieder und würzet das Mahl._

 _Wenn Wälder und Felsen uns hallend umfangen,_

 _Tönt freier und freud'ger der volle Pokal !_

 _Jo, ho! Tralalalala!_

 _Carl Maria von Weber_ _: Der Freischütz - Jägerchor_


	7. Capitulation

_Encore du chaud... ye be warned !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Capitulation_

"RHADAMANTHYS !"

La voix tenait plutôt de la harpie en furie que de toute autre forme féminine.

"OU TE CACHES-TU, MAUDITE WYVERNE ?!"

Les portes ouvertes comme des coups de vent jusqu'à trouver le preux chevalier.

Aiacos a rejoint mon bureau, bras croisés, calé contre le meuble, prêt à se laisser divertir par ce qui va suivre.

"En une leçon : comment rendre la Wyverne aussi fidèle que pourrait l'être un chien." s'amuse-t-il.

Ainsi donc, la voici : Pandora. Superbe créature, sinueuse, terriblement dominatrice.

"Rhadamanthys, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ?!"

La Wyverne se redresse, prête à affronter le châtiment qui suivra, regard résigné à la limite de l'éteint.

"A genoux, Rhadamanthys."

Le regard or bascule, porte du bureau venant soudain claquer dans un souffle ; celui de Minos.

"Inutile d'assister à pareil spectacle."

Je laisse passer un petit soupir.

Aiacos hausse les épaules.

"Dommage !... j'aurai bien voulu voir si elle parviendrait à le faire aboyer."

"Tu es affligeant, Garuda." assène Minos.

* * *

Je rejoins Rhadamanthys devant la machine à café. Avant-bras plaqué contre le montant, il attend que la machine lui délivre le remontant désiré. Qu'il mélangera avec de l'alcool, évidemment !... le tout entre deux cigarettes.

Je m'installe, toisant la silhouette superbe dans ce pantalon sombre, chandail près du corps sur chemise à col immaculée. Comment un homme de sa trempe peut-il se laisser rabaisser de la sorte ?... y prend-t-il un semblant de plaisir ?... tant de questions sans réponses...

Nous ne nous disons rien.

Je sens gronder en lui un feu terrible, nourri par un mélange confondant d'humiliation et d'envie de rébellion.

Le petit regard adressé en passant ne laisse filtrer aucun commentaire.

Je tiens peut-être ma chance...

Oui, mon Beau, oui... viens reprendre ta place d'homme !...

* * *

Petit regard du côté du bureau éclairé.

"Viens. Il va y passer la nuit. Toujours ainsi lorsque Lady Pandora se permet une descente." me dit Minos.

"Lady ?! elle n'a rien d'une Lady !..."

Minos fronce les sourcils puis sourit.

"La guerre est déclarée."

* * *

J'appelle. Une, deux, trois sonneries. Puis prise de ligne. Il est près de trois heures du matin. Il est encore au bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!"

Hmm... aboiement de défense ?...

"Je m'inquiète pour toi..."

"T'as que ça à foutre ?!"

Je ferme les yeux sur une moue indulgente.

"Tu vaux bien mieux que cela, Rhadamanthys..."

Petit rire en bout de ligne, qui enfle à mesure.

"Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir. Mais c'est toujours non ! t'as imprimé ?!"

Bip, bip, bip. Le moment était certes mal choisi.

* * *

"T'as une mine à faire peur, Rhad'."

"Rien ne te force à regarder, Cos."

Nous nous installons pour une réunion en urgence. L'ordre du jour est donné.

La Wyverne est efficace malgré la fatigue pesante qui lui fait à peine ployer les épaules là où d'autres succomberaient au _burn-out_.

* * *

Je bute sur les termes. Ah, la langue germanique, même maternelle, donne du fil à retordre aujourd'hui. Il faut dire que j'ai les pensées vagabondes du côté du bureau vide. Tout a été laissé en place, comme si une tornade avait soufflé avant de se retirer pour dévaster ailleurs.

"Hmm... appel en urgence ?..." s'interroge Aiacos.

"Il a même laissé son molosse."

"Son molosse ?..."

"Tu as dû le voir durant la partie de chasse : un monstre haut comme trois immeubles."

Je ne percute pas immédiatement. Un plissement d'yeux fait sourire le Garuda.

"Comment sais-tu pour... ?..."

"Disons que nous avons très forte conscience l'un de l'autre." lâche Minos.

"Mais alors... les nuits que... ?..."

Petits sourires.

"Aucun commentaire particulier."

"Nous en saurons sans doute plus d'ici quelques jours."

* * *

"Par pitié, que quelqu'un nous ramène notre Wyverne !..." clapit Minos du fond du bureau.

Il est vrai que sans l'énergie monstrueuse de Rhadamanthys, les affaires tournent au ralenti.

* * *

"Appelé en urgence, comme nous le pensions. Puis retiré dans sa propriété anglaise. Mauvais."

"A mon avis, la dernière descente de Pandora a été la bonne." souffle Aiacos.

"Seul ?..."

"Hmm ?... oui. Languissant d'une présence. Et pas celle que l'on croit."

* * *

La lande anglaise... balayée par des vents printaniers, brises traversantes.

Me voici arrivée depuis plus d'une heure, accueillie par des domestiques qui semblent transparents. J'attends le maître de maison au sein de la bâtisse à cour imposante dans laquelle sommeille la Maserati sous une bâche. Une branche vient frapper de manière irrégulière le carreau d'une vitre fumée. Sur l'immense cheminée trône un gigantesque portrait de la Wyverne portant l'ancêtre du surplis que lui accordera, dans sa grâce, le Seigneur Hadès : armure et cotte de mailles, juché sur un destrier lourd, armoiries en fond.

Des aboiements. Un pas lourd. La pluie qui se met à battre. Je retiens mon souffle et il apparaît : le prince Rhadamanthys en personne, accompagné de quelques chiens qui jappent à ses pieds.

Son regard se pose sur moi, silence pesant.

Je me lève pour le saluer.

"Décidément..."

"Oui."

Je m'apprête à repartir sur un signe. Au lieu de cela, il donne l'ordre de préparer une chambre.

"Valentine ! rentre mon cheval."

L'interpelé se presse pour exécuter à la lettre les ordres du maître. Je décèle rapidement une flamme dans le regard du jeune palefrenier qui ne trompe pas. Oh oui... ce jeune garçon est amoureux fou de son maître !... voilà qui est de plus en plus intéressant.

"Ration."

"Bien, Maître."

"Et applique toi au nettoyage de la sellerie."

Je regarde l'ombre filer pour plaire à son maître.

Rhadamanthys tombe le manteau. Pull à col roulé bleu marine, jeans sombre, bottines nouées. Superbe, comme à son insu !...

Il se place devant l'âtre, pied sur le rebord, ravivant le feu à l'aide du tisonnier. Les bûches cèdent sous les flammes, dispensant des gerbes étincelantes alors qu'elles s'écrasent au fond du foyer.

"Tu... me permets de rester ?..."

"Lorsque je souhaite me défaire de quelqu'un, les choses ne se font pas attendre. Alors oui, tu peux rester."

Il ne me regarde pas. Mais Seigneur !... qu'il est beau lorsque le feu danse suivant les contours de son corps, éclairant cette face particulière, jouant de reflets orangés dans le blé de la chevelure sauvage...

* * *

La chambre est chichement garnie ; le strict nécessaire.

Quelque chose gratte à la fenêtre, j'ouvre pour recueillir un matou qui me réclame force et caresses.

"Eh bien... tu seras mon compagnon de séjour mais pas un bruit..." index sur les lèvres dans un ordre silencieux.

* * *

"Grimpe-moi sur ce cheval, allez !..."

Le jeune palefrenier tente un nouveau saut mais chute au sol comme les fois précédentes.

"Ne lâche rien, allez !..." en tapant une fois dans les mains.

Encouragé par son maître, le jeune garçon reprend, se hissant de force sur le dos de l'animal qui part au trot puis au galop.

"Ramène-moi cet animal ici, Valentine !..."

La voix grave de Rhadamanthys couvre les sifflements du vent.

Le cheval rejoint le paddock.

"Prépare-le. Tu as cinq minutes."

Il se tourne vers moi.

"Aujourd'hui ni boue, ni chasse."

"Ça me va aussi très bien !..."

"Alors en selle."

* * *

Je hume ce qu'offre la lande anglaise : des odeurs végétales très variées, mélange de bruyère humide se mariant aux broussailles et fougères environnantes. Debout sur les étriers, au pas, je m'étire à loisir alors que la pluie s'est calmée depuis quelques jours.

"Dois-je noter que le lit n'est pas confortable ?" ricane la Wyverne.

"Oh, si si !... c'est juste que... j'apprécie. Avant que tu ne me renvoies."

"Si tu insistes..." avec un regard doré taquin.

"Hey !... non."

Il rit, franc.

"Mes frères doivent se languir de ta présence."

"Ils auront assez à faire avec la stagiaire !..."

"Tu as osé laisser cette pauvre fille entre leurs mains ?... pourvu qu'on ne nous colle pas l'inspection du travail sur le dos !..."

"Justement, il faudrait que tu reviennes y mettre bon ordre."

"Assumez-vous et conduisez-vous tous en adultes, cela m'évitera de toujours devoir hausser le ton."

Nous nous arrêtons tout en haut d'une colline, surplombant un paysage superbe.

"Qui est ce jeune garçon qui sert de palefrenier ?"

"Valentine. Un orphelin recueilli."

"Il... enfin tu as remarqué ?..."

Il cligne des yeux. Oui, bien sûr... le sex-symbol qui s'ignore totalement !...

"Tu lui plais beaucoup, Rhadamanthys." sans détour.

Il éclate de rire.

"Quand bien même." rajustant son assise en selle. "Dis-moi... où as-tu appris l'art de la chasse ?"

Ah haaa ! J'aime quand Monsieur fait son curieux !...

"Mon père. Très jeune. Je crois avoir tué mon premier chevreuil vers l'âge de huit ans."

"Beau trophée."

"Tu penses que la gamine que j'étais se serait déjà attirée la sympathie de la Wyverne ?..." taquine.

"La sympathie, je ne sais pas ; Le regard sûrement."

Je rosis.

Il rabat la bride et s'étire.

"Et toi ?" retour de question.

"Je te l'ai dit : tradition familiale. Mais ma première chasse fut bien moins glorieuse que la tienne..." en ouvrant le haut du manteau, soulevant son pull donnant sur une marque singulière et prononcée du côté des abdominaux marqués. "Ce foutu cerf n'avait plus rien à perdre. M'embrocher lui a donc paru la meilleure solution qui fut."

Je hausse les sourcils.

"J'ai bien failli y rester." en s'évadant dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

Je regagne la chambre. J'ai encore devant les yeux l'image de la remontée de pull donnant sur ses abdominaux découpés... la vision m'a hantée la nuit durant. _Not fair, Sir Rhadamanthys_!...

* * *

Ce même Rhadamanthys dont je recueille les confessions au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'il est bien imbibé - à en juger par les cadavres de bouteilles, il lui faut vraiment une très grande quantité d'alcool pour en avoir les effets... en même temps, le gaillard mesurant son mètre 89 et étant taillé comme une baraque...

"De quelle manière se distinguer parmi une armée de soldats, à ton avis ?... à plus forte raison parmi 108 Spectres dont la seule ambition est de plaire à leur maître ?..." il observe le whisky danser au fond du verre tenu entre ses deux mains ouvertes.

J'écoute, silencieuse. Puis : "Et Pandora ?..."

"Pandora ?..." une pause "Si elle voulait que je sois chien, je me mettrai sans doute à aboyer." avec un sourire amer.

Me levant, je lui tends la main. "Viens."

Il jauge la main tendue un instant puis l'attrape sans trop savoir pourquoi - il y réfléchira demain, à tête reposée. Nous nous installons sur le canapé et je le fais basculer lentement, déposant sa tête de cheveux épais sur mes cuisses, doigts venant se perdre dans les mèches denses aux racines humides. Les caresses vont dans le sens du mouvement pris par les cheveux rebelles. Il finit par s'endormir là et le matin nous cueille tous deux à ses premières lueurs.

* * *

Mots croisés au coin du feu qui ronronne tel un chat incandescent dans l'âtre.

"Ah !... Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue..." agacée par le mot qui refuse de s'annoncer.

"Tu veux que je vienne le chercher ?..." glisse une voix chaude et grave depuis la table voisine.

Mon expression doit être hilarante car il prend cet air amusé que peu lui connaissent.

* * *

L'orage vient de nous surprendre, nous trempant jusqu'aux os en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut !...

Nous trouvons refuge sous l'arche d'un monastère détruit par les bombardements et dont le temps a porté le coup de grâce.

"Ça va durer longtemps ?..."

"Aucune idée."

Je note le regard. _Wait_... cette flamme qui danse dans tes prunelles, je l'avais encore jamais vue de ma vie !...

"Quoi ?... ici ?..."

Le regard bascule, paupières mi-closes.

"Il faut bien se passer le temps..."

"Tu n'es pas sérieux !... tu l'es ?..."

"Pose encore une fois la question."

"Est-ce que tu es sér..."

Des lèvres furieuses viennent prendre les miennes, tournant rapidement à l'échange fiévreux, faisant rugir en nous les flammes d'un désir longuement contenu.

Il trouve encore la force de me tenir à l'écart, mains enserrant ma tête, sourire terrible jouant sur ses lèvres désirables : "C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?"

"Tais-toi !..." le ramenant à mes lèvres qui se meurent de faim de lui. Tout ce qu'il offrira, tout, je prendrai tout !...

Nous ne sommes plus qu'une plaie vive offerte au désir, reins fendus de vouloir, fatigués de quémander.

D'un mouvement de cuisse entre mes jambes, il m'accule contre le pan décrépi, main derrière ma tête pour m'éviter tout heurt car, assurément, l'assaut sera brutal !...

La main libre glisse sous mon haut, allant de découverte en découverte, avide comme peut l'être sa bouche. Dans un geste vif, mon pantalon cède. Je demeure enroulée à lui telle une liane sauvage. L'instinct animal guide tous nos gestes, dans une moiteur délicieuse à l'odeur de pluie. Il ne quitte ma bouche que pour glisser en moi de toute sa puissante longueur, nous arrachant un cri commun sous la force d'une jouissance particulièrement violente qui nous surprend avant même de pouvoir en profiter pleinement, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de bouger encore en moi avec délice, l'annonçant au moyen de petits soupirs heureux. Je peux aisément lire dans les iris ambrés que ce n'est là que la première manche.

La pluie se calme et le tonnerre part rouler au loin.

* * *

De retour aux écuries, le maître se fait palefrenier :

"Voulez-vous de l'aide, Lord Rhadamanthys ?"

Rhadamanthys se tourne vers Valentine, visage empreint d'une sérénité que nul ne lui connaissait.

"Tu peux disposer, Valentine." d'une voix apaisée.

"Maître ?..."

"N'as-tu pas entendu, Valentine ?"

"Bien, Maître." se retirant, suspicieux. Sans éducation, certes, mais point sot.

* * *

La Wyverne entre dans ma chambre et je lui saute au cou sitôt la porte close. Nous nous embrassons à nouveau sauvagement, nous savourant dans un élan de corps qui enflamme nos reins. Je ris de le sentir si fort contre mon ventre. Nous atterrissons sur le lit dans un craquement qui fait naître un sourire commun. Je le regarde ; il est fabuleux de beauté !... Je passe un certain temps à me concentrer sur la couleur particulière de ses iris : le fond, vert clair, est parsemé d'une multitudes de paillettes dorées, si denses que l'iris elle-même paraît couleur or.

Sur un sourire, ma main passe dans les mèches claires hérissées, un doigt longe le monosourcil broussailleux qui souligne le regard or. Ma contemplation terminée, il furète dans mon cou, lapant, mordillant, sauvage, le tout entrecoupé de rires aux notes espiègles, la gravité dont il se pare habituellement venant de le quitter pour me faire découvrir un tout autre homme. L'amour lui va si bien...

Je me hisse à califourchon sur lui, observant le plaisir qui déferle sur son visage au gré de mes oscillations. La voix enfle, monte, emplissant la pièce tandis que ses mains échouent sur mes hanches dans une requête muette visant à l'achever.

L'amour à ce corps solide et puissant, parsemé de cicatrices capables à elles seules de raconter les luttes incessantes, l'accession au pouvoir à la seule force d'une volonté féroce, le parcours sans faute d'un guerrier hors normes. L'amour, des heures durant... jusqu'à nous laisser pantelants et souriants, doigts parcourant mes formes dans une danse lascive, s'en pinçant les lèvres de délectation, suivant le tout d'un regard convoiteur.

Puis un baiser fait à nouveau tout basculer, lui planté durement, mes doigts venant se ficher dans les muscles bandés de ses fesses pendant qu'il nous travaille à plaisir, montant mes jambes de plus en plus haut pour accentuer tout ce qu'il donne jusqu'à notre libération dans un cri retentissant, frappant l'esprit troublé du jeune valet éperdu d'amour qui tressaille, dos contre la porte close, main ramené sur une poitrine bondissante. "Maître..."

L'instant d'après, je cajole un endroit que j'apprécie tout particulièrement chez lui : ce carrefour entre le cou et les clavicules, ce lieu creux sous la pomme d'Adam : j'y mordille la peau fine, suçotant à loisir jusqu'à le marquer, lui soutirant des soupirs éloquents qui font vibrer sa gorge dans un ronronnement de grand dragon. Puis je passe au corps, auquel je rends hommage par des caresses variées, panoplie d'effleurements, jusqu'à faire disparaître ma tête entre ses cuisses solides, lui arrachant là bien plus d'un cri étouffé. Monsieur est d'ailleurs extrêmement bien pourvu ; l'attribut masculin allant de pair avec le magnifique mètre 89. Et que dire de cette adorable toison dorée qui court depuis la base du membre viril jusqu'au nombril ?...

* * *

Valentine fixe son maître ; à dire vrai, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi - et ce dont ses oreilles ont été témoins hier soir ne fait que renforcer son opinion sur la question. Mais Rhadamanthys s'en moque éperdument, tout à son bonheur d'aimer.

"Maître, cette fille... renvoyez-la."

La Wyverne bascule le regard sur l'effronté dont la tête se tasse à l'intérieur des épaules.

"Pardon ?"

"Ri... rien, Maître."

"Il m'avait semblé." dans un grognement rappelant sans équivoque son symbole tutélaire.

L'ombre projetée tapisse un instant contre le mur son surplis aux ailes menaçantes déployées, rappelant bien à l'inconvenant la place à laquelle il doit demeurer.


	8. Coeur de Wyverne

_Ma que calor avec la Wyverne... vous voici prévenus ; ))  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : Coeur de Wyverne_

Nos mains s'étreignent d'un trottoir à l'autre pour mieux se lâcher en plein carrefour bondé. Nous fendons la foule tels des chasseurs sans proie ni gibier.

Je ris parfois en me jetant sur lui et il me fait tourner sur le trottoir, pivotant de toute sa hauteur. Un baiser vient clore le tour de manège. L'été est là.

* * *

Au bureau, nous sommes des plus discrets. Les seuls regards entendus à surprendre sont, respectivement, ceux de Minos et d'Aiacos. Mais il y a une autre personne à qui le fruit de cet amour ne convient guère et elle ne tarde pas à apparaître pour administrer au Juge, qu'elle considère comme sa possession, une démonstration d'autorité dans les règles !...

Le ricanement annonce la sanction à venir.

"Tu es ridicule, Rhadamanthys. Regarde-toi."

Elle s'approche, glissant le pouce à l'ongle pointé le long des lèvres coupables du Juge.

"A moins que ce soit pour attirer mon attention..."

La punition pénètre dans le corps indiscipliné comme un poison, contractant l'estomac dans un spasme douloureux qui le renverse en avant, maculant les pages écrites du nouveau contrat d'un vomissement sanglant comme un coup de poing mortel à même les viscères.

"Crois-tu vraiment que je puisse tolérer longuement ce manège, Rhadamanthys ?"

Il tousse, s'essuyant du revers, maculant le col de sa chemise sous le gilet sans manches.

Elle glisse son arme sous le menton rebelle.

"Regarde-moi, Rhadamanthys !..."

Ses pupilles appellent le feu divin.

"Me suis-je bien faite comprendre, Juge ?"

Ses yeux suivent avec précision le filet carmin laissé aux commissures du Juge impénitent.

"Est-ce clair, Rhadamanthys ?"

Il retient avec peine une nouvelle quinte sanglante.

* * *

La stagiaire, dénommée Clémentine, est le nouveau jouet des Juges en manque d'amour.

"Mais rien ne te vaut." se plaît à me rappeler Aiacos.

* * *

Le Garuda vient faire son nid au creux de mon épaule. Mon nez plonge dans les mèches de jais.

Que faire pour aider Rhadamanthys ?...

Comme s'il devinait mes pensées, ses doigts viennent jouer avec mon médaillon : "Briser le lien ne va pas s'avérer aisé."

"Il en coûtera."

"S'il survit." cherchant mes lèvres pour les sceller et mette fin au doute.

* * *

Je m'installe et fais rouler la chaise jusqu'aux plans que j'étudie, compulsant le tout sur la base de données.

Il règne une chaleur intenable dans les locaux ; clim en panne oblige.

Aiacos est le premier à tomber le t-shirt et Clémentine s'en lèche les lèvres.

Minos préfère s'éventer avec ce qui lui tombe sous les doigts.

Quant à Rhadamanthys, il s'est contenté de desserrer son nœud de cravate, chemise moite de sueur.

* * *

La pluie s'abat, faisant hurler le vent et rouler le tonnerre, illuminant les cieux de cette électricité déchargée sur Terre. Je cours, cherchant refuge et là, attendue, une porte cochère dans une ruelle déserte !...

Rejointe bientôt par une Wyverne joliment trempée... mais pas à court d'idées !...

Ses mains montent toujours plus haut, partant de mi-cuisses, couvrant mon corps de sa silhouette massive, lové sur moi comme le plus doux des dragons, main glissant sous la cuisse pour mieux me hisser sur lui, prêt pour ce à quoi on lui demandait de renoncer !... la pluie frappe son dos offert aux éléments et à la vue, glissant en moi en un tour de main, laissant mes soupirs lourds flatter oreilles et aiguiser sens, mouvements réduits alors que les éclairs déchirent le ciel suppliant, bougeant de plaisir non dissimulé, visage marqué par un défilement coupable ; transgression ultime zébrée de cris à l'unisson alors que nous basculons dans le vif du sujet, hurlant notre caprice à pleins poumons, nous moquant ouvertement de la représentante de tous les dieux. L'orgasme nous cueille au moment où la pluie se fait plus forte et l'orage porté à son paroxysme. Il n'a pas renoncé. Et son corps est prêt à subir les affres de ce nouvel égarement. L'aimer n'en revêt que plus de valeur encore.

* * *

Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, trempé mais heureux, souriant, secouant la tête en arrière, mouillant le dossier.

Je le rejoins, me glissant tout contre lui, main sur le gilet, venant m'attaquer au lobe de son oreille impie, lui murmurant la chaleur de quelques mots qui lancent ses reins dans un feu charnel. La langue se charge de l'achever, glissée dans l'interstice, traîtresse. La main descend plus bas, sur le renflement délictueux, le renforçant davantage jusqu'à lui arracher des sons d'une indécence ténébreuse. J'observe le sourcil se froncer à mesure que son plaisir monte toujours plus haut, traits froissés par la luxure.

Un instant, mon âme tremble de voir débarquer la furie faite femme mais le baiser chaud me retire à ma contemplation morbide, m'amenant dans les contrées accueillantes de sa peau. L'instant d'après, je le chevauche comme on dompterait un étalon sauvage, vue s'échouant sur le renflement de sa pomme virile, tandis que de la bouche ouverte s'échappent une folle cascade de cris et d'appels impudiques. Mes mains courent de part et d'autre de ses bras qu'elles ramènent en croix sur le dossier, s'arrêtant sur le bracelet cuir qui orne le poignet droit. Jouer des hanches, associées aux contractions interdites autour de son attribut tendu, gorgé de plaisir illicite, bouche venant happer une à une les expressions grognées qui lui échappent dans un flot ardent, descendant en mordillages humides sur la pomme vibrante. Le travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il donne tout dans un rugissement exalté. Nouvel éclat éblouissant de plaisir mâle, se mêlant à un orgasme tout féminin. Jouer sur lui, le taquiner encore pendant qu'il demeure dur, regard s'amusant avec le sien, sourires se répondant entre deux plaintes lascives, feu impudent dansant sans fin au fond des prunelles, vives de vie. La Wyverne est si belle lorsqu'elle se laisse aimer... au mépris de toute absolution.

* * *

Le cri est retenu entre les dents closes, en barrière à la douleur. Le fouet vient lacérer un nouveau pan de chair, laissant éclater un aboi étouffé.

"Je veux t'entendre crier, Rhadamanthys ! sois bon chien et hurle !"

Les doigts viennent se crisper autour de la prise d'acier des chaînes autour des bracelets de poignets, corps soumis au caprice dévastateur d'une furie déchaînée. Elle-même manie le fouet sur le dos offert du Juge, traçant des sillons toujours plus profonds.

"Tu nous y obliges, Rhadamanthys. Ta folie nous y oblige !"

Nouveau coup qui emporte son pesant en chair. Nouveau cri contenu au fond de la gorge, conscience s'éloignant lentement de la prison, filant entre les barreaux noircis par le temps.

Le fouet se change en serpent et là, il hurle, se redressant dans le lit, moite de terreur.

Un cauchemar... ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il jette un œil sur la place vide. Il aimerait que je sois là, à ses côtés, maintenant.


	9. Amours de Juges

_Encore un avis de chaleur du côté de la Wyverne... Il est vrai que tout, chez ce mec, évoque la puissance !... mais les autres Juges ne sont pas en reste dans ce chapitre : ))  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : Amours de Juges_

J'observe les doigts fins de Minos manier ce volant garni de cuir noble. La Mercedes classe S sombre file sur les avenues.

"Souhaites-tu toujours le rencontrer ?..."

Nous parlons évidemment de la même personne.

"Daignera-t-il fouler le sol impur de cette Terre ?..."

"Lorsque son humeur s'y prêtera, oui. Il se peut également fort qu'il s'y trouve en territoire conquis."

Je fixe la route.

"Ne disais-tu pas que tu te sentais prête à ployer un genou devant lui ?..."

"Et il viendrait ?... comme ça ?... au bureau ?..."

"Il aime à se promener sur la Terre. Qu'elle soit impure ou non."

Haussement de sourcils.

"Par ailleurs, je me rends à la volière en fin d'après-midi. Voudrais-tu m'y accompagner ?..."

"La volière ?"

"Au sud de Paris, oui."

Décidément, nous allons de surprise en surprise !...

* * *

La route se fait rapidement. La discussion est animée au cours du trajet - on ne s'ennuie jamais avec Minos !...

Au détour d'un parc, la volière apparaît : imposante, abritant toutes sortes de rapaces.

Minos sort du véhicule, enfilant un manteau d'automne - car oui, les feuilles de mettent déjà à tomber - au col à fourrure sombre laissant passer celui, couleur lie de vin, de sa chemise. Toujours très classe, quoi qu'il fasse et où qu'il aille, le Griffon. Le vent joue joliment avec sa chevelure argentée. Après s'être annoncé, il enfile un gant de fauconnerie.

Aussitôt, à l'avancée de Minos, un aigle royal magnifique s'approche du grillage.

Garuda et Griffon ont bien un rapace en commun.

"A dire vrai, mes frères et moi aimerions beaucoup te voir ployer le genou devant notre Seigneur." ton de confession, lèvre inférieure pincée sous forme d'aveu complémentaire, idée qui remue.

"Ne serait-ce pas entrer en conflit direct avec la chef des armées ?..."

"Le conflit ferait-il trembler une âme aussi compromise que la tienne ?"

Il ouvre la porte de la volière et tend le gant. L'aigle vient s'y poser et reçoit sa première récompense.

Nous rejoignons l'aire de vol.

"Nous pensons tous fermement que notre armée se doit d'être gouvernée de manière différente. Idée qui ne convient guère aux dieux jumeaux."

"Je le pense aussi."

"Nous tâchons de le faire connaître à notre Seigneur, sans toutefois le brusquer." en lâchant l'aigle qui s'envole de manière majestueuse. "Pandora est zélée. Elle a cependant failli de nombreuses fois. De plus, il existe... ce _lien_ avec l'un des nôtres." Minos est tout en retenue sur le sujet.

"Je comprends."

"J'en suis certain. Comme tu as su comprendre chacun d'entre nous." voix caressante. Il accueille à nouveau l'aigle sur le gant de cuir épais, lui offrant une autre récompense. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour la Wyverne ; elle a les écailles dures."

"Je soupçonne fortement votre chef à jupons de vouloir l'entraîner dans sa chute."

"A lui d'en décider."

Nouveau lâcher d'aigle.

"Ce ne sera ni la première ni la dernière fois que la Wyverne s'élèvera contre une décision prise par Pandora. Sous sa carapace, l'animal est méfiant, notamment en ce qui concerne les choix tactiques. Je me souviens parfaitement de l'envoi d'un de ses subordonné lors de mon assaut en Grèce."

Je viens me blottir contre lui, humant l'odeur subtile de son eau de toilette de prix, me laissant chatouiller le visage par quelques mèches folles.

"Le dragon fait surveiller l'aîné ?..."

"Peut-être le dragon ailé sait-il à quel point Garuda et Griffon n'en font qu'à leur tête !..."

* * *

Aiacos a une discussion animée avec Clémentine devant la machine à café. Son index vient courir le long de la clavicule dégagée par le petit haut de la jeune fille. Elle rit. Garuda est en pleine épreuve de séduction ; le cadet a besoin de plaire. Le maître des cieux aime être regardé, choyé. Il apprécie de tester son pouvoir sur les âmes. Qui pourrait croire, derrière ce sourire de façade, que se cache un Juge démis de ses fonctions jadis, marqué à jamais par l'opprobre de sa chute ?...

Le projet de _Garudaship_ n'est que le premier pas vers sa rédemption - si toutefois Hadès la lui accorde. Le roi de Karura a besoin de régner à nouveau sur l'espace des cieux. C'est avec force et acharnement qu'il tracera sa voie pour s'élever. En attendant, ses jeux sont simples. Dire que jadis il était capable de broyer deux êtres à la fois d'un seul claquement de doigts...

Magnifique Aiacos. Tu devais être resplendissant dans ton surplis rappelant ton très mystique animal totem... et tu n'as rien perdu de ta superbe malgré ta déchéance au titre de roi des cieux, de Juge terrible des Enfers.

* * *

Étrangement, celui que Clémentine craint le plus est Minos. La façon dont il fait jouer ses doigts superbes entre les élastiques immaculés, son regard camouflé sous la lourde frange, ses pics verbaux, son attitude douce-amère, font forte impression sur la jeune stagiaire.

Je décide de l'aborder en tête-à-tête au café : "Il semblerait que notre bel argenté te fasse peur..."

Valse-hésitation à me suivre sur le terrain proposé. "Ce n'est pas grave, Clémentine. Prends du bon temps avec Aiacos, ainsi que le cœur t'en dit."

"Cela... se voit à ce point ?..." en dansant d'un pied à l'autre.

Adorable !...

* * *

Réunion qui s'éternise, à savoir faire jour dans le carnet de clientèle en écrémant un maximum pour un nombre restreint de noms prestigieux.

Rapidement rattrapé par l'ennui, Minos attrape son stylo plume et se met à griffonner sur mon bloc notes : " _Le genre de femme... qui serait capable de nous demander de lui ... faire l'amour, tour à tour, en surplis_..."

Je rosis violemment tandis que son sourire me dorlote.

Il rajoute, peu avant la fin tant attendue de l'assemblée : "... _et je sais par lequel tu commencerais_." en tapotant la pointe, regard cherchant le mien sous sa lourde frange.

* * *

Repas en tête-à-tête avec Rhadamanthys. Je ne cesse de le dévorer des yeux. Monsieur a tout pour plaire : la haute stature, le corps avantageux, une classe et une fierté guerrière indéniables ; un véritable leader naturel, un meneur d'hommes. Dur en affaires également. Aujourd'hui, le style vestimentaire s'attache à la cravate nouée bas, assortie au pantalon à pinces couleur anthracite, gilet beige sans manches, manches de chemise retroussées, bracelet cuir et grosse montre de marque à l'autre poignet.

Main qui cherche la sienne et affole son sourire lorsque nos doigts viennent à se croiser.

"J'ai... une requête particulière à formuler..."

"Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Mais je t'en prie : à toi l'honneur."

"J'aimerai... que tu me fasses l'amour en surplis."

Le regard pailleté d'or coule sur moi, le sourire prend un autre tour. "Pourquoi ?..."

"Parce que je veux sentir ton entière force, Rhadamanthys. Ta puissance spectrale. La dévotion et la ferveur du Juge."

"En échange, je veux que nous rejouions la partie de chasse pour la conclure comme cela se devait."

Le regard fond sur moi. Une Wyverne en grand appétit !... j'en frémis indécemment.

"Acte 1 dans un cadre particulier ?..."

"Je te laisse le choix des armes, Rhadamanthys."

* * *

Tête penchée sur le côté, j'essore mes cheveux, les entortillant dans la serviette.

Passée au salon, je sirote un thé avant de rejoindre le lit. Il est près de 23 heures. La résidence est calme lorsque soudain, un cri. Les forces de l'ordre sont appelées en renfort et l'attroupement se tasse. J'assiste, depuis la fenêtre, au retrait du ballet de gyrophares lorsque soudain, me retournant dans la pièce, une ombre projette ses ailes griffues sur mon lit.

Il se tient là, superbe, du haut de son mètre 89. Lentement, je pivote, regard fixé sur le surplis terrible que la pale lueur lunaire flatte de quelques rayons. Il est... magnifique, au-delà des mots. Je me pose, assise au pied du lit. Il ne bouge pas, statique.

"Wyverne..." soufflé dans la pénombre.

Il retire son casque impressionnant, surmonté de trois cornes menaçantes sur lesquelles il a déjà empalé bon nombre de victimes, le portant sous le bras. Un pas en avant le place au centre de la pièce. Je me lève et en fait le tour, lentement, cherchant à imprimer dans ma mémoire chaque détail du fantastique surplis, laissant mes yeux courir aussi bien sur sa cuirasse que sur les parties dévoilées de son corps, notamment ses cuisses découpées de muscles saillants sous l'étoffe foncée. Les ailes du surplis sont magnifiques de puissance !... j'ose à peine les imaginer déployées !...

" _God_... Rhadamanthys..."

L'appel le lance jusqu'aux reins, levant légèrement le menton.

Ainsi donc, le voilà, ce Juge inflexible !... La terreur des Enfers... j'imagine aisément la frayeur qui doit saisir ses ennemis à sa seule vue...

La Wyverne est tout en pointes ; menaçante, agressive.

Ma main vient effleurer les contours du surplis, comme si elle caressait déjà l'homme qui l'endosse.

Je me place devant lui, levant les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer les siens.

"Magnifique... tu mérites très justement les titres dont on te pare."

Ma main attrape la sienne, gantée dans le surplis. La sensation est étrange ; une morsure.

Je le libère et m'éloigne, regagnant le lit lorsque soudain, une force stupéfiante me saisit et me plaque contre le surplis, main et avant-bras passant sous mes cuisses pour me soulever de terre d'un seul mouvement de bras et me hisser sur lui, debout, entrejambe ouvert sur ses hanches, jambes venant se nouer à lui telle une liane, sans qu'il ne me le commande. Le casque aux trois cornes immenses vient de heurter le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ses mains filent le long de mes cuisses ouvertes, toujours par le dessous, échouant à l'endroit convoité, me comblant de plusieurs doigts. Le geignement qui m'échappe achève de l'allumer, tant il fouille en moi dans des sons indécents que mon corps ne refrène pas le moins du monde. Pire lorsque je me mets à osciller des hanches, me procurant, en sus, mon propre bien, faisant enfler mes soupirs déjà lourds, à ses oreilles. Une première jouissance m'arrache à la terre, dans un cri jeté, alors que je me replie contre son corps blindé. Lentement, il me libère et me laisse regagner le sol, corps glissant lentement le long de la partie avant du surplis. J'ose à peine imaginer son état... pourtant, fier, il ne laisse encore rien transparaître qui permettrait d'en préjuger. Ses doigts, par contre, sont humides de l'effet laissé par mon plaisir.

Je regagne le lit, l'invitant d'une main.

"Viens, mon Beau... viens."

Son pas est tout aussi menaçant que le surplis et ce sont deux ailes immenses qui se rabattent sur moi. Le poids de son corps, allié à celui du surplis, me font ployer. Il le note, pivotant pour me laisser le chevaucher, ce que je fais sans bouder mon plaisir, main agile glissant sous le pan central du surplis, échouant sur un renflement des plus prometteurs que je flatte encore de la main, attentive à ce qui s'échappe de sa gorge, jusqu'à en obtenir des grognements exaltés. Mon corps se tord de désir aux sons qu'il est incapable de contenir. Pupilles révulsées, paupières mi-closes, l'animal se régale de mes caresses. Je pourrai l'achever ainsi mais j'ai prévu autre chose...

Ses mains viennent fracasser mes hanches dans leur poigne, m'arrachant un geignement qui l'alerte. Il radoucit sa poigne terrible, à mon grand désenchantement. Je glisse sur lui dans des mouvements lascifs, cuisses se blessant aux pointes qui forment la partie haute des cuissardes. C'en est délicieux de douleur !...

Il cligne, comme ramené à la réalité et stoppe le mouvement de mes hanches d'un geste trop doux à mon goût. C'est alors que je m'empale sur lui, sans autre forme de procès, lui arrachant un grognement profond. Il est... parfait !... je l'entraîne dans ma chute, hanches de plus en plus vives.

"Attends... tu vas... te faire mal si tu... continues..."

Je penche mon visage sur le sien et pivote, l'entraînant sur moi avec force. Il prend garde à ne pas me blesser davantage, attentif. Je l'empoigne soudain par les cheveux, sauvage, sans aucun égard ; je me moque que nous nous fassions mal !... seul compte le moment et je veux qu'il soit unique et violent !...

" _Be unkind..._ Rhadamanthys !... _"_

Sur un grondement aussi féroce qu'exalté, la Wyverne plante ses dents dans mon épaule puis la quitte, sillonnant de la langue jusqu'à ma bouche dans laquelle il plonge, vif, tandis que ses hanches ne veillent qu'à sa libération, se moquant à présent de m'écorcher jusqu'à la chair. Il joue un instant de son cosmos, terriblement agressif, d'une sauvagerie entêtante et c'est sur un rugissement retentissant et terriblement animal qu'il cède, corps secoué comme un beau diable, dans un florilège de sensations brutes.

* * *

Je caresse les cheveux blonds, encore suintants aux racines. Il est allongé sur le lit, ailes repliées, sommeillant à moitié. L'arrière de mes cuisses est écorché sur une bonne longueur mais je m'en moque ; il sera bien assez tôt de m'en préoccuper demain. Pour l'heure, je profite du moment présent et surtout d'avoir un Juge aussi puissant dans mon lit !...


	10. Hei, Ingrid - God Morgen !

_Décidément... c'est l'été côté chaleur !... XD et à part ça, Valentine risque fort de surprendre !... et voici enfin l'entrée en scène de celui qu'attendait tant Lune De Neige ; ))  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 : Hei, Ingrid - God Morgen !..._

Deuxième manche :

Nous retrouvons à nouveau le sol fangeux des terres détrempées. Les conditions sont similaires à celles rencontrées l'hiver passé : froides et boueuses. La pluie nous surprend en fin de parcours... les robes des chevaux se couvrent de cette bourbe chargée de débris végétaux. Nos visages sont maculés de boue durcie. A dire vrai, nous sommes plus proches de ressembler à deux bêtes qu'à deux cavaliers !...

Nos corps sont rompus par la battue.

* * *

Nous regagnons enfin la même auberge qui semble avoir changé de propriétaire.

Rhadamanthys me rejoint devant l'âtre. Il appose son front contre le mien, bouche venant chercher la mienne, main placée dans ma nuque. C'est doux, c'est chaud, sensuel. Ah ! Monsieur de la Wyverne sait être tant d'hommes à la fois !...

Son regard bascule jusqu'à l'étage.

"Vraiment, tu aurais agi de la sorte la première fois ?..."

"J'agis de la sorte maintenant." avec un sourire qui coupe mon questionnement.

Je me lève et nous regagnons sa chambre.

Sitôt la porte close, il m'y plaque, mains remontant le long de mes cuisses jusqu'aux hanches qu'il empoigne. Mes mains filent dans la chevelure épaisse, saisissant les plus lourdes mèches puis les laissant filer à mesure que le baiser s'approfondit ou change de rythme.

Nous geignons déjà à l'unisson, corps se réclamant.

"Tu m'aurais fait ça la première fois, je crois que..."

"Oui ?..."

Je secoue la tête avant de reprendre le baiser encore plus fort. Lorsque je le quitte sur un halètement commun, c'est pour lui murmurer des paroles chaudes à l'oreille et achever de le rendre totalement fou de désir.

Je monte une jambe après l'autre contre son corps dur. Il m'attrape sous la cuisse puis vient chercher la seconde. Le geignement qui s'échappe lorsqu'il me place sur son corps est indécent de désir.

"Prends-moi... contre cette porte... vite !..."

Il sourit.

"J'avais dans l'idée d'aller... très lentement, au contraire..."

"En seras-tu capable, Wyverne ?..." avec la main descendant le flatter, lui arrachant un grognement féroce.

"Tu... en doutes ?..."

"C'est moi qui... ne tiendrais pas..."

"Tu m'as déjà prouvé qu'importait le nombre de fois..."

Il souffle, chaud.

J'ouvre sa chemise en l'arrachant presque : besoin de sentir sa peau brûlante contre la mienne.

Ses doigts cherchent sous ma tenue, trouvant leur bonheur sur un son lascif tandis qu'il me tient toujours plaquée contre la porte.

"Lentement, hmm ?..."

"Oui... très..."

Ses caresses me brûlent littéralement et je tente de bouger contre lui mais il me maintient plaquée, ce qui restreint mes mouvements.

"On renonce déjà ?..."

"Wyverne !..."

Je lève haut le menton en laissant échapper un cri lorsqu'il se penche sur moi pour m'honorer des lèvres. C'en est insupportable de volupté !... tant et si bien qu'il obtient de moi une première jouissance qu'il savoure en tremblant presque. Il relève le regard sur moi, amplement satisfait.

Je pourrai en grogner en retour tant il ne cède pas !...

Et il poursuit, prenant effectivement tout son temps...

* * *

 _"Tu as assez joué, Rhadamanthys. Il est temps de te rappeler quel bon chien tu dois être pour nos armées. L'heure est venue de reprendre ton dressage en main."_

* * *

Nous rejoignons l'aéroport en début de soirée. Vol à 20h20 par la compagnie Norwegian. Classe Affaires, évidemment !... repas copieux servi à bord. Pour la petite histoire, notre jet privé a été joyeusement subtilisé par Sir Garuda qui souhaitait en mettre plein la vue à Clémentine, fin de la parenthèse !...

Minos me signale qu'il a quelque chose pour moi dans sa valise. Je suis aussi curieuse qu'impatiente !...

* * *

Nous descendons au Grand Hotel où Minos nous a réservé la meilleure suite. Je me régale de l'entendre parler norvégien.

La suite est spacieuse, dans des tons doux.

Je presse le Griffon d'ouvrir sa valise et de dévoiler ce qu'elle cache ! Oh !... un bunad de toute beauté, dans les tons rouge et noir. Par ailleurs, Minos n'est pas en reste car le sien est assorti !... nous voici parés pour la visite royale.

C'est avec un rire que je me jette sur le Griffon et le plaque sur le matelas, mains nouées autour de ses poignets fins, regard cherchant sous la frange rabattue.

"Si je t'attachais ?..."

"Hmm... voyons... d'ordinaire, c'est moi qui suis l'instigateur de ce genre d'amusement. Bah, pourquoi pas... cela me changera de l'ordinaire." avec un sourire terrible.

Je récupère un pan de tissu et attrape ses poignets pour les lier aux barreaux du lit.

Mes mains se glissent sous la chemise, caressant, effleurant, furetant, pinçant.

Il laisse passer un sifflement entre ses dents closes.

Je m'en amuse mais il m'attise également.

Déterminée, je poursuis mes explorations, lui arrachant une panoplie d'expressions à mesure que je touche à des points sensibles.

Le jeu a ainsi duré des heures. Poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, il n'a malgré tout pas demandé grâce.

* * *

Le grand jour est là - après une nuit relativement courte du fait de nos joutes !...

Minos apparaît en bunad, pivotant sur lui-même - le Griffon est du genre cabotin !... je ris : "Merveilleux, Minos !..." Il est effectivement splendide !...

Je tire sur les pans de ma robe. Il admire et finit par applaudir.

"Nous voici fins prêts, il me semble ?..."

* * *

Un véhicule officiel nous attend dans l'avenue en contrebas.

C'est décidément la grande pompe !... le Griffon apprécie.

La famille royale nous attend en bas des marches du palais. Minos tremble d'anticipation - un Juge peut-il à ce point nourrir des sentiments proches de la vénération pour de simples humains ?...

La princesse Ingrid est jeune, blonde comme les blés, vêtue d'un bermuda noir à dentelles blanches, chemisier rose pale, collants à rayures et chaussures blanches.

Minos s'accroupit devant elle - poser un genou à terre est exclusivement réservé à sa Grandeur Hadès Sama. Délicatement, il attrape la petite main et l'avance jusqu'à ses lèvres : " _Hei, Ingrid - God Morgen !_..." (*)

La fillette paraît surprise par la lourde frange qui cache le regard perçant du Griffon. Ce dernier est tout sourire.

Puis ce fut le repas officiel - Minos a expressément exigé qu'aucun média ne soit présent - qu'aucun élément perturbateur n'est venu troubler.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Monsieur de la Wyverne s'en était retourné à sa propriété de campagne.

Il y fut accueilli par un Valentine fou de joie de revoir son maître !... en outre, la folle idée avait germé dans l'esprit du palefrenier qu'il était grand temps de déclarer sa flamme.

Alors que Rhadamanthys rentrait d'une virée équestre, déposant la selle sur le montant prévu à cet effet, Valentine vint le trouver. Il se colla sans préavis au corps solide de son maître, cherchant sa bouche. Deux mains puissantes vinrent le repousser par les épaules, faisant grimacer le garçon tant la pression exercée était forte.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!"

"Je vous aime depuis si longtemps, Maître..."

Rhadamanthys le toisait, regard indéfini.

"Chaque fois que vous partez et réapparaissez à nouveau, je sens ce feu me consumer... Maître, je vous en prie..."

Une gifle modérée eut tôt fait de remettre les idées en place au jeune garçon.

"Reprends-toi, Valentine !..."

La Wyverne a le cœur retourné même si aucun signe extérieur ne vient trahir son émoi intérieur.

"Occupe-toi de la bride. Ne reste pas planté là comme un idiot."

Le palefrenier vient d'être ramené sur terre, voyant son maître disparaître des écuries.

* * *

Rhadamanthys se servit du scotch, observant l'imposant portrait médiéval trônant au-dessus de l'âtre.

" _Valentine est devenu fou, ma parole !_..." songeait-il. Un petit rire vint appuyer l'affirmation. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré puis avala une gorgée.

Une ombre fuit. Mais les sens de la Wyverne, des plus aiguisés, débusquèrent le sursaut dans l'air, pire : ils humaient la présence proche d'un humain.

"Valentine !... approche."

Le palefrenier stoppa son pas, comme frappé par la voix qui venait de tonner à travers la vaste pièce centrale, tremblant sous la coupe d'un maître dont la colère pouvait être des plus meurtrières... lentement, il s'afficha devant la Wyverne.

"Approche, te dis-je."

Valentine s'avança lentement, regard captivé malgré lui par la prestance stupéfiante de la Wyverne, par cette noblesse dont il ne se départait jamais. Le voici pratiquement à hauteur de son maître.

Soudain, une lueur terrible fendit la distance entre les deux hommes. Et elle apparut. Sourire terrifiant plaqué aux lèvres. Sa colère se lisait dans ses pupilles sombres, promettant les flammes d'une implacable vengeance.

"Voyons... nous avons là deux chiens qui refusent d'obéir." le ton était doucereux, persifflant.

Rhadamanthys se plaça en avant, protégeant le frêle garçon.

"Mais l'un semble plus responsable que l'autre. Il n'a pas écouté ma mise en garde. Il me faut donc sévir."

Rhadamanthys serrait les dents ; l'expérience allait s'avérer douloureuse et le guerrier puisait dans ses ressources pour faire face à la fureur de Pandora.

"Je vous demande d'épargner..." coupé.

Il crachait déjà du sang, victime d'un coup terrible dans l'estomac, lui prenant les viscères en tenaille.

"MAITRE !" criait Valentine derrière lui.

Il demeurait debout, chancelant sous la violence du coup, vêtements tachés de son propre sang. Son poing demeurait à hauteur de hanche, prêt à attaquer mais il en était empêché par sa volonté qui lui commandait de subir.

Un nouvel impact le pencha en avant, nouvelle gerbe sanglante lui sortant de la bouche, frappé à nouveau en plein centre vital. Le genou gauche toucha le sol, près de la flaque vermeille.

"Voilà déjà une position qui te sied mieux, Rhadamanthys. N'oublie jamais que la place d'un chien est aux pieds de son maître."

Le Juge leva des yeux terribles sur la femme faite démon, sa respiration était forte, heurtée. Le visage suintant de sueur, sang commençant à sécher aux commissures.

"Mon maître... est le Seigneur Hadès." dans un grognement de rage que ses pupilles ne masquaient plus.

"ET JE SUIS SA SŒUR !"

Les mots de Rhadamanthys frappèrent Valentine en plein cœur, dévoilant en un éclair sa nature spectrale.

Pandora remarqua le changement avant même Rhadamanthys.

"Oh, voyez-vous cela... voilà ici quelqu'un prêt à mourir pour toi, Rhadamanthys." la voix venait de s'habiller d'une douceur feinte.

La Wyverne tourna le regard.

"Maître..."

Valentine venait de revêtir son surplis, celui l'Étoile Pleureuse de la Harpie.

"Rhadamanthys, débarrasse-nous de ce gêneur." claqua à la manière d'un fouet.

Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, le surplis du Juge venait de le revêtir, déployant là des ailes d'une menace terrifiante.

"Maître, laissez-moi lui régler son compte !... ne vous laissez pas abuser par cette femme, je vous en prie, Maître !... vous que j'ai toujours admiré..."

La Wyverne déployait son beau mètre 89, regard fou, cheveux dansant autour de son visage figé.

"Il suffit ! Obéis, Rhadamanthys !..."

"Il suffit, Pandora." intervint une voix que nul ne pouvait ignorer tant elle frappait les oreilles jusqu'à l'âme.

"Sei... Seigneur Hadès ?"

Il apparut, blasé par le tumulte dans ses rangs.

Rhadamanthys ploya le genou à terre devant son dieu, sitôt imité par Valentine.

"Cette clameur est celle de trop, Pandora."

"Seigneur, je n'ai fait que..."

"... que semer le trouble au sein de mes armées, Pandora."

La voix du Souverain était calme, posée. Mais la menace froide qu'elle évoquait était bien réelle, palpable.

"Au point qu'il faille que je me déplace en personne, Pandora."

Elle posa deux genoux à terre, par contrition. L'usage de son nom à trois reprises par le dieu de la mort glaçait le sang.

"Tes manières intrigantes ont eu raison de ma patience, Pandora."

"Seigneur !..."

"Je ne veux plus entendre un mot franchir tes lèvres, Pandora."

Elle baissa la tête et le regard, humiliée.

"Rhadamanthys m'a toujours servi fidèlement et je n'ai jamais eu vent de la moindre révolte au sein du rang de ses subordonnés. Toi, par contre..." la phrase restait volontairement suspendue.

"Seigneur, je ne fais que vous servir..."

"Plus un mot, ai-je dit, Pandora. Serais-tu à ce point folle pour oser me provoquer ?"

Elle déglutit, tremblante.

"Je vais te sceller dans une de nos prisons pour que tu puisses méditer sur ton comportement, Pandora. Tu en seras libérée lorsque je le déciderai."

Le corps féminin disparut sur un cri aigu, sur un geste vague du Souverain tout puissant.

"Levez-vous." aux deux hommes. "Rhadamanthys."

"Seigneur ?"

"Tu vas aller dans les contrées d'Obyssa. Il se trouve là un homme dont je souhaite m'adjoindre les services."

"Bien, Seigneur."

Le souverain disparut.

La Wyverne tourna le regard sur Valentine. Le visage du palefrenier rayonnait.

"Laissez-moi vous accompagner, Maître Rhadamanthys."

* * *

Du sang, du sang partout !... une marre de sang !... et au bout des cheveux blonds...

Rhadamanthys !...

Je me redresse dans un cri. L'appartement est vide. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

* * *

(*) "Bonjour" en norvégien


	11. Aura suprême

_Encore du chaud... on ne s'en lasse pas, du côté des Juges ! XD J'avoue être heureuse de ma trouvaille concernant le rang qu'occupera mon OC... reste maintenant plus qu'à dénicher son futur animal totem ! héhéhé ! oh et puis le Grand Hadès entre à nouveau en scène ! TADAAAAN ! et joli anachronisme dans le texte avec mélange du manga originale et de TLC. Encore merci pour votre fidélité !... : ))  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 : Aura suprême_

La vision que j'ai eue voilà quelques jours tourne toujours en boucle dans ma tête... éclaboussant de sang mes rétines... imprimée dans mon cerveau... logée dans mon cœur...

Rhadamanthys...

Je rehausse davantage le col du manteau clair, j'enfonce mes mains glacées dans les poches puis je fends la foule. Arrêtée devant le passage piétions, le feu vert clignote, comme si je ne le voyais pas.

Une présence m'enveloppe soudain. L'homme est haut. Il me parle comme on rêve.

Rhadamanthys... je sais... j'ai vu... l'heure de ta mort. Mes yeux trahissent ce que je pense tout bas. Il me fixe, remontant un peu plus mon col, mains chaudes courant de part et d'autre du visage. Tu as l'air si... vivant, mon prince... je tends la main et mes doigts croisent les tiens sur le fond de cet automne soufflant et appelant de toutes ses forces l'hiver.

Se pourrait-il que tu sois aussi insouciant ou sais-tu mieux que moi masquer le trouble ?... tu ne laisses rien transparaître... est-ce là l'attitude que tu t'es choisie ?...

J'ai envie de pleurer dans tes bras plutôt que de te faire l'amour ce soir...

 _"Je ne peux pas te laisser t'en aller ainsi, Rhadamanthys... je ne le permettrai pas..."_

 _"Si c'est pour servir mon Seigneur, tu devras me laisser partir."_

Je ne peux pas, Rhadamanthys... pas lorsque je caresse ton visage serein quand le sommeil daigne te cueillir... ton âme de soldat cependant me fait la guerre, partant en croisade contre les sentiments, bataillant jusqu'à briser chaque lien qui empêche l'accomplissement de ton devoir.

* * *

J'ouvre la porte des locaux et retiens un cri : des corps... allongés au sol... comme frappés par un mal foudroyant... pourtant leurs visages ont tous l'air serein...

Je ressens un cosmos terriblement puissant qui n'appartient à aucun des Juges !... et ce cosmos m'attire.

Dans la salle de repos, le spectacle me cloue littéralement sur place : les trois Juges ont revêtus leurs surplis et se tiennent, un genou à terre, devant un homme qui irradie de beauté ténébreuse.

Un seul nom me vient à l'esprit : Hadès.

Le souverain du monde souterrain est installé dans le canapé, me jaugeant d'un regard émeraude surnaturel dont on ne trouve nulle équivalence dans le règne humain. Son visage paraît de marbre, encadré par une chevelure sauvage de jais.

"Avance-toi."

Je me place à la droite de Minos qui borde le groupe, posant un genou à terre.

"Voilà une bonne éducation. Je vous félicite, Messieurs." aux Juges, à mon sujet.

Il irradie de puissance !... il est purement et simplement magnifique !... véritablement un dieu dans tous les sens du terme !...

"Il est encore trop tôt pour que tu me prêtes allégeance mais ton heure viendra."

Je fixe le sol, incapable de soutenir son regard perçant jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme.

"Relevez-vous, mes Juges."

Ils s'exécutent, dans un bruissement de surplis ailés.

"Aiacos. L'heure est venue de me prouver ta bonne foi."

Sur un signe, il souffle la porte d'une armoire métallique à l'intérieur de laquelle Clémentine, encore vivante, a trouvé refuge, hébétée, tremblante.

"Tue-la, Aiacos."

Je n'ose fixer personne. Je ne peux sentir les pensées confuses qui agitent un instant le Juge de Garuda.

J'entends simplement un pas puis un second puis un cri terminé par l'éclaboussure d'une gerbe de sang sur le sol.

Je tremble.

Le dieu affiche un léger sourire.

"Je t'attribue à nouveau tes fonctions, roi de Karura. Ta loyauté envers moi a été prouvée."

Sa voix semble appartenir aux tréfonds des Enfers tant elle résonne dans la pièce.

"Mon Seigneur." annonce la voix d'Aiacos sans le moindre trémolo, ployant à nouveau le genou devant son dieu.

Le souverain se lève et vient poser la main sur l'épaule du Garuda avant de disparaître.

Je souffle, enfin.

"Nous avons un problème urgent à régler." annonce Rhadamanthys en jaugeant les corps à terre, dont le plus sanglant : celui de Clémentine. La Wyverne ne semble jamais se départir de son esprit pragmatique...

Je peine à me remettre de cette apparition ; les expressions aussi biens verbales que faciales du souverain demeurant gravées dans ma mémoire.

Je cherche secours du côté du regard des Juges.

"Apparemment, il t'a fait forte impression..." note Minos, devant mon expression figée. Il m'entoure alors d'une aile protectrice de son surplis.

* * *

La descente - ou la montée, selon l'endroit où l'on se place ! - du dieu des Enfers est passée totalement inaperçue aux yeux du monde. Nous avons justifié les pertes humaines par un empoisonnement. Étrangement, l'enquête et les autopsies sont allées dans ce sens.

* * *

Je rejoins Aiacos sur le canapé, glissant mes doigts dans les mèches épaisses du cadet.

"Je vais te changer les idées, Monsieur du Garuda."

Son regard se met à pétiller.

"Vraiment ?..."

"Hmm mmm. Tu recevras un mail dans le courant de l'après-midi."

Il jubile, adorant les surprises. Le roi aime être distrait et ne supporte guère l'ennui à la cour.

* * *

Il est sur son 31 : costume de prix, sombre, chemise blanche, chaussures vernies.

J'ai opté pour une petite robe fluide, rouge, à dos ouvert, chaussures à brides couleur or, cheveux relevés en chignon strict agrémenté d'une rose carmin.

Nous nous retrouvons sur place pour une soirée tango.

Il se pince les lèvres d'anticipation.

Nous enflammons la piste, tenant à l'écart les autres participants, retenant leur souffle devant le couple terriblement bien assorti que nous formons. Le roi du Karura, à l'éclat retrouvé, me fait danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Nous regagnons mon appartement, lui me racontant de quelle manière il a décapité un de ses sbires d'un seul coup de main, à distance, alors que ce dernier abondait dans son sens mais avait eu l'impudence de lui voler la vedette. Il en rit comme un petit fou !... me remerciant à l'oreille, tout bas, pour cette soirée, descendant dans le cou sur des effleurements subtils des lèvres, alliés au chaud de son souffle. Je vois que nos effleurements de corps durant le tango n'auront pas été sans conséquences pour l'un comme pour l'autre !... et les instants qui suivirent furent tout simplement fantastiques !...

* * *

Arrêtés dans le véhicule en bordure de forêt.

"Tu me racontes un de tes souvenirs de jeunesse ?..."

Il lève d'un trait son monosourcil, air amusé. Il croise ses doigts aux miens dans un superbe jeu de mains, alors que nous nous trouvons sur la banquette arrière de son puissant 4X4, lui assis, moi allongée, tête sur ses cuisses solides. Son autre main se perd dans les cheveux soyeux éparpillés sur son pantalon sombre. J'admire la vue en contreplongée de son visage aimé, venant parfois en dessiner un trait ou un autre.

"J'ai abattu un lion autrefois..."

"Non ? en Afrique ?..." surprise.

"Non. En Amérique."

"Un lion ?..."

"Un lion doré, oui."

Il quitte mes doigts et vient jouer sur mon avant-bras.

"Un Or ?..."

"Oui. J'en étais à ma première garde."

"Et tu l'as tué de quelle manière ?..."

"En l'empalant sur une de mes cornes."

Il relève la tête et je détaille l'angle de son menton.

"Le seul Saint qui soit parvenu à me briser une corne."

"Wow !..."

Ma réaction le fait sourire.

"Ce fut plutôt chèrement payé."

"En effet."

"J'attends que son rejeton ait le goût de la revanche." avec un petit sourire de guerre.

"Tu l'as... tué sous les yeux de son propre fils ?..."

"Les mômes... toujours là au moment le plus inopportun !..." avec un geste las.

"Grand vilain Juge !..." taquine, venant caresser son menton, relevant les doigts jusqu'aux lèvres qui s'entrouvrent pour les happer, yeux agrandis pour accentuer l'effet mauvais. Puis il me libère.

"Dis donc, je te signale que ce Juge, tu le fréquentes plutôt assidument. De même que chacun de ses frères."

Je me redresse, pivotant, jambes en tailleur, pieds nus, le regardant. "Et je me dis que j'ai bien fait. Que si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai. Rhadamanthys..." Regard qui brille de sincérité. "Votre souverain n'a fait que me conforter dans mes choix."

"Hmm... tu t'emballes un peu là, non ?..." doigts venant se glisser sous mon menton qu'il dévie d'un côté puis de l'autre. Regard traversé par un éclair lorsque d'un mouvement de corps, je plaque le sien contre la vitre, mains tenant ferme ses poignets solides, bouche proche. Ma force vient de le surprendre une fraction de seconde mais la réaction ne se fait guère attendre : il agit en sens inverse, déployant sa force contre la mienne. Je résiste, sourire terrible aux lèvres. La Wyverne a les sens éveillés ; je le note à son regard dense dans lequel les débris dorés semblent fondre. Sans plus attendre, je viens écraser ma bouche contre la sienne, lui faisant perdre totalement les sens en un baiser bien mené. Puis je me sépare de lui sans pour autant relâcher la pression sur ses poignets solides.

"J'aime t'entendre gémir, Wyverne..." soufflé, haletante.

"Parti comme ça l'est, je pense que tu vas être servie..."

"Je m'en pourlèche les babines d'avance." avec un mouvement de langue qu'il suit attentivement.

"Je me demande lequel de nous deux a pour Étoile la férocité !..." amusé.

Nous luttons toujours avec nos forces. Son sourire se fait plus cruel et il me bascule sur lui d'un simple mouvement de jambe. Je l'attrape et bascule sur le côté, l'entraînant dans ma chute sur le sol.

"Si tu préfères être sol, cela ne me dérange pas." en me dominant, porté à bout de bras, faisant agir ses muscles solides, entrejambe durci flattant mes sens.

"Je veux... être au-dessus."

"Cela se mérite." sec.

"Espèce de..." le ramenant jusqu'à ma bouche pour le dévorer. Il grogne, tout au baiser, se raidissant toujours davantage jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir supporter le port du pantalon, se défaisant d'une main leste. Le regarder faire me donne le vertige... mais je n'ai pas encore renoncé à prendre les rênes !... Je me débats sous lui, le faisant ricaner.

"Peut mieux faire."

"Te fous pas de moi !..." le repoussant à pleines paumes.

Des deux mains, il abaisse ce que je porte, me faisant frémir davantage devant sa force brute.

Il se fait plus caressant à son entrée alors que je me cambre d'un seul tenant contre lui, l'intrusion étant tout bonnement délicieuse de sensations. Il laisse échapper un hoquet de délectation avant de donner des hanches, vif. Par Hadès, il est splendide à osciller ainsi sur moi !...

"Rha... da... man..."

Lové sur moi, sons terriblement animal lui échappant à chaque allée et venue, il nous dirige inexorablement vers la jouissance ultime. Au bord de se rendre, il cesse, tremblant et me quitte pour s'installer sur la banquette, me laissant l'honneur de nous achever. Je m'empresse de fondre sur lui, reprenant là où il nous avait laissés. Sa respiration est totalement heurtée, tremblant sous l'effet d'une jouissance dévastatrice qui monte en lui à toute vitesse !... je joue terriblement des hanches, le savourant sous tous les angles possibles, l'arrachant au cuir de la banquette. Il rugit enfin dans un final le secouant entièrement, voué au plaisir ultime, m'entraînant dans son ascension.

* * *

"Valentine !..."

"Oui, Maître ?"

"Nous recevons ce soir. Fais mettre le couvert pour cinq."

"Bien, Maître."

Valentine était fier de servir Rhadamanthys. Ce dernier l'avait fait venir sur Paris. Les deux hommes étaient très proches depuis qu'ils servaient le même Seigneur et Rhadamanthys avait laissé ses rêves au jeune garçon dont la dévotion, fut-elle par le biais d'un amour sans retour, ne faisait pas défaut.

"Tu souperas avec nous."

"Merci, Maître."

* * *

Valentine s'occupait de nos effets et nous plaça à table.

Rhadamanthys arriva, bras chargés d'excellentes bouteilles de vins français. Minos attrapa et jaugea chaque bouteille, émettant des commentaires justifiés.

"Valentine va se joindre à nous pour le souper."

"Oh !..." émit Minos, petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

"Je vois où tu veux en venir, l'aîné." grogna la Wyverne.

"Vraiment ? c'est que tu es devenu drôlement fin..."

Aiacos pouffa tel un grand gamin.

La Wyverne fit claquer sa langue contre le palais, agacée.

"Des nouvelles de Pandora ?" lança le Garuda, d'humeur bagarreuse.

"Aucune. Tu peux voir par toi-même que notre frère ne souffre d'aucun mal. Par contre..." se levant pour fixer de très près le visage de la Wyverne "... oui, je vois. Lame de rasoir ?..." en avisant une légère coupure.

"On ne peut rien te cacher, Minos."

"J'ai toujours eu un sens inné de l'observation."

Valentine se mit à servir.

"Valentine, veillez à l'avenir à ce que votre maître ne s'ouvre plus le visage à coup de lame de rasoir." fit planer Minos.

"Minos !..."

Aiacos suivait le match de ping-pong avec intérêt.

Placée à côté de Minos, je me penchais jusqu'à son oreille pour lui dire combien les ailes de son surplis étaient superbes, de loin les plus belles de tout le trio !... Il en jubile.

C'est au tour d'Aiacos de claquer de la langue : "Hey, hey ! on ne murmure pas à l'oreille du Griffon !..."

N'ayant cure de la présence de ses frères, le Griffon se penche à son tour, venant happer, dans des baisers fugaces, mon cou dégagé. J'en ris.

"Puis-je porter un toast ?..."

"Volontiers." s'empresse Aiacos, saisissant son verre.

Je me lève : "Au grand Hadès !... à ses Juges superbes !..." les gratifiant tour à tour d'un regard explicite "... aux Spectres !... et à la venue de Valentine à Paris !..."

Le jeune homme est surpris et finit par sourire, touché.

"Je sais que tu prendras un soin jaloux de ton maître, Valentine."

"Merci."

"Va-t-il verser une petite larme ?..." glisse Aiacos, taquin.

"Hors de question !..." s'insurge Rhadamanthys. "D'ailleurs, Valentine et moi, nous serons absents quelques jours." sans s'attarder davantage sur leur mission.

"Oh !..."

Je me rassois. La main de Minos rejoint discrètement ma cuisse.

"Eh bien, ma chère, il semble que tu sois prête, toi aussi, à reprendre certaines fonctions délaissées..."

Je vois où il veut en venir. "Je ne veux en aucun cas la place de Pandora."

Visages surpris, exception faite de Rhadamanthys qui affiche un petit sourire.

"Je veux que vos armées soient fortes et pour cela il est nécessaire de serrer les rangs. La discorde ne fait que creuser des brèches où l'adversaire peut s'infiltrer et détruire de l'intérieur. Et puis..." les fixant tour à tour "... je veux porter le surplis, moi !..."

Aiacos est le premier à rire, ébahi. "Voyez-vous cela !... tu devras attendre qu'une Étoile soit vacante."

"Ah non, non, non ! je ne souhaite pas un remplacement. Je souhaite la création d'une Étoile à part entière. Une cent neuvième !..."

"Que d'ambition !..." s'amuse Aiacos.

"Cela ne m'étonne pas." souffle Rhadamanthys.

"Notre Seigneur va avoir fort à faire avec toi !..."

"Et je veux le mériter. Le respect ne se gagne pas par la force mais par la loyauté." regard braqué sur la Wyverne.

"Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point." accorde le désigné. "Entre autres." avec un petit sourire.

"Je souhaite que Pandora retrouve la voie de la raison et reprenne les rênes de vos armées. Après tout, c'est ce à quoi elle a toujours été destinée."

"Il y a juste un léger problème, ma Belle..." amène le Garuda, regard brillant "... sous l'égide de lequel d'entre nous va-t-on te placer ?..."

"Jeter de l'huile sur le feu des Enfers, voilà ce que tu sais faire de mieux, Garuda." soupire Minos.

"Sous le commandement des trois ?..." gourmande.

"Hahaha ! mazette !..." lance Aiacos.

"Quelle polyvalence, j'admire !..." sourit Minos.

* * *

J'abandonne un instant la conversation avec Valentine - nous commençons à beaucoup nous apprécier l'un l'autre, nos cœurs gravitant autour du monstre de puissance qu'est la Wyverne - pour me glisser jusqu'à la cuisine où Rhadamanthys prépare les cafés, planté devant la machine expresso. Petit sourire lorsque je me plaque contre lui, dans son dos, mains passant sous le chandail, cheminant un moment à pleines paumes, puis soulevant, dans des gestes impatients, les pans de la chemise pour glisser à même la peau d'une exquise chaleur, petit soupir bienheureux à l'appui. Je respire un instant le parfum boisé, ambré et musqué de la Wyverne à même l'étoffe - cette eau de toilette de prix nommée "Bois de Cachemire" - tout en savourant sa haute stature ainsi que le grain de peau qui file sous mes doigts. Notre petite pause à nous... interrompue par un Garuda d'humeur taquine : "Je ne te connaîtrai pas, je dirai que tu cherches la promotion..."

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction, toujours dans le dos de mon prince, tirant la langue à plaisanterie.

Mais le Garuda n'est pas du genre à abandonner si facilement... il s'approche, se posant aux côtés du dragon, main venant sillonner à sa guise sur le haut de mon corps jusqu'au menton, amusé mais aussi vibrant de désir. Je le fixe, souriante. Un doigt gourmand vient s'immiscer entre mes lèvres, suivant attentivement le mouvement avec un regard convoiteur.

Entre Juges, on partage le butin de guerre.

Arrivée de Minos, bras croisés, posé contre l'ébrasement de porte, flanqué de Valentine.

"Voyez-vous cela..." amusé.

"C'est Aiacos qui a commencé !..." taquine.

"Sûr que je t'ai poussée contre l'échine de mon frère, hmm ?... Profites-en, le Garuda a le dos large."

"Pas aussi large que celui de la Wyverne, en tout cas." poursuivant mes attentions de manière encore plus marquée.

"Les cafés sont prêts." signale la voix grave de Rhadamanthys.

"Comme quoi, il est possible de faire plusieurs choses à la fois." conclut Minos.


	12. Réalités ordinaires

_Du chaud, du chaud et encore du chaud ! ah la la... foutus Juges ! Je vais être condamnée à écrire du chaud jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !... je me suis régalée en écrivant la première partie de chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez l'idée ! : ))  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 : Réalités ordinaires_

Les situations les plus cocasses sont souvent les plus dramatiques... ainsi que ces quatre jeunes délinquants décidés à commettre un hold-up au sein de nos locaux !... un braquage... dans les bureaux mêmes des Juges des Enfers !... encore aujourd'hui, lorsque le sujet est évoqué, Aiacos s'en tient les côtes !...

Ils avaient décidé de mettre leur plan à exécution le jour de la Saint Valentin !... s'ils avaient survécu, ils auraient sans doute plaidé d'avoir voulu trouver de quoi offrir cadeau à l'élu(e) de leur cœur...

Nous étions presque tous en réunion lors de leur intrusion plutôt agressive dans les locaux. Ils ont même renversé la machine à café pour l'exemple, abîmant le canapé au passage et cramant à coup de cendres de cigarette la plupart des fauteuils.

Deux d'entre eux ont demandé lequel était le patron.

La Wyverne s'est alors levée. Malgré la haute stature, le port de leurs armes les rendait sûrs. Faible rempart face à un Juge. Même le plus faible des Spectres en serait venu aisément à bout.

"Toi, donne-nous le fric et vos téléphones."

L'ongle de Minos se mit à gratter très fort le vernis de la table ; le Griffon rongeait son frein.

Aiacos les fixait comme s'il abattait déjà le jugement sur leurs têtes.

Ils passèrent autour de la table et ramassèrent les tablettes, avec un propos scabreux pour chaque membre féminin présent.

"On a vu qu'il y avait un coffre."

La Wyverne s'avançait d'un pas calme, sortant les clés du coffre de sa poche, tenu en joue.

Deux voyous l'escortaient. Deux en moins...

"Un chacun ?..." demanda innocemment Aiacos, sans sourire, voix calme.

"Comme il te plaira, _Lillebror_."

"Hey ! c'est fini vos discussions ?!"

Aiacos ne se leva même pas, se contentant d'un geste, si vif que personne ne vit arriver le superbe coup qu'il asséna, à distance, faisant sauter la tête de l'assaillant.

Minos, lui non plus, ne prit pas la peine de se déplacer, usant de ses fils invisibles pour briser le corps en quatre - un classique chez lui !... "J'ai toujours dit qu'ils étaient faibles." L'art des petites phrases assassines. Voyez ?...

Dans le bureau de la Wyverne, les deux jeunes poussaient des cris de terreur lorsqu'une paire d'ailes épouvantables vint se dessiner dans l'ombre de la silhouette de Rhadamanthys. Non contents de se faire dessus, ils furent étranglés simultanément, une gorge dans chaque main, l'instant d'après.

Rhadamanthys s'époussetait les mains, regard parcourant les corps ensanglantés puis les dégâts causés. "Bien. La déclaration à l'assureur maintenant."

Légitime défense et esprit pragmatique.

* * *

Je tapote la pointe de mon crayon sur le bloc, main soutenant le menton. Je ne vais pas me mentir : Rhadamanthys me manque... voilà trois jours qu'il est parti pour l'autre monde avec Valentine.

Minos vient me trouver, petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres : "Sauf erreur de ma part, il te reste encore deux Juges sous la main..."

Je lui rends son sourire.

"... dont tu n'as pas encore exploré toutes les capacités en matière de surplis." renchérit-il, pupilles dilatées et iris rétrécies - signe de pure excitation chez lui.

* * *

L'opéra et un balcon pour trois. Voici le lieu choisi par ces Messieurs pour me donner du plaisir en surplis !... je demeure persuadée que l'idée vient de Minos - le mélomane du trio !... mais je ne rechigne pas. Au contraire !... l'idée me grise totalement, notamment que l'on puisse nous deviner dans l'obscurité !...

Minos m'a d'ailleurs prévenue : "Tu ne verras pas grand-chose de la scène."

Pour l'occasion, je porte une robe longue noire en soie de chez C.K.

Nous nous installons, moi au centre. Ils récupèrent d'abord chacun une main, retirant les gants longs noirs délicatement, se mettant à cajoler sitôt le rideau levé, suçotant soigneusement chaque doigt, faisant glisser leurs lèvres sur le dos, mordillant le dessin de la paume. Je geins déjà indécemment. Ils sont incroyablement synchronisés... et aussi doués l'un que l'autre.

Puis leurs mains viennent glisser le long de mes cuisses, relevant les pans de la robe de soirée, caressant toujours plus haut, audacieuses. J'étouffe un cri lorsque soudain, une superbe paire d'ailes arrondies vient masquer ma vue et qu'une langue hardie se met à sillonner le long des cuisses nues puis à se couler en moi, après avoir écarté mes jambes avec délicatesse. C'est Aiacos. Je lève le menton pour m'apercevoir que Minos, en surplis, est positionné derrière moi, ailes magnifiques déployées. Il renverse la tête et m'offre un superbe baiser inversé à en faire perdre les sens. Je leur suis vouée, geignant de plus en plus fort alors que l'orchestre fait batterie de tous ses instruments et qu'une jouissance sans nom m'emporte.

* * *

Je joue de mes doigts le long des sourcils fins de Minos. Son visage est juste magnifique... capable de prendre des plis aussi purs que pervers. Mon pouce glisse le long des lèvres étroites du Juge, s'amusant là jusqu'au sourire.

"Tu es magnifique, Griffon."

Oh, il le sait !... et que dire de cette chevelure argentée qui prend possession de tout l'oreiller, allant se perdre jusqu'en bord de lit ?... et ce corps nu agréablement dessiné ?... Oh, Minos... j'embrasse le torse avec dévotion, m'attardant sur chaque bille de chair qui s'érige à mon arrivée. Sa main file dans mes cheveux, me laissant tout à ma guise d'agir. Puis je descends plus bas encore, venant le saluer de plusieurs effleurements qui le tendent un peu plus. Sans aucune retenue, je rends hommage à cette colonne de chair palpitante, lui arrachant une succession de geignements impudiques. Je varie les jeux, me fiant aux sons qui lui échappent et qui vont crescendo suivant les points que je flatte. Minos se redresse d'un seul tenant, venant dévorer ma bouche en Griffon éveillé, sens au zénith, corps sensible à tout attouchement. Lentement, il m'invite à prendre place, assis face à face. Nous nous regardons, savourant le plaisir qui défile sur nos visages, marquant chaque trait, laissant passer des souffles et des soupirs rauques, rythmes variant pour en tirer le maximum de délice, nous poussant jusqu'aux retranchements ultimes, peaux couvertes de cette moiteur exquise, hanches bougeant à présent l'unisson, ivres l'un de l'autre, jouissant d'une manière outrancière. Il se laisse alors partir en arrière, échouant sur l'oreiller délaissé, riant doucement, passant une main entière sur mon visage pour s'en cacher alors que je me resserre encore autour de lui, histoire de tout en obtenir.

* * *

Durant la pause, au bureau :

Je pouffe. "Noooon ?... Minos a... vraiment dit ça ?..." riant de plus belle encore.

Aiacos m'accompagne : "Parole de Garuda !..." en levant la main, s'esclaffant l'instant d'après.

Le fait est que durant son affrontement avec le Gold des Poissons, Minos aurait très sérieusement déclaré : " _I see that you're prepared to be torn_." Oh, Minos... tout cela sonne très sexuel, non ?...

* * *

Ce cosmos empreint d'une sauvagerie entêtante ne pouvait pas me tromper... L'ombre projetée par la lune pleine, frappant le mur opposé, ailes repliées, non plus.

Je me redresse, assise sur le lit.

Il tombe le casque. Une odeur musquée, bestiale, me prit les narines. Oh, lui... il me revenait directement du champ de bataille !... l'idée m'enflamma aussitôt !...

Posant un genou au sol, il tira la couverture, me découvrant, puis me saisit par les hanches pour me glisser jusqu'à lui, en bord de lit, écartant mes jambes sans délicatesse. Je haletais déjà à la perspective de ce qui m'attendait, plongeant les mains dans la crinière rebelle, moite de crasse et parsemée de débris, laissant passer un cri étouffé lorsque sa langue vint laper tout ce qui se présentait à elle, vorace. J'empoignais la chevelure souillée de toutes les forces de mes doigts, l'attirant d'autant plus vivement à moi, si bien qu'il m'eut en bouche sans demi-mesure. Non content de faire danser sa langue, il vint y faire jouer plusieurs doigts. La morsure froide du surplis qui couvrait en partie les phalanges me fit sursauter mais il n'en avait cure, toujours occupé à sa tâche qui m'arrachait des sons d'une indécence terrible. Plus je me tordais sous l'effet, plus il raffermissait sa poigne, l'obligeant à quitter mon centre pour m'agripper par les hanches, fermement. Je n'étais plus qu'une plaie vive de plaisir et de cris !... encore un coup de langue et c'était gagné !... il grogna alors que ma jouissance l'inondait, récoltant, avec un surplus d'avidité, ce qui s'échappait généreusement de moi. La force de l'orgasme fut telle qu'elle me souleva tout le haut du corps, d'un seul tenant, à son grand plaisir. Mes mains le cherchaient, encore tremblantes, tentant de s'agripper aux impressionnantes épaulettes superposées composant le surplis. Se relâchant en arrière, posé sur ses jambes, retirant des pans de sa tenue de guerre, il se libéra. Il m'attrapa pour me faire glisser sur lui, me visitant sans plus attendre, dans un rauque éblouissant. Il est si prêt que quelques mouvements anarchiques de ma part suffisent à lui arracher un final superbe de râles rugis, durement secoué par les vagues puissantes de son plaisir mâle.

Ce n'est qu'en actionnant l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet que je découvre les blessures dont son corps est criblé ; notamment les endroits laissés libres par le surplis. La bataille a dû être rude... je l'interroge du regard avant de quitter ses cuisses. Il se redresse sans grimacer, retirant les pièces restantes, venant se glisser dans le lit à mes côtés, sans un mot de plus, pour s'endormir aussitôt.

* * *

Je l'ai devancé pour la douche, lui faisant bénéficier d'encore un peu de repos.

Pendant qu'il occupe la salle de bains, je prépare le petit déjeuner. On sonne. C'est Valentine - lui aussi couvert de plaies et de bosses !... Il apporte un sac de sport contenant des effets pour son maître. Je lui indique la salle de bains et il y dépose le sac, sans un mot.

"Je sais qu'il s'apaisera auprès de vous..." me dit-il avant de partir.

C'est un Rhadamanthys vêtu casual qui me rejoint à table. Le silence règne toujours. Il le rompt uniquement pour demander des nouvelles de la boîte durant son absence. Il sourit, entendu, lorsque j'évoque la séance à l'opéra. Puis il s'installe devant son portable et jette un œil aux indices boursiers. Il est terriblement séduisant, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil, PC ouvert sur les genoux. Quel bonheur de pouvoir le garder ici quelques jours !... je mets les petits plats dans les grands pour le déjeuner.

Peu après la fin du repas, il s'absente pour revenir en fin d'après-midi, baguette de pain à la main ainsi qu'une bouteille de scotch.

L'humeur également a basculé : sitôt sa veste cuir tombée, il vient m'acculer contre un pan de mur, oscillant dans mon dos, rendant prisonniers mes poignets dans une prise aussi ferme que délicate, d'une main, tandis que l'autre me sillonne, avide de découvertes, m'arrachant des sensations. Rhadamanthys n'a pas besoin de longs jeux pour obtenir de moi ce qu'il souhaite et il le constate une nouvelle fois avec délice. Contrairement à la veille, il semble décidé à prendre son temps, me pivotant enfin et se laissant glisser en bas tandis que je réclamais un baiser ardent, me libérant de mon pantalon, faisant passer une jambe sur son épaule pour m'ouvrir à lui et se régaler, me faisant trembler de délice, l'appelant à en perdre l'âme, empoignant sa chevelure dense. Il me gâte, s'interrompant délicatement lorsqu'il me sent sombrer, faisant durer la joute. Puis il juge que c'en est assez, venant enfin me visiter, pantalon sur chevilles, nous entraînant dans des mouvements appelant un plaisir fou !...

Et le voici parti... ce furent là quelques jours formidables : sa présence, l'amour au coucher et au petit matin voire dans le courant de la nuit, selon les humeurs. Parcourant l'appartement vide, j'ai encore le sentiment de ressentir son aura puissante, air empreint de son parfum musqué... ah, Rhadamanthys !...


	13. Poupée russe

_Encore du chaud... eh oui, eh oui !... Gomen ! Notre pauvre Minos a un sérieux problème en présence de certaines fleurs que je ne nommerai pas... XD les souvenirs ont la vie dure, même du côté des Juges !... bref, tout ceci pour dire que le Griffon est à l'honneur dans ce chapitre ! j'avoue être particulièrement contente de l'entrée en chapitre ainsi que de la chute : )) de même que l'idée trouvée pour mettre notre Griffon sens-dessus, dessous ! : ))) bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 : Poupée russe_

"Code rouge ! code rouge !..."

Ça, c'est notre Garuda entré un peu trop précipitamment dans le bureau de la Wyverne. Ce dernier émet un claquement de langue agacé.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette fantaisie, Garuda ?!"

Aiacos se pousse légèrement pour dégager l'angle de vue de Rhadamanthys. Ce dernier fronce en voyant Minos debout devant la table sur laquelle est posé un somptueux bouquet de roses rouges, flamboyantes.

"Oh _shit_ !" jure la Wyverne dans son plus bel anglais en notant que le Griffon fait tourner la tige d'une rose qu'il tient délicatement entre le pouce et l'index, regard totalement absent. "Qui a eu l'idée de faire livrer ces fleurs ici ?!"

"Hmm... une cliente russe. Appartement, notre Griffon lui a fait forte impression !..." déclare Aiacos sur un ton presque amusé si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique.

"Okay, je l'envoie en clientèle tout de suite !... ça lui changera les idées."

Aiacos lève le pouce avec un clin d'œil tandis que Rhadamanthys saute sur son portable et passe les appels nécessaires.

Le Garuda va se poster à côté de Minos.

"Hey !..." avenant.

Le Griffon est comme tiré de son jardin nostalgique.

"Hmm ?... oh..."

"J'en connais un à qui partir en clientèle ferait le plus grand bien, pas vrai, Minos ?"

Le Griffon hausse les épaules, revenant à la rose qu'il fait tournoyer encore et encore, dans un mouvement hypnotique.

"Suède ?"

Le Griffon lève à peine les yeux sur son frère.

"Je fais préparer tes affaires. Ton vol est déjà réservé, _Bro_ '."

"Ne sont-elles pas magnifiques, Aiacos ?..." en parlant des roses "... une si petite goutte de poison..."

Aiacos se mord la lèvre, récupérant rapidement le pardessus sombre du Griffon.

"Tu vas être en retard et je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça !..."

Il enroule l'écharpe autour du cou du Griffon, y emprisonnant la chevelure argentée magnifique. Ce dernier est ramené à la présente réalité, tout comme à l'agitation de son Garuda de frère.

"Mais... que fais-tu, Aiacos ?..." posant la rose sur la table.

"Je te l'ai : ton vol ne va pas t'attendre !... en route !... je te conduis jusqu'à l'aéroport !..." en récupérant sa veste cuir, tirant les clés de son bolide d'une des poches.

Les voici partis. Je fixe un instant la rose déposée par Minos sur la table puis donne l'ordre que l'on jette immédiatement ce maudit bouquet.

* * *

"Cela fait dix fois que Mme Jdanov appelle. Sa requête est toujours la même : elle réclame le numéro privé de Minos."

"Quelle plaie !..."

"Femme éprise." sourit Rhadamanthys, regard venant me taquiner.

"Hey !..."

* * *

J'envoie un message au Griffon : "Tout se passe bien ?..."

La réponse ne tarde pas : "Repas d'affaires."

J'ose ? j'ose pas ?... j'ose ! "Envie terrible de toi..."

Le connaissant, cela va le titiller durant tout le repas !... et lui ouvrir l'appétit.

* * *

Il ne perd pas de temps et m'appelle dans la berline qui le ramène à l'hôtel.

"Ça va ?..."

"Vraiment, je ne sais que penser de ton dernier message..." sur un ton faussement innocent.

"Lequel ? je ne me souviens plus..."

"Oh, quelle vile menteuse !..."

"Non, sérieusement... dis-moi..."

Il soupire mais finit par se prendre au jeu : "Celui qui évoquait ton appétit charnel."

"Oh ?..."

"Mémoire revenue ?"

"Je crois bien... mais tu ne proposes pas de solution à mon problème..."

"Petit trésor, je me trouve à 1.544 kilomètres..." avec un geste las.

Je ris, tendre. "Oui mais... tu as une voix superbe... et chaude... et nous sommes en ligne."

"Oh..." avec un sourire audible. "Tu... souhaites que je commence tout de suite ?..."

"Doucement, mon beau !... dis-moi ce que tu portes pour commencer..."

"Hmm... pantalon à pinces, pull cachemire assorti, écharpe et pardessus de chez Zegna. Cravate laissée au dressing."

"Hmm... je t'ai déjà vu ainsi vêtu et je peux dire que..."

"Oui ?..." curieux.

Je ris. "Mon ventre se tord déjà !..."

Il sourit d'autant. "Eh bien... l'habit semble faire le Griffon."

"Attends un peu que je te déshabille, Griffon."

"En voilà une belle présomptueuse !... si tu souhaites me voir tomber ne serait-ce que le pardessus, il faudra placer la barre très haut."

"Hmm... tu sais que tu as des tournures très érotiques, mon cher ?..."

Il rit franchement. Je l'entends qui se cale un peu plus sur la banquette.

"Éveillé ?..."

Il hésite un instant, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure de délice. "Oui." soufflé.

Je passe la main sur mon ventre. "Papillons..."

"Oh ?..."

"Toi ?..."

"Reins qui irradient joliment..."

"Minos..." d'une voix tordue de désir.

"Oui ?..."

"Fais-moi l'amour..."

Un blanc. "Douce chaleur dans tout le bas-ventre..."

Je déglutis, m'installant en bord de lit, jambes écart.

"Je vais commencer sans toi..."

"Hey, non !..."

Je ris.

"Si." main descendant de plus en plus bas, laissant passer un soupir éloquent à l'arrivée. "Dépêche-toi de regagner ta suite, mon beau... à plus." raccrochant.

J'entends déjà le grognement frustré auquel j'ai eu droit !...

Il m'appelle déjà dans l'ascenseur. "Où en es-tu ?..."

"Hmm ?... oh... si tu savais..."

J'entends tousser dans l'ascenseur, ce qui m'indique qu'il ne s'y trouve pas seul. Je laisse passer un soupir lourd.

"Petite tricheuse..."

"Pas assez rapide, Griffon..."

L'imaginer à cran me plaît et mon corps me le manifeste. J'entends les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrent.

"Hmm... ooooh... presque... qui sait, je sombrerai peut-être sur le pas de la porte..." d'une voix de plus en plus lointaine.

"Oh, toi !..." avec une rage confuse, sens aiguisés, terriblement excité. Je l'imagine filer à grandes enjambées dans le couloir, foulant la luxueuse moquette vermeille.

"Minos... vite..."

La porte s'ouvre, j'entends le bref échange avec le garçon d'étage.

"Minos..."

Ma main n'en peut plus d'attendre, de plus en plus vive.

"Tombe-moi ce pardessus, Minos..."

"Tu es impossible !..." avec ce rire excité que je lui connais bien à présent.

"Ça y est ?..."

"Oui. J'en suis aux lacets..."

Je souris, corps en émoi. "Je vais... haaah..."

Il fait silence pour se fixer sur l'écoute, sens en éveil total, engourdi d'un désir fou.

"... fausse alerte..."

"Grrrr !..."

Je souris. "Tu... en es où ?..."

"Sur le lit."

"Allongé ?"

"Oui."

"Tes mains ?..."

"Une prise avec le téléphone, l'autre... encore sage."

Son souffle est déjà court. Je savoure chaque variation qui le secoue.

"Oh, la vilaine main bien trop sage..."

Un soupir m'indique qu'il vient de remédier à la situation.

"Hmm ?... dis-moi..."

Mon cœur bat la chamade, en accord avec les élans de mon corps. Je peux parfaitement visualiser les gestes dont Minos se rend responsable... mais j'ai besoin de quelques précisions.

"Sur le pantalon ?..."

"Oui..."

"Et ?..."

"Pas... trop mal... mais peut... encore mieux faire..."

Un soupir lourd lui répond.

"Tu mets... mon corps sous X..."

"Mieux, Minos... mieux..."

Nous haletons de concert, suspendus à nos téléphones, nous procurant un plaisir fou.

Je sens à quel moment il s'empoigne enfin, main venant se glisser sous l'élastique du caleçon, pantalon ouvert. Fini de jouer...

"Minos... Minos... Griffon..."

Des sons étranglés me répondent, d'une âpreté de velours.

Les sensations montent inexorablement, remplaçant les mots par toutes sortes de sons bruts, respirations heurtées.

"Toi... d'abord..." ai-je la force de murmurer.

Il ne se fait pas prier et se livre dans un rauque éblouissant de puissance couvée. Je le suis de près, nos voix se mélangeant dans des expressions censurées.

Par Hadès, quelle soirée !...

* * *

Minos est de retour et il soupire. Nous sommes le 25 mars. Et personne ne semble y avoir pensé !...

"Regarde notre pauvre Griffon qui se morfond..." fend la voix hérissée du Garuda.

"Ne le faisons plus attendre..."

"A toi l'honneur."

Je m'avance, paquet en mains. " _God bursdag_ , Griffon !..." (*)

La lourde frange se relève, surpris. Puis le sourire vient. Ravi.

"Vous... y avez pensé ?..."

"Allez, ouvre ton paquet."

Rhadamanthys vient se joindre à nous. "J'ai réservé à l'Apicius." avant de placer ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon à pinces.

Les mains fines défont lentement le paquet. J'aime les voir courir sur n'importe quoi !... elles ont vraiment ce mouvement hypnotique, ce ballet gracieux orchestré.

"Oh !..."

"On a noté que tu t'arrêtais souvent devant la vitrine de chez Smalto."

Il déplie soigneusement le manteau croisé Héritage en cachemire, à double boutonnière, cravate assortie et chemise blanche.

"Et la taille doit être bonne car nous avons ici des yeux qui ne s'y trompent pas." annonce Aiacos en posant une main sur mon épaule.

"Vraiment, je... merci beaucoup."

"Tu pourras l'étrenner ce soir."

Une voix monte soudain depuis le standard : "Mme Jdanov, veuillez ne pas insister !..."

"Encore ?!"

"Je vais me répéter mais : quelle plaie !..." furieuse.

"Riche, veuve. Du genre à penser que son compte en banque en Suisse peut tout lui permettre !..." précise Aiacos.

Minos s'avance jusqu'au standard et tend la main pour obtenir le combiné. Ébahie, la standardiste le lui donne.

"Mme Jdanov ? Lui-même. Oui, bien sûr. La semaine prochaine ? c'est noté. Au plaisir, Mme Jdanov." en raccrochant, petit sourire terrible.

"Eh bien..." étonné.

"Le Griffon semble d'humeur à jouer à la poupée russe..." annonce Aiacos, croisant les bras.

* * *

Minos franchit les grilles de la vaste et luxueuse propriété suisse. Accueilli par la maîtresse de maison en personne !... petit passage par le garage abritant une jolie collection de voitures de tous les âges. Air égaré de Minos lorsque le luxe s'étale ainsi à ses pieds, suivant les mots par défaut. Main qui se perd un peu trop souvent du côté de ses cheveux ou de l'une ou l'autre de ses épaules, comme s'il faisait déjà partie de la collection ; un homme à acheter, un de plus !...

"Comprenez-vous ce après quoi mon cœur soupire ?..."

Sourcil qui se hausse sous la lourde frange. L'heure de jouer franc-jeu.

"Après des siècles passés à juger les péchés de toute nature, pensez-vous vraiment que quoi que ce soit puisse encore m'échapper, Mme Jdanov ?..."

La énième coupe de champagne de la soirée est seule responsable du ralentissement de la pensée qui ne prend pas au sérieux la menace à peine déguisée du Juge.

"Vous avez une petite amie ? oh... séduisant comme vous l'êtes, elles doivent se bousculer au portillon !... mais, croyez-le, j'ai des atouts qu'on ne peut refuser."

Le regard du Juge vient de se faire terriblement dur sous la frange épaisse. Minos respire menace et ne se prive pas de le faire savoir, persifflant : "Voyez-vous cela... votre âme m'est nue, Mme Jdanov. Quant à votre corps, je me ferai un plaisir immense de le briser. En quatre ? en six ?... j'avoue ne pas encore y avoir tout à fait réfléchi mais je laisserai l'impulsion du moment me livrer l'inspiration."

"Comme vous êtes poétique, jeune homme !..."

"Vous n'avez encore rien vu, Mme Jdanov. Je connais plus d'un vers douloureux, véritable ode aux corps brisés, hymne aux os broyés, au gré d'une fantaisie grotesque ou barbare. Du grand art mirifique."

"Huhuhuhu ! vous en dites, de drôles de choses !..."

"A présent, joignons le geste à la parole, voulez-vous ?"

"Je suis... tout à vous."

"Oh, cela je n'en doute pas."

Les fils viennent se fixer sur leur proie, disjoignant les articulations, faisant de l'humain un pantin manipulable à loisir par ce grand maître marionnettiste, usant des jeux les plus pervers, noyant les appels au secours dans une gorge broyée. Minos n'a visiblement rien perdu de sa dextérité pour briser les corps dans des positions remarquables ou humiliantes. Se levant, une fois ses jeux terminés, il s'éloigne de sa victime sans lui manifester la moindre attention, pensées déjà livrées à l'âme qu'il s'apprête à juger.

* * *

(*) "Bon anniversaire" en norvégien


	14. Eclats combattifs

_Ahem ! oui, encooooore ! XD en même temps, on les comprend... On aborde ici un thème cher au Garuda, dont Minos va faire les frais tout érotiques dirons-nous... et petite surprise dorée en fin de chapitre : )) et vous apprendrez ici que Rhadamanthys est gaucher. Parce que j'en avais envie ! XDDD  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 : Éclats combattifs_

Aiacos s'attarde devant la machine à café, consultant sa Breitling, vêtu d'un costume sombre sur chemise assortie, cravate mauve et fleur à la boutonnière. Monsieur part en clientèle.

"Sexy, Mister Garuda."

Il m'enveloppe d'un regard convoiteur avant de sourire. "Je me demande... si tu parviendras à me surprendre, moi aussi..."

"Hmm... dois-je comprendre que mon rôle sera de te distraire, roi de Karura ?..."

Il froisse le gobelet carton avant de le jeter.

Je me dirige vers la salle de reprographie, ouvrant la porte pour m'y glisser, le tout sur un regard éloquent ainsi qu'un petit geste de l'index à son intention. Sa curiosité piquée, il me suit. Sitôt la porte fermée, je me colle à lui, cherchant immédiatement sa bouche superbe et généreuse, montant une jambe contre lui. Vif, il passe une main sous ma cuisse pour accentuer le contact entre nos deux corps, rendant le baiser plus ardent encore. Je me sépare de sa bouche et pour dernière offense, ma langue vient glisser le long de ses lèvres humides.

"Tu auras droit au reste en revenant." en réajustant le nœud de sa cravate.

Son sourire est terrible ; corps allumé.

"Allez, file maintenant, beau roi."

* * *

Il se fait tard. On nettoie les bureaux lorsque soudain j'entends du verre qui se brise. Le personnel chargé de l'entretien vient de faire tomber un cadre qui trônait sur le bureau du Garuda. Il contenait la photographie d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux de jais, au regard déterminé.

"Violate du Béhémoth."

"Vi... ?..."

"La femme sur le portrait." m'éclaire Minos, tout en jouant de ses doigts fins.

"Soit tu en as dit trop, soit pas assez, très cher Griffon..."

"Huhuhu !... curieuse !..."

"Une femme qu'il a aimée ?..."

"... et qu'il aimera toujours. Cependant, les choses ont changé : notre Juge a été réhabilité et notre Seigneur n'a pas daigné ramener Violate à la vie. Une chose est sûre : elle demeurera à jamais dans son cœur et y occupe une place choix."

"Hmm... faut-il que je t'arrache d'autres confessions brûlantes, mon beau Juge ?..." feulant, main venant s'échouer sur le torse, caressante.

"Oooh... ne me mène pas sur cette voie... je serai tenter d'aller bien au-delà de tes espérances..." ton chaud.

* * *

Minos lève le menton, tout au nouage de sa cravate. L'étoffe glisse entre les doigts fins du marionnettiste, comme animée d'une vie propre. Il sourit, enfilant un gilet de costume, sans veste, s'admirant : oui, Monsieur du Griffon a fier allure.

* * *

Regard appesanti au moment où je tombe le manteau. Robe noire avec ce qu'il faut de dentelle : Minos adore !...

"Je vois..."

"Hadès en soit remercié, Minos !..."

Sans plus attendre, il vient se coller à moi, main ouverte au centre de mes reins, doigts possessifs courant sur mon menton, suivis de baisers vifs. Je ris devant son impatience.

"Sois sans crainte : je nous ai commandés de quoi tenir un siège la nuit durant !..."

"Oh mais voilà un Griffon prévoyant !..." sans intention de me défaire de son emprise.

"Toujours." m'observant de ses améthystes superbes, reflétant un appétit indéniable. "Mais je t'en prie, prends place." en se détachant de moi, m'invitant à m'installer sur un canapé d'angle immense, huit places, dont méridienne pour deux, tons chocolat. Les amuse-bouches sont déjà disposés sur la table basse. Griffon a mis les petits plats dans les grands !...

Un pan de tissu suspendu à un crochet attire soudain mon attention.

"Nouveau manteau ?..."

"Ça ?... non, il s'agit de ma robe de juge." souriant, confortablement adossé, cheveux éparpillés sur le dossier, mains dans les poches.

Je me pince la lèvre, regard prometteur. "Puis-je ?..."

"Je t'en prie." amusé.

M'avançant, j'attrape presque religieusement la longue robe de couleur sombre, rehaussée de décors brodés sur le pan central ainsi qu'en façon de col. Les dimensions semblent immenses.

"Tu veux bien... ?..."

Il rit : "Elles sont découpées pour être portées par-dessus le surplis."

"S'il te plaît..."

"Une prochaine fois, d'accord ?..." en tapotant la place vide à ses côtés.

Je raccroche le lourd vêtement d'office pour le rejoindre, stoppant devant la table basse dont le bois est estampillé : " _Mimi, Coco and Dada_." J'éclate de rire !...

"Le Garuda a vraiment le sens de la formulation." s'amuse également Minos. "Vois à quoi il est réduit à passer ses nuits..."

"Frappé d'insomnies ?"

"Il préfère sommeiller au bureau. C'est un oiseau de nuit, tu sais."

Regard pétillant. "Et cette... Violate ?..."

"Oh, l'interrogatoire commence ?" excité.

"Pourquoi attendre ? je brûle d'envie d'en savoir plus sur les amours perdus de notre Garuda !..." venant le chevaucher sans pudeur.

"Vraiment ?... son sort de cœur t'intéresse à ce point ?..." amusé "... j'ai tant de mal à y croire..." soufflé, index glissant sur mes lèvres, regard braqué sur le mouvement.

"A dire vrai..." petit regard coupable, qui bascule un court instant sur l'entrejambe puis remonte le long du gilet pour échouer sur les iris améthystes.

"Oui ?..."

Sourire qui répond. Je viens rendre captives ses lèvres fines dans un élan doux, joueur. Sa main vient de basculer dans ma nuque dans une douce pression.

"Fais-moi parler."

"J'y viens, mon Beau."

Nous murmurons, bouches se cherchant encore à peine quittées.

Mes doigts s'emploient à donner du leste au nœud de cravate, ouvrant les boutons du gilet puis ceux de la chemise, filant entre les pans pour caresser la peau qui semble devenir un brasier sous les attentions répétées. Le souffle perd de sa régularité à mesure, allant en s'accélérant de délice. J'écarte soigneusement les pans pour prendre en bouche chaque bille de chair impatiente. Minos tressaille, corps réagissant.

Je mordille, lui arrachant un son happé. "Parle."

"Hmm... applique-toi."

Il me défie ?... parfait !... je mordille et pince, simultanément, le faisant sursauter de délice.

"Haaan !..."

"Dis-moi ce que j'aimerai savoir, Juge."

"Au... sujet de ?..."

Je pince fort, lui arrachant un léger cri, regard trouble.

"Au sujet de ton cher frère."

"Hmm ?... le... quel ?..."

La chaleur lui monte aux joues, les rosissant adorablement. Je reprends, plus vive encore, rendant écarlate la peau malmenée.

"Ah... oooh... oui... je crois... me souvenir..." avec les mains qui vont et viennent sur mes hanches.

"Nous progressons... parle." exigeante, venant le torturer jusqu'à l'écorcher.

Il tremble de plaisir intense.

"Parle, Juge."

"Violate était... le... bras droit... d'Aiacos."

"Hmm... et ?... allez, Juge."

"Ils étaient... extrêmement... proches."

"Proches de quelle manière, Juge ?" pinçant encore.

"Aaah !... oui... il... avait une expression particulière en... parlant d'elle... il l'appelait... son... Aile."

"Uh ?..." surprise, suspendant ma prochaine attaque sur ses mamelons meurtris.

"Tu ne... souhaites pas en savoir plus ?..." regard voilé, peinant à le fixer sur moi.

"Parle !..." venant lui mordiller toute la lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser outrageusement, sentant son corps trembler d'extase sous le mien.

Je le fixe : iris océan vs iris améthyste.

"Aiacos prenait plaisir à... la voir combattre... Elle était... selon ses dires... son meilleur éclaireur."

Je cale mon bassin contre son renflement, bougeant là. Il geint sans retenue, basculant la tête en arrière, offrant son menton aux morsures.

"Et ?..."

"Il était connu qu'elle... seule... pouvait résister à la puissance de... mon frère... haaan !..." sur une morsure plus profonde dans la gorge.

Il n'en peut plus d'excitation, pantalon l'entravant douloureusement. J'en accentue encore l'effet d'une main audacieuse.

"Parle et je te libère."

"Je... il..." ses pensées s'embrouillent, il n'est plus que vif plaisir mêlé à la douleur. Je le rappelle à l'ordre : "Juge !..."

"Il se murmure qu'elle... avait le corps... criblé de cicatrices... le prix à... payer pour gravir les échelons... haaaah... le prix à payer pour... voir s'élever une créature aussi soumise à... l'attraction terrestre... que l'était... le Béhémoth... je... je... je ne..." sa tête bascule sur le dossier, dodelinant de droite à gauche, perdant complètement les sens, avançant les mains dans un geste leste pour se libérer, manœuvre que je stoppe d'emblée pour m'en occuper moi-même. Il soupire de soulagement lorsque j'ouvre le bouton du pantalon et descends la tirette. Son état est tel que le renflement soulève littéralement l'élastique du caleçon de marque.

"Hmm... joli, Griffon..." venant titiller là.

Il geint dans un merveilleux rauque, au bord de se rendre tant le moindre effleurement se voit décuplé de sa force, sensible à tout.

"Bien. Et tu penses que... physiquement... entre eux ?..."

"Aucune... idée..."

Je le saisis lentement. Il ouvre grand les yeux dans un spasme terrible, soulevant tout le haut de son corps, mains se crispant sur mes hanches.

"Autre chose ?..." le caressant lentement.

"Je... ne... haaaan !..."

"Difficile de réfléchir dans ces conditions, pas vrai, mon Beau ?..."

Il est incapable de me répondre, bougeant vertement des hanches pour accentuer les effets des caresses.

"Shh... shh... là..." joueuse.

J'ouvre totalement sa chemise pour l'épargner puis je poursuis jusqu'à ce qu'il rende les armes dans un râle éblouissant, s'éclaboussant généreusement le torse.

* * *

Je monte dans la berline aux vitres teintées.

Ces Messieurs sont tous sur leur 31, embaumant les eaux de toilette de prix. Valentine est également présent. Le jeune garçon prend de l'étoffe à mesure qu'il fréquente notre Wyverne.

Repas dans un étoilé, évidemment. Les tables sont compartimentées façon Orient Express.

Comme à l'ordinaire, Griffon et Garuda m'ont placée entre eux et redoublent d'attentions à mon égard ; choyée au-delà des mots.

L'ambiance est joyeuse.

Je demande des explications concernant leurs fonctions de Juges des Enfers.

Jeux de regards croisés.

"Je t'en prie, Minos, à toi l'honneur..." lance Rhadamanthys.

"Que dire ?... nous logeons tous indépendamment de nos lieux de fonction. Aiacos loge à Antinora, Rhadamanthys à Caïna et mon domaine se trouve à Tolomea. Nous officions principalement au sein des Tribunaux accueillant les âmes en vue de leur jugement. Selon ce qui leur est reproché, les âmes sont dispatchées dans diverses prisons où elle croupissent éternellement."

"Incontestablement, celui qui a la plus grande tâche reste Minos. Outre le fait qu'il occupe le premier Tribunal, celui par lequel toutes les âmes transitent, il est également celui qui tranche en cas de doute concernant un jugement émis par Rhadamanthys ou moi-même." renchérit le Garuda.

"Le privilège de l'aîné ?..."

"Décision de notre Seigneur dont lui seul est juge."

"Et votre Seigneur siège où ?..."

"Au Giudecca."

"Je te ferai un plan des lieux que je t'enverrai par mail." plaisante Aiacos.

Ébouriffage de cheveux, feulant dans son cou. "Je préfèrerai une visite guidée !..."

Le rire de Rhadamanthys retentit : "A voir avec l'office du tourisme des Enfers. Note que le retour n'est en aucun cas assuré."

Petite moue.

"Tu pourras t'y risquer lorsque tu porteras le surplis." m'assure Aiacos.

"Au fait, des nouvelles concernant le séminaire ?"

"Oui. Lieu trouvé. Cadre raffiné."

"Je n'en doute pas."

"Puisqu'il m'est permis de voguer à nouveau dans les cieux, je vais m'offrir un panorama sur l'Himalaya." amène soudain Aiacos, fier de son statut retrouvé.

"Notre Garuda se sent pousser des ailes !..."

"Il en a longtemps été privé."

"Tu ne m'as pas encore déposé ton compte-rendu de retour de clientèle, Cos." rappelle la Wyverne.

"Ah, Rhada... il y a peu à dire. Mais tu l'auras, ta grosse commande. Ce n'est qu'une question de semaines."

"Au fait, le Seigneur Hadès porte-t-il le surplis ?..." curieuse.

"Ah haaa ! le fameux surplis !..."

"Parfaitement. Assorti en général à une lame."

"Oooh !..." ravie.

Le Garuda fronce : "Un souci avec le serveur, Rhada ?..."

"Un souci commun ?..." réponse du tac-au-tac.

"Aura. Faible mais bien réelle."

"Camouflée. Maladroitement." intervint Minos.

"Or."

"Tu t'en charges, _Bro_ ' ?..."

"Absolument." faisant craquer son poing dans la main opposée.

La Wyverne est d'humeur à frapper dans l'Or.

"Si tu as besoin de renfort, n'hésite pas à appeler au secours, _Bro_ ' !..."

"Hahaha ! très drôle, Cos !..."

La Wyverne quitte la table, sous le regard inquiet de Valentine.

"Nous ferions peut-être bien de le suivre au cas où..."

"Valentine, Valentine... n'as-tu toujours pas saisi le caractère de Rhadamanthys ? ou ce qu'il en coûte de se mêler ainsi de ses affaires ?..." interroge Minos, soufflant sur sa lourde frange pour en soulever quelques pans et ainsi dégager ses iris améthystes.

Valentine rentre les épaules, penaud sur sa chaise.

Puis des cris en cuisine, les clients qui sursautent. Aiacos se défoule sur une gomme trouvée dans une de ses poches. Une vitre se brise dans l'arrière cour, déversant deux combattants en rage : Wyverne vs Gémeau. Rhadamanthys a retroussé ses manches et invite l'autre, d'un mouvement simultané des deux mains, à se jeter sur lui, ce qui ne manque pas !... son adversaire est un remarquable lutteur et notre Juge s'en régale !... après un intense corps-à-corps, les voici à se jauger.

"Amène-toi !..." provoque la Wyverne.

Son opposant fonce tête baissée, lui faisant heurter le mur à plein dos. Rhadamanthys laisse échapper une grimace et un rire ; excité par ce que suscite ce combat improvisé !...

"Mieux que ça !..." saisissant la taille de son adversaire entre ses bras solides, mains nouées, le soulevant d'un seul tenant pour le renverser, tête la première, au sol.

Vif, son adversaire se redresse, assénant une droite phénoménale. La Wyverne crache puis s'essuie la bouche dans un geste sauvage, feu dévorant au fond des prunelles. Il gratifie son adversaire d'un magnifique et inattendu crochet du gauche - oui, Monsieur de la Wyverne est gaucher, ce qui accentue la difficulté lors d'un combat aux poings.

"Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre, l'Or !..."

La bataille reprend jusqu'au hurlement des sirènes des forces de l'ordre alertées par les riverains.

L'Or est le premier à filer.

La Wyverne sourit, l'âme encore agitée par le combat.

Aiacos apparaît dans l'ébrasement de la porte des cuisines et siffle. Fini de jouer, retour au bercail !...

* * *

"Maître, vous allez bien ?..."

"Raaah, Valentine !... ce n'est qu'une petite égratignure." agacé, éloignant le fidèle Spectre d'une main.

"Te voilà beau, en effet." admet Minos.

"Privé de clientèle durant un bon mois." renchérit Aiacos.

"Voilà bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas mesuré à un adversaire aussi hargneux !..." ravi, tout à son combat et aux émotions suscitées.


	15. Prémices de guerre

_Hmm ? ah oui, du chaud toujours... *s'évente* un peu d'Or aussi... et Garuda à l'honneur en fin de chapitre : ))  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 : Prémices de guerre_

"Qui était-ce ?..."

"Hmm... un ennemi déclaré." élude Minos.

"Quelqu'un... du camp adverse ?..."

"Quelqu'un qui s'est fait voler dans les plumes par notre Wyverne préférée !..." s'amuse Aiacos.

"Quand même... tenir ainsi tête à Rhadamanthys..." s'inquiète Minos.

"Je te rappelle qu'il s'agissait d'un combat à mains nues. Rien à voir avec les affrontements en surplis."

Ils me font baver avec l'évocation des surplis !... mon regard brille d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir revêtir un jour pareille tenue.

"Regarde-moi ça !..." s'amuse Aiacos devant ma mine.

"Mais c'est qu'elle a très envie d'en découdre, dis donc !..." rajoute Minos, glissant son nez contre ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille "... bientôt."

"En attendant, elle me doit quelque chose promis à mon retour." chantonne Aiacos.

"Voyez-vous cela..." susurre le Griffon.

* * *

Rhadamanthys grimace puis quitte son fauteuil de bureau, s'étirant en faisant craquer une omoplate après l'autre, effectuant quelques moulinets des bras. Son sourire indique qu'il songe encore aux coups échangés la veille.

J'entre dans le bureau pour déposer plusieurs dossiers, regard traînant le long du dos large de la Wyverne.

"Valentine me tape sur les nerfs."

"Il s'inquiète pour son maître." en me retenant _in extremis_ de rajouter "... pour l'homme qu'il aime."

"Il n'a pas fini de se ronger les sangs."

"Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?..."

Il se retourne. Par Hadès, quelle splendeur faite homme !...

"Tu proposes ?..." s'asseyant sur le rebord du caisson bordant les fenêtres, mains dans les poches de son pantalon à pinces, jambe ramenée sur l'autre, position dessinant à merveille les muscles de ses cuisses. Je le détaille tout entier ; plaisant comme à son habitude.

"Tu sais qu'avec ces yeux-là, tu pourrais me demander n'importe quoi ?..."

"Ne me tente pas."

Je me pince la lèvre, remontant tout le long de son corps dans un regard chaud. Petit signe avant de quitter le bureau. Sûre qu'il sera au rendez-vous.

* * *

Je l'attends dans le hall. Il gare le lourd 4X4 puis en descend, costume, trench sur le bras, bouquet. Je lui ouvre sur un regard explicite. Arrêt devant l'ascenseur. Je sens à quel point il a envie de moi. Le regard, toujours le regard... les portes s'ouvrent, nous entrons et là tout cède : nos bouches se joignent dans une danse enivrante, faisant vibrer les sens à l'unisson, nous arrachant déjà des geignements étouffés. L'étincelle est jetée entre nos corps.

Haletants, nous nous séparons lorsque les portes s'ouvrent sur l'étage, moi le devançant. La clé défaille dans la serrure tant la tension est à son comble, ce qui le fait sourire, carnassier. Pour compliquer le tour de force, il se plaque dans mon dos, effleurant mon cou dégagé de ses dents.

La porte s'ouvre et nous nous engouffrons à l'intérieur, baisers reprenant de plus belle, féroces. L'envie de nous posséder nous tenaille jusqu'à l'insoutenable et je me félicite de le faire geindre en me frottant outrancièrement contre le renflement qui le domine. Ses mains plongent dans ma tenue, sur un son heurté. Il œuvre sans demi-mesure, faisant monter le plaisir d'un net cran. Nous échouons sur le canapé et je le domine, le chevauchant durement, tête allant et venant au gré des balancements, rejoignant ses lèvres pour les dévorer d'un baiser chaud avant de l'interrompre pour mieux sentir la sensation qui enfle. Nous quittons le strict nécessaire et il me laisse le chevaucher à nouveau, mouvements qui le tendent d'un seul tenant, gorge superbement déployée, menton levé, bouche laissant passer des sons indécents. Je n'en mène pas large non plus, réclamant notre dû. Tout bascule en quelques mouvements, nous arrachant l'un et l'autre à la lourdeur de la Terre, dans des orgasmes sonores retentissants.

Plus tard, je repose contre lui, main cherchant toujours, taquinant par-ci, par-là. Détendu, il m'offre quelques sourires resplendissants. Je lui dis à plusieurs reprises qu'il est superbe. Il répond par un petit mordillage du bout de mon nez, joueur. L'amour le fait devenir un tout autre homme... puis la tension reprend ses droits, ouvrant la seconde manche.

Ma main l'enserre avec douceur.

"Rends-toi coupable." susurré à l'oreille.

Sa large main vient entourer la mienne, guidant à la fois le geste et le rythme, faisant grimper son plaisir par paliers. Le final est tout aussi rugissant, le soulevant littéralement du canapé, corps entier secoué par des vagues qui semblent ne plus finir.

* * *

Sur le trottoir bondé, au bras de Rhadamanthys. Soudain, il m'échappe dans un écart marqué, se mettant à courir, zigzaguant entre les passants, renversant certains sans ménagement, s'attirant plusieurs insultes dont il n'a cure. Il course l'Or croisé voici quelques jours au restaurant. Lui sautant dans les jambes comme un bon rugbyman, il provoque sa chute et le traîne sous un porche, à l'abri des regards, lui maintenant chaque poignet dans un poing ferme.

"Alors maintenant, tu vas me cracher ton identité !..."

Le regard de l'Or se fait dur. Il tente un coup de jambe mais la Wyverne raffermit sa prise sur tous les plans, lui arrachant un grognement de rage qui le fait sourire.

"Abrège !" lui heurtant la tête contre la pierre nue, regard fou.

Je les rejoins, silencieuse, appréciant bien au-delà des mots ce petit duel au sommet.

"Ka... non."

"Kanon. Oui, c'est ça !... Gémeau. Ça t'amuse de nous épier, Kanon ?!"

Un instant, je crois même qu'il est capable de tuer !...

"Je ne demande pas pour qui tu bosses, hein, Kanon !... Alors sois gentil et fais la commission : si ta déesse ne respecte pas les règles du jeu, je me ferai un plaisir de les lui rappeler, à domicile s'il le faut. Quant à toi, si je te prends encore à traîner autour de nous, je t'étripe et je lui fais parvenir le tout par colis express. Tu piges ?!"

La menace n'est pas légère, bien au contraire. Un os de poignet craque sous la poigne de la Wyverne, faisant grimacer l'Or. Puis il le lâche d'un coup, le bousculant une ultime fois avant rajuster ses vêtements, regard toujours fixé sur l'ennemi. Nous quittons la scène sans nous retourner.

* * *

L'Or n'avait pas agi pour le compte d'une quelconque déesse, contrairement à ce que pensait Rhadamanthys. Une fois rentré chez lui, Kanon balança les clés sur la commode de l'entrée, avisant son visage amoché dans le miroir. Ainsi, c'était donc cela, la puissance légendaire d'un Juge ?... Il avait eu l'impression que toutes les forces de la nature s'étaient combinées dans la poigne qui l'avait maintenu contre ce mur et qu'il s'était pris un train en marche. Il sourit, grimaçant de douleur l'instant d'après. Tout en bandant son poignet broyé, il se souvenait des iris pailletées de la Wyverne, de ce regard fou qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un Spectre de Hadès, de ce Juge à la fois terrifiant et magnétique. L'envie d'en savoir plus fit son chemin dans l'esprit tordu de celui qui avait servi déjà tant de maîtres.

* * *

Mail du bureau d'à côté. Invitation à une fête traditionnelle népalaise en l'honneur du dieu Vishnou, divinité à quatre bras. Monsieur du Garuda réclame son dû. J'en souris, charmée. L'après-midi, je reçois un paquet au bureau : un magnifique costume traditionnel népalais. Le ton est donné et je trépigne jusqu'au soir venu !...

Le costume est magnifique : haut en couleur, richement décoré avec bijoux et autres bracelets. Des grelots font joliment tinter le tout. J'enfile un long manteau par-dessus et me voici en route pour une adresse à l'extérieur de Paris. Le bâtiment est passe-partout mais il règne une ambiance folle à l'intérieur avec musique entêtante, notamment donnée par le rendu des tambours. L'intérieur est richement décoré et Vishnou chevauche son légendaire et puissant Garuda. Je cherche Aiacos du regard et tombe sur trois filles qui discutent entre elles, regard se hasardant régulièrement du côté d'un jeune homme somptueusement vêtu. Je souris : ah, roi de Karura... quand donc cesseras-tu de faire tourner toutes les têtes ?... je détaille à mon tour sa tenue puis l'aborde, main dans son dos : "Tu es magnifique, mon roi."

Les paupières s'abaissent à moitié, flatté. Il me salue, mains jointes sur le devant tandis qu'il me semble entendre le cri particulièrement strident de son symbole tutélaire.

"Vais-je devoir me battre avec toutes les jeunes filles de la salle pour obtenir tes faveurs ?..."

"Cette idée te plairait-elle ?..." du tac-au-tac. Son regard pétille. Par Hadès, il est beau au-delà des mots ! et d'un magnétisme vibrant !... "C'est au tour du roi de te servir ce soir." en m'installant sur un vaste tapis. Pas de chaises : on mange assis ou accroupi.

"Quelle chance !..."

Placé dans mon dos, il se penche jusqu'à mon oreille, grosses perles turquoises de son collier balançant en avant.

"Je m'occupe de tout."

La nourriture, abondante et colorée, est servie sur un _thali_. Pas de couverts : on mange avec les doigts de la main droite, portant la nourriture à même la bouche. Le geste d'Aiacos dénote d'une longue habitude alors que je peine à ramasser la nourriture proprement. Cela l'amuse et il m'aide à terminer mon plat, après avoir rincé sa main. La becquée revêt un je-ne-sais quoi d'érotique avec lui... il prend notamment soin d'essuyer les grains de riz collés à mes lèvres à l'aide du pouce, souriant à loisir. Ses doigts sont ornés de bagues et pierreries, larges bracelets cuivrés aux poignets, bracelets de bras en forme de larges serpents.

La foule est en délire et certains entrent en transe. Le tapage nous devient intolérable et nous nous comprenons d'un seul regard. L'heure est venue de nous éclipser.

Sur la banquette arrière, il me garde amoureusement contre lui, me couvant de son regard d'aigle mystique, entortillant ses doigts autour de quelques mèches de cheveux. Il se dégage une odeur d'encens de nos vêtements. Nos doigts se croisent, regards explicites.

"Je nous ai réservés une chambre garnie de coussins et de tentures."

"Oh !..." ravie "... mon roi sait vivre."

"Je souhaitais surtout demeurer dans le thème."

"Hmm... et tu comptes me faire l'amour à la népalaise ?..."

Il rit de bon cœur. "Comme il t'en plaira." venant câliner le dos de ma main, regard envoûtant.

* * *

La chambre est magnifique : couleurs éclatantes, dorures, étoffes précieuses, coussins brodés. Il y en a tellement qu'on ne distingue plus la moquette !... le lit a été retiré.

"Si tu veux bien me faire l'honneur d'être ma reine pour la nuit..." souffle Aiacos, attisé, retirant le manteau de mes épaules. Il soulève mes cheveux puis souffle dans ma nuque avant de se livrer à un baiser ravissant, alternant respectivement lèvres, langue puis dents. Un petit rire le secoue. La joute est ouverte et je frémis déjà.

Le froissement de nos vêtements lors des étreintes rend les jeux d'autant plus érotiques. Les deux pouces d'Aiacos longent ma mâchoire tandis que le baiser prend une toute autre dimension, jouant de mille saveurs, subtile et possessif à la fois. Nous nous attisons l'un l'autre, caressant entre les pans de tissus sacrés. La main d'Aiacos s'est glissée sous mon haut, caressant là avec un appel tout particulier, obtenant de moi suppliques, soupirs et tremblements. Le roi s'en délecte, savourant sa victoire sur mes sens.

A mon tour de promener doigts et paumes sur les abdominaux joliment dessiné du Garuda, appréciant d'en sentir les contractions après chaque passage ou par anticipation. Les vêtements précieux nous quittent un à un dans des effleurements d'étoffes, entre deux baisers ou cajoleries appuyés. Je suis curieuse de voir de quelle façon il va nous offrir du plaisir. Il prépare un petit monticule de coussins et me hisse dessus, croupe relevée, lui présentant mon dos. Il me visite centimètre après centimètre, nous arrachant des gémissements interminables, doigts fichés dans mon dos en forme de caresses ou de griffures. Le voici enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, se mettant joliment à bouger des hanches, accentuant le mouvement à droite puis à gauche, visitant tout ce qui lui ai donné, fou de plaisir. Les sons qu'il nous arrache fendent la pièce, terminés par des halètements lourds, cœurs palpitant comme des diables, peaux moites de délice. Je supplie pour qu'il nous engloutisse sans rien laisser. La libération nous soutire un cri étroit, souffles complètement erratiques.

Je regagne le torse encore battu par une violente respiration. Il sourit, passant la main dans mes cheveux. Nous nous accordons un peu de repos, même si je sens son cosmos danser autour de nous telle une écharpe épaisse, un brouillard ténébreux. Son cosmos est très différent de celui de Rhadamanthys mais non moins menaçant. Puis le sommeil nous cueille.

Ouvrant les yeux, je le vois qui s'avance vers moi tel un félin, ventre au sol, mains formant des araignées, regard d'oiseau de proie. La joute reprend, donnant tout jusqu'au petit matin.


	16. La cent neuvième Etoile

_La première partie de chapitre m'a été inspirée par de nombreux et magnifiques fanarts dont je salue les artistes au passage !... Je suis particulièrement fière de ma trouvaille spectrale concernant le caractère de l'Étoile ainsi que le nom du Spectre que je vous laisse découvrir en fin de chapitre... de même que l'idée qu'il faille payer le prix fort pour passer de l'autre côté. Oh et deux petites surprises pour Lune De Neige : ))  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 16 : La cent neuvième Étoile  
_

"Oh ! qu'est-ce ?..."

En visite chez les Juges.

"Ouvre-le."

Je prends l'imposant album sur les genoux et en ouvre la couverture, découvrant des photographies de mes Juges préférés !... ma surprise est totale !... On les retrouve devant les œuvres emblématiques de différents pays, à croire qu'ils ont fait le tour du monde !... Je ris beaucoup en découvrant une photographie du groupe, Pandora au centre, Juges affublés de serre-têtes surmontés de cornes de rennes pour Noël !... Rhadamanthys fait la tête tandis que Minos siège sur les genoux d'Aiacos.

"Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas, chez les Juges !..." essuyant quelques larmes de rire.

"Ne m'en parle pas !... il a fallu négocier rude avec Rhada pour lui faire accepter ce genre de fantaisie !... on en a profité pour immortaliser ça." s'amuse Aiacos.

" _Oh my God, no_!..." nouvel éclat de rire, en découvrant un autre cliché.

"Ah oui, Halloween !... J'aime la façon dont Rhad' tient cette immense citrouille, la plus grosse qu'on ait pu trouver sur le marché !..." rit le Garuda.

Je n'en peux plus de rire.

"On dirait que la citrouille va lui échapper des mains et lui écraser les orteils !..." rit Minos.

"Bah, non, il a de la force pour quatre." dis-je. "Ooooh ! vous êtes... adorables, là-dessus."

"A Londres, l'année passée. Sur les bords du Thames."

"Tu portes fort bien l'écharpe, Aiacos. Et la doudoune à col fourrure."

"Merci."

"Oh !... qui est-ce ?"

"Ah, c'est Rune. Le Procureur de Minos."

"Bel homme !..."

"Norvégien aussi." juge bon d'ajouter Minos.

"Vous me le présenterez un jour ?..."

Regards croisés des deux Juges.

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois susceptible de l'intéresser."

"Oh ?..."

"Oui. Il est de notoriété que le Procureur n'a d'yeux que pour son Griffon de Juge !..."

Petit sourire de Minos.

"Oooh ! Rhadamanthys !..." en arrêt sur un superbe portrait de la Wyverne en costume à rayures et écharpe rouge, superbe Rolex au cadran émeraude au poignet.

"N'est-ce pas ?"

"J'avoue. C'était pour démarrer la startup. Le soulèvement des fonds."

"Il est vraiment... superbe."

"Oh !... Minos !..."

Le Griffon, couché sur le ventre, coussin sous le haut du corps, caressant un félin gris.

"Oh !... et celle-ci ?"

"Ah, c'était lors d'une cérémonie en l'honneur de Kumari (*). Minos était du voyage."

La porte d'entrée claque et annonce l'arrivée de la Wyverne.

Il pose les clés de voiture sur la table basse et retire son blouson, regard échouant sur l'album.

"La plus intéressante se trouve quelques pages plus loin." annonce-t-il, souriant, ramenant une chaise pour s'y installer, à l'envers, dossier entre les jambes.

"Ah ?..."

"Raaah, Rhad' !..."

Je feuillète et tombe sur un cliché d'Aiacos, simplement vêtu d'un jeans, chevauchant un Minos à chemise ouverte, littéralement lové sur lui, main blanche et fine du Griffon plaquée sur le torse du Garuda, l'autre dans le pli du genou. Je siffle, surprise. Leur attitude à tous les deux est à la fois joueuse et érotique.

"Vous en avez souvent, des jeux de ce genre ?..." curieuse.

"Cela te dérange-t-il ?..."

" _No way_. Et c'est toi qui as pris la photo ?" à Rhadamanthys.

"Ils s'amusaient comme des chatons !..." goguenard. "J'avais le smartphone à portée de main, alors..."

"Et ça s'est terminé de quelle manière ?"

"Aucune idée, j'ai dû m'absenter." ricane la Wyverne. "Ils étaient d'ailleurs bien contents de pouvoir continuer leurs petits jeux." avec le regard en biais, sourire en coin.

"D'ailleurs oui, de quelle manière cela s'est-il terminé, mon frère ?..." feule Minos.

"Nus."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus, merci." grogne la Wyverne.

"Entremêlés."

"Minos !..." réprimande Rhadamanthys.

Je ris. "C'est une honte de ne pas m'avoir laissé participer." croisant les bras, moue vexée.

Rhadamanthys secoue la tête, indulgent. "Pas une pour sauver les deux autres."

On gratte soudain à la porte d'entrée. Rhadamanthys tique, surpris.

Minos et Aiacos se regardent.

Les grattements reprennent, plus fort.

"Ce cosmos..."

La Wyverne va ouvrir et amène avec lui un jeune garçon qui semble âgé d'à peine quinze ans. Ce dernier semble surpris de me voir.

"Tiens !... le petit miauleur des Enfers..." s'amuse Aiacos.

Le jeune homme lui tire la langue. Rhadamanthys abat gentiment son poing sur sa tête.

"Tiens-toi à carreau, Cheshire."

"Vous ne vous refusez rien, Messieurs." dit le jeune garçon, plaçant ses mains derrière la tête, me regardant, large sourire ouvert sur des canines pointues.

"Garde tes commentaires." intervient Minos.

Sans aucune gêne, il s'installe entre Minos et moi, sur le canapé.

"Dame Pandora en est informée ?"

Rhadamanthys fronce. "Je te déconseille fortement de jouer à ce petit jeu."

"Moi ?..." riant.

"Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue, Rhadamanthys, tu le sais bien." dit Minos, lâchant quelques fils invisibles sur les poignets du nouveau venu, l'entraînant contre lui d'un mouvement de la main. "Mais cette fois, il a intérêt à ne pas se montrer trop bavard."

"D'accord, d'accord, je dirai rien." effrayé.

"Cela vaudra mieux pour toi." en l'avisant d'un regard sévère, tirant un peu plus sur le piège avant de le relâcher.

La victime observe un moment ses poignets meurtris, fils ayant légèrement pénétré la chair, puis se met à y faire courir sa langue, léchant ses plaies comme le ferait un animal blessé.

"Je te ramène ?" me propose la Wyverne.

"Comment cela, tu veux déjà nous l'arracher ?" s'offusque Minos.

"Et je n'ai pas terminé l'album !..."

"Oui, enfin, Rhadamanthys, cesse d'être aussi rude, voyons !..." ajoute Aiacos.

La Wyverne reprend place sur la chaise, soupirant.

Je poursuis.

"Oooh !..."

Cheshire cesse ses léchages et regarde la photographie, amusé.

"Hin hin hin !..."

"Silence, Cheshire."

"Superbes."

"Hmm... tu m'en diras tant !..."

Aiacos, chemise violette, Minos derrière lui, bras du marionnettiste passant le long de l'épaule du Garuda et main de ce dernier dans la chevelure argentée, regards croisés, terriblement sensuels.

"Eh bien... il y en a encore beaucoup, de ce genre ?..."

"Regarde-moi ça !..." amusé.

"Oh, _God_ !..." devant un nouveau cliché de Minos, assis sur le canapé, jambes étendues, dans une superbe tenue noire, main sur un genou.

"Prise à son insu." se félicite le Garuda.

Je ris à la suivante : Minos et Aiacos, collés à Rhadamanthys qui ne semble pas du tout apprécier.

"Ah oui, je m'en souviens : c'était pour l'anniversaire de notre Dada."

"Je déteste ce surnom, Cos." grogne la Wyverne.

Aiacos est particulièrement sexy sur ce cliché : petit bout de langue filant entre ses lèvres et clin d'œil.

"Oh wow, wow, wow !..." soufflée par le cliché suivant.

"Je l'avais oubliée, celle-ci..."

Ces messieurs en tenues de Juges, longues robes ornées enfilées sur les surplis dépourvus d'ailes, semblant débattre.

"Celle-ci, je la veux !..." toute excitée.

"Je t'en prie." en détachant la photographie pour me l'offrir.

"Les Enfers sont vraiment pourvus d'un très beau trio de Juges." gourmande.

Cheshire vient de se coucher en boule à nos pieds, en émettant une sorte de ronronnement continu durant son sommeil.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, je rentre, bras chargés de courses pour la semaine, cherchant les clés avec difficulté. Elles me tombent juste devant la porte et m'arrachent un juron allemand. Je m'aperçois alors que la porte est entrebâillée. Et merde ! on vient de me cambrioler !... je dégaine mon smartphone. C'est à ce moment que je ressens une énergie folle émanant de l'intérieur de mon appartement. Un cosmos qui n'appartient assurément à aucun Juge !... un cosmos dont j'ai déjà ressenti la puissance une fois auparavant. La porte s'ouvre d'elle même. J'entre, comme attirée par une force démentielle.

Je retiens un petit couinement en découvrant ma chatte inerte sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

"Tu te fais attendre." me signale une voix ténébreuse. Il... est... ici...

Je tremble mais me ressaisis, avisant le salon où il a pris place.

Mes genoux ploient d'eux-mêmes.

"Debout."

Je me redresse. Il se lève et parcourt mes bibelots d'un regard neutre - toutes ces choses lui paraissant nettement superficielles et hors d'importance.

"J'ai libéré Pandora aujourd'hui."

Je pince les lèvres.

"J'espère qu'elle saura se tenir et que la leçon aura porté."

Sa voix est juste terrible de puissance couvée. Il effleure la vitrine du bout des doigts, y imprimant un impact involontaire sans pour autant la faire se briser.

"J'ai entendu ton souhait de vouloir revêtir le surplis. Non en remplacement mais en création. Cette idée me plaît."

Je baisse d'autant plus la tête.

"Je vais donc t'attribuer une cent neuvième Étoile."

Il se retourne. Je suis littéralement soufflée par sa beauté inaccessible !... Voilà à quoi doit ressembler un dieu. Le toucher relèverait de l'hérésie pure !...

"Bienvenue dans nos rangs, Étoile Terrestre de la Sinuosité du Léviathan (**)." Il laisse volontairement les mots choisis faire leur effet. "Le titre te convient-il ?"

"Il est parfait, mon Seigneur." en m'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

"Je ferai préparer le surplis approprié sous peu."

Il s'avance, robe longue nouée sur le devant, lui couvrant les chevilles. L'habit semble flotter autour de lui tant son aura est puissante.

"Rhadamanthys doit effectuer une mission, aussi sera-t-il absent quelque temps."

"Seigneur."

Il disparaît dans un souffle de cosmos.

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé après son départ, encore sous le choc du face-à-face. Assurément, Hadès a tout d'un dieu.

* * *

Au Royaume des Morts :

"Rhadamanthys."

"Seigneur." ployant le genou.

"Que penses-tu d'elle ?... fera-t-elle un bon Spectre ?..."

"Elle a toute l'agressivité nécessaire pour ce faire." avec un sourire non dissimulé.

"Je vois." courte pause durant laquelle il joue distraitement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux couleur jais. "Pour une raison qui m'échappe, il me semble que vous vous soyez tous les trois beaucoup attachés à elle."

Rhadamanthys se contente de baisser un peu plus la tête, sourire fin au visage.

"Je te charge de la suite, Rhadamanthys."

"Ma vie est de vous servir, Seigneur." avant de se retirer.

* * *

Alors que je préparais ma tenue pour le lendemain, le mélange de trois cosmos m'interrompit dans ma tâche. Trois cosmos. Trois Juges. Je me rends au salon, les y trouvant tous trois, vêtus de leurs surplis ; superbes !... Leurs visages sont sévères. Je me rends compte du ton solennel avec lequel Rhadamanthys s'adresse à moi : "Comme tu le sais, le Seigneur Hadès t'a accordé sa confiance. De même qu'il a répondu à ton souhait de porter le surplis afin de servir sa cause." Il ne m'a jamais paru aussi immense et grave ; j'imagine qu'il se comporte ainsi au Tribunal lorsqu'il prononce une sentence. "Cependant, pour que tu puisses te soumettre aux lois de notre monde, il est nécessaire de prendre ta vie." Sa voix n'affiche aucune variation ni aucun trémolo, demeurant limpide et grave. Aucune expression particulière ne vient se refléter sur son visage. Voilà donc le Juge dans toute sa froide rectitude, sans aucun compromis. Quel effet il doit produire sur les âmes... J'en reviens au contenu qui m'affole soudain : ma vie ?... il faut qu'ils prennent ma vie ?...

"Est-ce... toi qui vas t'en charger, Rhadamanthys ?..."

Je tremble, la gorge sèche. C'est étrange... je ne suis pourtant pas spécialement attachée à cette vie... je ne l'ai jamais été, au contraire, souvent cette vie m'a parue étrangère... j'ai toujours su que mon destin était ailleurs. Et su qu'il fallait un gros sacrifice pour parvenir à l'élévation suprême.

"Le Seigneur Hadès m'a confié cette tâche, en effet." petits regards croisés avec ses frères.

Un instant mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et je tombe sur le canapé.

Minos a un geste en avant dans l'intention d'intervenir mais Rhadamanthys l'en dissuade d'un bras tendu.

"Je... laissez-moi juste un instant..." en me frottant les bras, soudain transie de froid. Des questions se bousculent dans ma tête : aurais-je le même corps ? les mêmes sensations ?... ah !... cette façon dont notre être entier refuse la mort, animant en même temps toutes les étincelles de vie dans un ultime appel au secours... je me lève, osant à peine les regarder. "Est-ce que... je vais souffrir, Rhadamanthys ?..."

La Wyverne plisse les yeux, hésitant un instant avant de répondre : "Je frapperai vite."

Je regarde finalement Aiacos et Minos. Puis je me place devant Rhadamanthys, écartant lentement les bras, lui laissant toute latitude pour agir - comme si cela s'avérait nécessaire ; c'est un guerrier qui se trouve en face de moi, un des plus brillants combattants de l'armée de Hadès !...

Soudain, les ailes de son magnifique et menaçant surplis se déploient et il frappe, si vif que je ne vois rien venir, visant sous la poitrine, d'une main tranchante, me faisant cracher du sang contre le surplis, sur un son d'agonie, corps basculant contre lui. Il me soutient de l'autre main tandis que la meurtrière vient de me traverser de part en part. Tout contre mon oreille, il se surprend à murmurer : "Quel merveilleux Spectre tu feras..." C'est doux, chaud, ça apaise. Puis tout bascule dans le néant.

* * *

(*) Enfant de 4 ans élue par un groupe de moines hindous, considérée comme une déesse vivante

(**) Léviathan : Monstre colossal et aquatique, issu de la mythologie phénicienne, de forme rappelant à la fois le dragon, le serpent et le crocodile. Ce sont les oscillations produites par le Léviathan qui formeraient les vagues. Sa puissance est telle qu'elle évoque le chaos primitif, capable à elle seule de modifier l'ordre et la géographie de la planète sinon d'anéantir le monde.


	17. Destin et colère

_Encore du chaud... eh oui, encore !... : )) Je crois que mon OC dévoile là toute sa perversité... en fait, Hadès aurait dû choisir "Spectre de la Perversité" au lieu de "Spectre de la Sinuosité" XDDD je suppose qu'il a souhaité rester poli ! XDDDDDD  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 17 : Destin et Colère_

J'émerge, le corps engourdi, douleur fulgurante à la poitrine qui me fait encore cracher un filet de sang. Baissant les yeux, je me rends compte que la plaie est encore présente. Ce qui est étrange est de pouvoir bouger avec une plaie aussi béante... je ne perçois au final plus qu'un léger tiraillement. Mes yeux se lèvent sur la porte annonçant ce qui semble être l'entrée des Enfers. La terre suinte la souffrance éternelle, le message est clair : " _Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez tout espoir_ ". Charmant !... l'odeur est insoutenable de soufre et de sang mêlés. Soudain, quelque chose se découpe dans l'horizon carmin et sur plusieurs battements d'ailes de son surplis, Minos me rejoint, se posant à mes côtés, souriant. "Bienvenue aux Enfers." annonce-t-il, ironique. "J'ai pour charge de te mener directement jusqu'au trône afin de t'épargner la traversée périlleuse de l'Achéron." Il lorgne sur ma plaie puis me soulève dans ses bras pour un envol tout en puissance jusqu'au Giudecca, le domaine du Monarque Noir. Le paysage est hideux pour un œil humain : des cris s'élèvent des prisons où les âmes sont torturées sans le moindre répit, l'odeur est suffocante, l'air vicié.

Minos me dépose sur une terrasse du palais. Nous entrons et il claque des doigts : "Rendez la présentable." ordonne-t-il à une nuée de femmes vêtues de noir, visages couverts. Elles prennent soin de mon corps, retirant mes vêtements tachés de sang. La blessure mortelle s'est maintenant refermée, faisant place à une marque indélébile. On m'habille d'une longue robe nouée, comme celle que portait Hadès à chacune de ses visites sur Terre. Minos patiente devant la porte close lorsqu'enfin je le rejoins. Son regard glisse le long des pans qui laissent voir mon évidente féminité, lui arrachant un petit sourire.

"Tu es attendue dans la salle du trône. Toutes les Étoiles y sont réunies."

Je frémis. Tout ce cérémonial...

Nous avançons lorsque soudain Minos brise le pas, mettant un genou à terre, mâchoire serrée. Je fais de même. Devant nous se tiennent deux hommes dont le cosmos rappelle, en partie, la puissance de celui du Seigneur Hadès.

"Voici donc la nouvelle recrue... le _passe-temps_ de nos Juges."

Je bisque silencieusement.

"Thanatos." le reprend le dieu blond.

Ils nous invitent à passer, s'écartant. Nous ne les regardons pas.

La salle est bondée. Notre entrée flagrante. Des murmures puis Pandora qui réclame le silence. Pandora... j'aperçois Rhadamanthys au premier rang, flanqué d'Aiacos, en surplis.

"Le Seigneur Hadès."

Le Souverain fait son entrée, sous un silence empreint de respect. Il prend place avec une grâce quasi-féminine sur le trône.

Minos pose une main ouverte dans mon dos et me fait avancer. Les Spectres s'écartent, me fixant. Tous les âges, toutes les formes de surplis... c'en est étourdissant. De même que cette immense carte stellaire qui se s'étend sur toute la surface du plafond.

"Approche, Spectre du Léviathan." m'enjoint la voix forte du Seigneur des Enfers.

Je m'avance et ploie le genou devant le Souverain.

"Nous accueillons aujourd'hui la cent neuvième Étoile, Spectre de l'Étoile Terrestre de la Sinuosité du Léviathan."

Pandora en grimace de dégoût et de mépris.

Des gardes font avancer le surplis. Ce dernier brille de mille noirs, lançant des flashs d'impatience d'être revêtu. Il est... magnifique !... ses ailes, hérissées de pics, d'une transparence toute minérale, sont repliées. Au centre de la pièce de cou montante est placée une pierre émeraude-turquoise rappelant les origines marines du Léviathan.

"Que d'impatience !..." s'amuse vaguement le souverain devant les éclats pressants du surplis. "Approche la main et touche-le."

Je me redresse et m'avance, main tendue. Sur un cri strident émis par le symbole tutélaire, le surplis se fragmente et vient me revêtir, m'habitant d'une puissance toute nouvelle, faisant voler mes cheveux en arrachant le lien qui les tenait attachés. Il fait pression sur mon corps mais la sensation ne dure pas ; comme si nous n'avions toujours fait qu'un.

Je me place au second rang, derrière les Juges, consciente que c'est là que se trouve ma place.

"Aiacos, Spectre de l'Étoile de la Bravoure de Garuda."

"Seigneur ?..."

"Afin que nos rangs soient complets, j'ai décidé de rendre la vie à Violate, Spectre du Béhémoth et de réhabiliter la suprématie du _Garudaship_ et de son équipage."

Aiacos baisse la tête, ému. "Merci, ô grand Hadès."

* * *

La salle se vide. Hadès a quitté son trône.

Je me redresse, avisant le surplis. Je jubile !...

Minos s'approche, taquin : "Voyez-vous cette mine réjouie !..."

Pandora réapparaît après avoir reconduit Hadès à ses appartements.

"Rhadamanthys, je souhaite te voir un moment."

Le Juge acquiesce et la suit.

Je les trace un instant du regard puis me tourne vers Minos.

"Bien. Et maintenant ?..."

Il rit : "Laisse-moi te faire visiter Tolomea."

* * *

J'y vois une bonne occasion de tester les ailes de mon surplis. Nous prenons notre envol depuis le porche. Le surplis réagit de manière intuitive. C'est un régal de sentir ainsi le vent vous mordre la face, chevelure volant au gré des souffles.

Nous nous posons sur le parvis de Tolomea. Je trébuche à l'atterrissage, ce qui fait sourire Minos. "Cela viendra avec l'expérience." en m'invitant à entrer.

Là aussi, une nuée de servantes en noir nous accueillent. Elles s'activent, retirant chaque pièce de nos surplis et couvrant nos corps de ces robes nouées.

Nous voici installés dans le petit salon, garni d'une vaste bibliothèque qui fait courir ses rayonnages de livres sur plusieurs pans de murs, surmontée d'une passerelle. Tout est en bois exotique, style baroque. Le parfum dégagé par le bois ciré ainsi que l'odeur de l'impression se marient à merveille.

Je regarde mon surplis assemblé d'un œil jaloux.

"Ne t'en fais pas." ricane Minos. "Il ne va pas s'envoler !..."

Je reporte mon attention sur une des servantes en noir qui sert le thé.

"Qui sont ces femmes ?..."

"Des anonymes. Tout comme les gardes squelettes."

"Et... t'arrive-t-il de t'amuser avec elles ?..." curieuse.

"Jamais."

Je lève un sourcil.

"Je n'en vois définitivement pas l'intérêt."

"Hmm mmm..." me levant pour me placer à côté de la servante affairée, retirant ce qui entrave son visage. Elle retient le pan des deux mains, gémissant.

"Laisse la faire." ordonne Minos, amusé, piochant dans quelques friandises sur un plateau.

Je retire le pan et découvre une jolie jeune femme.

"Même pas une once d'envie ?..." à Minos.

"Non."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ce serait m'abaisser que de perdre mon temps à m'amuser avec des servantes."

Il est orgueilleux. J'aime ça !...

Je commence à défaire la femme, retirant d'abord son haut, dévoilant une poitrine superbe, la gâtant de quelques caresses. Elle se pince les lèvres pour contenir tout gémissement.

"Et maintenant ?..."

Le regard de Minos se met à briller, pervers.

"Maintenant ?... C'est de toi dont j'ai terriblement envie." soufflé d'un ton rauque de désir.

"Viens chercher alors, mon Beau." me tenant toujours à côté de la femme qui tente de couvrir sa gêne.

Le Griffon se lève et s'approche, s'unissant à moi dans un baiser chaud, couvrant d'une main les yeux de la femme.

"Je veux... qu'elle reste là... pendant que nous faisons... l'amour..."

Minos frémit dans le baiser, électrisé, souriant, devenant féroce un instant. "Tu es... terrible." avec un ravissement non feint.

La situation le grise. Je retire la main qui camouflait les yeux de la servante.

"Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour... à ses pieds..."

Minos répond par un geignement terminé en grognement, corps ne répondant plus, perdu dans un tourbillon de voluptés. Je le défais rapidement et le fais s'allonger aux pieds de la fille, le prenant en main sans attendre, geste qui happe son souffle et le cambre joliment.

Tout en le caressant, je monte l'autre main sous les pans de la robe de la servante, dévoilant de superbes jambes, j'y adresse même un baiser, regard fixé sur le Griffon qui perd les sens à mesure que ma main va et vient sur son membre fièrement dressé.

Il devient fou, faisant monter des sons dénués de toute contenance, corps superbement tendu de délice. La voix se déploie pour atteindre un grave qui signe sa reddition dans un éparpillement splendide sur son propre corps. Je savoure encore un moment la sensation que cela apporte sous ma paume toujours en action.

"Était-ce si difficile, mon Beau ?..."

"Di... diablesse !..." fou de moi.

Je ramène un doigt souillé jusqu'à ses lèvres et il happe le tout sur un soupir lourd, corps en redemandant.

La servante n'a pas bougé, craignant la colère du maître.

"Ne... laisse rien de... moi..." haletant.

"Bien." quittant ma robe pour venir le chevaucher sans attendre, s'amusant un instant avec son membre contre mon ventre. Il agrippe les tapis qu'il griffe sur des grognements sauvages, voix prenant un tour plus rauque encore lorsque je l'engloutis tout entier sur un déhanché rapide, lui faisant subir tour à tour des délices par contractions répétées ou espacées, bougeant de mille et une façons sur lui. Il est absolument splendide, sur ce tapis, chevelure éparpillée dans tous les sens, corps se cambrant à mesure que le plaisir monte. Je n'en mène pas large non plus, savourant ce que m'offre mon nouveau corps, décuplant les sensations jusqu'au point de non-retour qui fait écrouler nos raisons tels des châteaux de cartes, jouissant sans retenue, sous des yeux témoins.

* * *

"Nous partirons à la prochaine lune."

"Bien, Dame Pandora."

"En attendant, tu peux aller t'amuser avec ton nouveau jouet. Puisqu'il a fallu que tu la ramènes ici..."

Rhadamanthys stoppe le pas.

"Pour une raison que j'ignore, le Seigneur Hadès y a consenti : faire de cette catin le cent neuvième Spectre. Voilà qui est aussi pathétique que risible !..."

Le poing de Rhadamanthys se serre et il inspire profondément pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'impudente.

"Il est vraiment navrant que vous ayez une si pauvre opinion d'elle. Car elle vous tient en haute estime."

"SON ESTIME, JE M'EN MOQUE !" en brisant un vase de roses rouges non loin de la tête du Juge, poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant au gré de sa respiration enragée.

Le Juge hausse les épaules.

"Nous nous verrons donc à la prochaine lune, Dame Pandora." en quittant les lieux.

"Patience, ma petite dépravée... je vais te montrer, moi, ce qu'il en coûte de me défier !..." avec la main tremblante de colère.


	18. Prince à Caïna

_Pour des raisons qui me sont chères, anachronisme évident dans le texte, à savoir un Gold de la génération TLC... parce que je préfère ce Lion là !... J'adore les références qui caractérisent Kanon en fin de chapitre. Ah et du chaud, encore ! ; ))  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 18 : Prince à Caïna_

Mes nouvelles ailes me posent sur un balcon du domaine de Sir Rhadamanthys. Avisant le croisé qui laisse passer la faible lumière des Enfers, je le distingue, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil garni de rouge, en surplis, ailes repliées derrière le dossier, seau à glaçons sur la table, côtoyant une bouteille de scotch d'âge. Il a parfaitement conscience de ma présence mais continue à fixer le pan de mur qui lui fait face. Je frappe aux carreaux. Il m'ignore, petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Mon poing traverse un carreau, le brisant. Il claque de la langue, m'adressant enfin un regard.

"Est-ce ainsi que l'on s'invite chez les gens ?..."

"Tu l'as cherché !..."

Il se lève pour ouvrir la fenêtre, me laissant entrer.

J'avise la pièce : un salon.

Vive, j'attrape le verre à moitié plein et passe une langue gourmande sur le rebord, lentement, regard planté dans les yeux pailletés de la Wyverne.

"Ma foi... il est plutôt excellent, ce scotch."

"Comme si tu y connaissais quelque chose !..." amusé.

"Je te rappelle que tu avais également mis en doute mes talents pour la chasse à courre."

"Avec raison : tu savais à peine te tenir en selle."

Je fronce les sourcils. "Monsieur a décidé de jouer de sa mauvaise foi." reposant le verre.

"Monsieur te montre la chambre ?..."

"Ha ! comme si j'étais venue pour ça !..." croisant les bras.

Il rit. "Oh, pardon !... il est vrai que tu es là pour donner ton appréciation sur le scotch."

Il s'approche. Ce mètre 89 !... Il me toise puis fait courir deux pouces sous ma mâchoire. Je fixe ses lèvres.

"Ça s'est bien passé avec Pandora ?..."

"C'était... doux-amer." savourant presque la combinaison du mot.

"J'espère sincèrement que ma présence ne va pas envenimer les choses..."

"C'est pour ainsi dire gâté depuis un net moment."

"Montre-moi ta chambre..."

Il sourit, carnassier. Mes doigts commencent à courir sur le surplis aux formes agressives.

Vif, il se penche pour happer mes lèvres, observant ma réaction. L'odeur malté et lourd du scotch est encore très présente.

"Encore..."

Il s'éloigne de moi et attrape son casque.

"Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre..." ouvrant la porte pour me laisser passer dans le couloir. Il marche derrière moi, m'indiquant la porte de sa chambre.

La pièce est vaste. Sur un pan de mur trône un immense miroir qui fait reflet à toute la pièce. Son lit est à lourdes tentures sombres. Des chandeliers éclairent de leur lumière dansante l'ombre du mobilier. Un lustre énorme en bronze, à dix branches, garni le plafond.

"Là, tout de suite, j'ai une idée terrible..."

"Vraiment ?" amusé, posant son casque sur la table.

Il se tourne vers moi.

"Je te la dis ou tu préfères deviner ?..."

"Je ne suis guère doué pour les devinettes, Étoile de la Sinuosité."

Patiemment, je retire une pièce après l'autre de mon surplis, y compris le vêtement près du corps. Rhadamanthys clôt de temps à autre les paupières, reins fouettés par la vision qui se dessine de plus en plus précisément, élans terribles au corps.

Me voici nue.

Je me place dos au miroir et l'invite à venir me rejoindre d'un petit mouvement de l'index.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il observe la marque laissée par son attaque, y apposant plusieurs doigts doux et affleurants, réveillant là une douleur enfouie malgré lui. Je serre les dents sur un sifflement étouffé. Ses doigts quittent l'endroit, emportant avec eux le souvenir pernicieux. Il fléchit légèrement les genoux, m'attrapant par l'arrière des cuisses, dos contre le miroir froid, me hissant sur ses hanches. Je ressens moins violemment la morsure de son surplis, caressant son visage alors que je suis nouée à lui.

"Tu vois que tu es très doué pour les devinettes..."

"Ce doit être parce qu'entre dragons, nous nous comprenons."

Il donne un premier coup de reins, joueur. Je fonds sur ses lèvres alcoolisées, déjà ivre de lui. Sa force est juste phénoménale !... le surplis renforce l'effet de cette puissance. Ses lèvres quittent ma bouche et il se rabat dans le cou, descendant sur une poitrine frémissante. C'est là qu'il devient fou, pinçant, mordillant, tandis que mes doigts se perdent dans les mèches folles blondes, empoignant les racines sur des sons déplacés, tentant de balancer tant bien que mal. Un lever de menton me fait heurter le miroir. Il relève des yeux troubles sur mon visage et s'unit à moi dans un baiser chaud.

"Retire... tout..."

"Pas... encore..."

Il vient mordiller mes épaules, fou de moi, sombrant dans un désir presque douloureux, lui heurtant tout le corps. Il me fait buter à plusieurs reprises dos au miroir, sur un rauque qui accompagne à merveille chaque assaut. Puis il s'accorde la liberté, soupirant de délice alors qu'il se guide en moi, laissant s'affaisser mon corps pour s'y enfoncer délicieusement jusqu'à la garde, corps tremblant. Ses jambes ne lui feront malgré tout pas défaut, le soutenant jusqu'au bout du voyage alors qu'il leur demande l'effort ultime. Sur un rauque de grognement superbe, bouche entrouverte, paupières mi-closes, pupilles révulsées, il se répand en moi, généreusement. Je le suis de près. Il me libère sur le son très évocateur de parties charnues glissant le long du miroir.

Sur des mouvements presque impatients, il retire chaque pièce de son surplis qui regagnent le sol dans des bruits sourds. Nu, enfin !... Sans attendre, je me colle à lui dans une ondulation qui ne manque pas de charme, joueuse.

"Notre Seigneur n'aurait pu choisir meilleur nom pour une Étoile." dit-il, ravi.

Je m'installe sur le lit, le tenant debout devant moi, lèvres courant sur le ventre alors qu'il se tend à nouveau, superbe. Ma langue sillonne, gourmande, réclamant chaque parcelle de peau, dans un jeu qui dédaigne volontairement son splendide appel dressé. Un instant, il appose les mains sur son visage pour y faire mourir un rire désavantagé, faiblissant à mesure sous les assauts de la terrible tentatrice qui joue de tout son savoir.

"Wyverne... emmène-moi... en campagne..."

Il empoigne lentement mes cheveux, dirigeant ma bouche jusqu'au renflement qui n'en peut plus d'attendre, gonflé par les affres d'une terrible impatience.

"Encore faudrait-il que... notre Seigneur l'accorde..."

"Tu le lui... demanderas." jouant de mes lèvres sur la belle prune éclose, le faisant tressaillir d'anticipation.

"Je te... promets de... ne pas t'épargner."

Il étouffe un hoquet lorsque tout devient moite et chaud. Mes mains échouent sur ses fesses et les agrippent, le livrant totalement à ma merci, lui arrachant des sons qui louangent les graves, donnant de la voix avec puissance, rendant ses appuis difficiles, muscles sollicités sur des cuisses et des mollets d'une dureté d'acier, hanches basculant malgré elles. Sa tête dodeline de plaisir débridé, bouche entrouverte sur des râles vifs et brefs, fléchissant légèrement les genoux pour mieux donner des hanches, voix appelant la pleine vigueur alors qu'il cède et donne tout.

* * *

"Rhadamanthys."

"Seigneur." ployant le genou. "J'ai une requête à vous présenter." tête baissée.

"Je t'écoute, Rhadamanthys." suspendant les caresses adressées à Cerbère - une magnifique bête d'environ trois bons mètre au garrot, à trois têtes canines et d'une force phénoménale - se calant contre le monstre.

"Si vous me l'accordez, je souhaite peaufiner les techniques du Spectre du Léviathan."

"Hmm... ne dois-tu pas d'abord accompagner Pandora en mission ?..."

"A la prochaine lune, en effet."

Hadès joue un instant avec la fourrure luxuriante de l'animal endormi. "Soit."

"Merci, Seigneur."

* * *

Je m'étire tout mon long, notant que la place à mes côtés a déjà été désertée. Monsieur de la Wyverne est du genre matinal. Je le trouve attablé devant un vaste petit-déjeuner, servantes s'affairant pour répondre au moindre de ses désirs.

Je m'installe, servie aussitôt.

"Prends des forces... tu vas en avoir besoin. Et envisage des privations." le regard doré roule, petit sourire à l'appui, me signalant que les privations ne seront pas que de l'ordre de la nourriture...

* * *

Le territoire est rocheux, morne. Quelques bulles de lave aux couleurs étranges naissent puis éclatent dans un gargouillis monstrueux. Il fait chaud, atrocement chaud. Nous avançons lentement, sens aux aguets, Rhadamanthys en tête. Valentine est également des nôtres. Soudain un hurlement. Un des gardes squelettes a le pied enfoncé dans le sol et ne parvient pas à se dégager, la terre meuble semblant l'engloutir. Des dents féroces se forment à la surface et découpent le pied jusqu'au moignon, faisant hurler le garde. Tous pensent à sauver leur vie, s'enfuyant en tous sens, rattrapés par ce monstre à plusieurs bouches qui semble faire corps avec le sol.

Maintenus au ciel par le battement de nos ailes, nous observons nos gardes se faire littéralement dévorer dans une répétition d'hurlements affreux.

"Nous essuyons donc nos premières pertes..." soupire Rhadamanthys, mécontent.

Mais ce n'est pas terminé. Le sol se met à recracher, sous forme de projectiles, les membres arrachés des gardes, façon catapulte, ce qui nous oblige à fermer nos ailes et à regagner terre.

Une voix sourde se fait entendre : "Vous êtes si faibles, vous autres, les Spectres !..."

Rhadamanthys serre les dents. Entendre ce genre de propos lui est insoutenable !... à son sens, les Spectres constituent l'élite, toutes sections confondues.

"Montre-toi, espèce de lâche !..." grogne-t-il, poings serrés.

"Je suis sous vos yeux depuis le début."

Une forme se découpe de la surface : un guerrier dont l'armure est surmontée de haches agressives. "Je me nomme Balzabuth, trancheur officiel de sa Majesté Odynon." avec une petite courbette. "Merci à vos hommes d'avoir servi de repas à nos bouches affamées."

"Maître, permettez que je l'attaque le premier !..." s'agite Valentine.

Rhadamanthys tend le bras, empêchant tout assaut.

"Toi... tu ne serais pas celui qui a empalé Ilias sur une de tes cornes ?..." avec des yeux plissés.

"Quelle notoriété !..." se fend Rhadamanthys. "En effet, c'est bien moi dont il s'agit."

"Frapper un homme à terre, voilà qui est tout à fait digne d'un Spectre de Hadès. Quelle fierté tirer de cette capacité à abattre un homme sur le seuil des portes de la mort, Spectre de la Wyverne ?..."

"Maître ! laissez-moi lui régler son compte !" hurle Valentine, hors de lui.

"Silence, Valentine !" grogne la Wyverne. Il affronte l'homme du regard. "Il est vrai que le Saint du Lion était affaibli. J'avais néanmoins une mission à remplir."

"Le devoir justifie tout, n'est-ce pas ? même les actes les plus barbares."

"Ilias avait un fils, que je sache. Où est l'héritier ? ne souhaite-t-il pas venger la mort de son père ?"

"Son heure viendra, Spectre. Et la tienne aussi. En attendant..." s'armant d'une lame qu'il fait tournoyer sur un doigt, dans un sifflement menaçant. "... c'est moi, ton adversaire, Wyverne !..."

* * *

Kanon suivait du regard les déplacements félins de Regulus. Le jeune lion s'enthousiasmait devant la foisonnante collection de tridents du Gémeau - un souvenir de sa lointaine épopée marine !...

Le Gold repenti était avachi sur son canapé, mèches couleur océan éparpillées autour de sa tête, main jouant négligemment avec l'une d'entre elles, coude relevé, observant le manège du petit Lion.

Kanon, en bon esprit pervers - repenti qu'à moitié donc - réservait à Regulus une révélation de taille.

"J'ai croisé la Wyverne l'autre jour..."

Regulus se redressa, pupilles ovales rétrécies, aux aguets. Le poing se serra, faisant blanchir les moindres jointures.

"Il m'avait semblé comprendre que vous avez un différend à régler..."

"Ça, tu peux le dire." siffla le Lionceau entre ses dents serrées.

"Je te préviens : il frappe fort."

"Je le sais. Je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre. Il assassine également froidement et sans le moindre honneur."

Regulus fulminait. Kanon jubilait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il adorait voir le plus jeune des Golds se mettre en rogne !...

"Je te sens tendu, Chaton. Si on allait piquer une tête dans l'Atlantique ? les vagues vont être sensationnelles ce week-end !..."

"Où l'as-tu aperçu, Kanon ?"

La voix lourde de Regulus tranchait sur le ton insouciant de l'ex-Mariner.

"Aperçu ?... tu rigoles !... j'ai échangé plus que quelques paroles avec lui !... il cogne dur."

Les yeux félins de Regulus lançaient des dards zébrés.

"Où est-il ?"

"Relax, Reg' !..."

"Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, Kanon."

"Ce que je comprends, c'est qu'un peu de surf devrait te détendre." croisant les bras, grimaçant encore des plaies laissées par la Wyverne.

"Dis-moi où tu l'as vu."

Kanon soupira.

"Je l'ai vu deux fois."

"DEUX FOIS ?! et tu ne m'en as rien dit ?!"

"Reg'... honnêtement, vas pas te pourrir la vie pour ce malade."

"Il a tué mon père, Kanon. Est-ce à ce point abstrait pour toi ?!"

"De suite les grands mots là !..." se levant, s'étirant devant la fenêtre. "Si t'as envie de moisir ici, après tout !... ta Wyverne, je l'ai croisée la première fois au restaurant. Pas seul, accompagné de ses frères, d'un autre Spectre et d'une fille. L'autre fois, pas loin de Magenta. Toujours avec la même fille."

"En as-tu référé à Athéna ?"

"Et puis quoi encore ? je bosse en freelance, moi."

"Dois-je te rappeler tes devoirs ?"

"Ah, tu me barbes !..." récupérant un paquet de cigarettes, glissant le filtre entre ses lèvres pincées, cherchant le briquet frappé d'une sirène.

"Je te pensais plus avisé que ça, Kanon."

"C'est ça, Reg'." accoudé à la fenêtre de toit, savourant les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

"Je n'aurai de cesse de le chercher."

"Bon amusant, Reg' !..." sans se retourner, profondément agacé cette fois.


	19. Distraction factice

__Je suis particulièrement fière ici de l'invention pure et simple d'une attaque propre à l'Étoile de mon OC : ))_ Et il m'a pris l'idée saugrenue de foutre le bordel dans les troupes ! XDDDDD je m'en suis d'ailleurs régalée en l'écrivant ! hahahaha !  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 19 : Distraction factice_

"Mais je ne voudrai pas que tes compagnons s'ennuient durant notre affrontement, aussi ai-je prévu un petit divertissement." en claquant des doigts, faisant apparaître deux combattants supplémentaires.

Je m'en frotte les mains : l'occasion de tester les capacités de mon nouveau surplis - quoi qu'assister au combat de Rhadamanthys aurait été tout aussi jubilatoire !...

"Thessaurus de la Voie Lactée de Miirda."

"Alphatos de l'Étoile Sacrée."

Le combat s'engage. Valentine fait d'emblée appel à son arcane la plus puissante mais son adversaire lui donne du fil à retordre. Quant au mien, il me fait plonger dans un chaos étoilé avec lequel je me débats un long moment avant de capter la faille de son attaque et d'y mettre fin grâce à un vigoureux _Devastating Ardor_ qui fait de mon cosmos une onde de choc terriblement puissante, balayant quelques adversaires supplémentaires au passage.

Un cri ravalé attire notre attention : Rhadamanthys vient de se faire trancher le bras sur plusieurs centimètres. Son adversaire passe une langue gourmande sur la lame sanglante.

"Du sang de Spectre... rien de tel !..." se régale-t-il, yeux exorbités de délice.

"Je ne te laisserai pas en profiter davantage !" grogne Rhadamanthys en s'élançant contre lui. Le corps-à-corps est terrible de puissance. Le Juge se fait également découper le visage au niveau de la joue, épargnant de justesse son œil. C'en est trop !... Ivre d'une rage folle, Rhadamanthys déploie son cosmos dans un appel foudroyant au dragon protecteur et engloutit son adversaire par une victoire méritée et totale.

A ses pieds, l'homme halète, blessé.

"J'accepte de t'épargner si tu me prêtes allégeance." propose Rhadamanthys.

"Te prêter... allégeance ?... Jamais !"

"Bien." attrapant sa tête pour en trancher le cou dans une gerbe vermeille.

* * *

Nous restons silencieux autour du feu, regardant les flammes danser. Rhadamanthys s'est arraché un pan de sa tenue pour faire garrot à sa plaie au bras. Sa résistance à la douleur est juste époustouflante !... son visage grimace à peine lorsqu'il bouge.

Valentine s'amuse avec une brindille qu'il regarde s'embraser.

"Peut-on dire que notre mission soit une réussite ?..." lance-t-il, méditatif.

"Si l'on s'accorde sur les pertes, non."

La nuit nous fait bénéficier d'un semblant de court repos.

J'aime particulièrement la dynamique de notre groupe : Rhadamanthys nous sert d'exemple guerrier à Valentine et moi-même. Avec lui, il y a un temps pour tout et nous n'avons nul intérêt à mélanger les genres car il y a chez Rhadamanthys un temps pour combattre et un temps pour aimer. J'apprécie cette façon dont nos âmes et nos êtres gravitent autour de la puissance suprême du Juge. J'ai toujours eu, comme Valentine sans doute, besoin d'un exemple fort à respecter. Et, croyez-le, la Wyverne en impose !...

Je me sens également fort proche de Valentine que je considère comme un frère, allant au-delà du compagnon d'armes. J'ai pour lui cette forme de tendresse inexplicable.

Il est amusant de constater que Rhadamanthys était, au départ, celui avec lequel j'avais le moins d'affinités... il demeure certes diamétralement opposé à Minos avec qui il est possible de feuler et se livrer à de longues séances de câlineries.

La Wyverne possède ce côté mordant et gare au premier qui ne respecterait pas les règles du jeu !...

* * *

Valentine me secoue légèrement alors que je suis enroulée dans les ailes protectrices de mon surplis.

"Hmm ?..."

"Il est l'heure de repartir."

Rhadamanthys nous couve du regard.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un Or fendait les flots, tout à son élément. Kanon avait dû s'approprier le domaine marin et sous-marin, lui qui venait de la terre. L'eau le terrorisait et le fascinait à la fois. Il enchaînait les figures sur sa planche tandis qu'un groupe de filles sur la plage n'avait d'yeux que pour ce dieu à la chevelure océan, gloussant à tout-va. Kanon aimait éclipser toute forme de rivalité et régner en seul maître sur les penchants humains. Son corps souffrait encore des coups échangés avec la Wyverne et, à ses yeux, la puissance affichée du Juge avait pris un tour aussi inattendu qu'attrayant.

* * *

Nous voici de retour dans le monde humain. Et cette semaine, les Juges ont décidé de se divertir en employant une fille sortie tout droit de Bimboland !... durant l'entretien factrice, cette dernière jouait déjà de la lime sur ses ongles surfaits, hochant la tête à tout ce qui se disait.

* * *

Aiacos, paré pour une visite en clientèle - superbe pantalon Hugo Boss couleur argent satiné, taille basse, belle boucle de ceinture, chemise blanche - adossé contre la machine à café, observant la nouvelle recrue - Myriam, qui a fortement conseillé à ces messieurs de l'appeler "MiMi" comme il se doit ! - faire des copies, mini-jupe outrancière, cuissardes vernies et petit haut découpé.

"Qu'en penserait votre chère Violate, Monsieur du Garuda ?... t-t-t-t-t !" dis-je.

"A dire vrai... je me demandais si sa place était bien dans les bureaux... parce qu'ainsi vêtue, j'aurai tendance à trouver que le métier évoqué se pratiquerait plutôt sur le trottoir."

J'éclate de rire. "Roooh ! vilain !..." petite tape sur les avant-bras croisés.

Ni d'une, ni de deux, il me prend contre lui, paumes ouvertes sur mes fesses : "Hmm... Violate a plus à se soucier de toi que d'elle."

"Vraiment ?..."

"Hmm mmm." s'en léchant les lèvres de délice.

Myriam nous observe, regard jaloux.

"Oh oh... je viens de te faire une ennemie !..." se régale le Garuda.

"Tu es terrible, mon Roi."

"Je sais." me relâchant, consultant sa montre. "Et pas de bêtises durant mon absence !..." clin d'œil et départ en trombe.

* * *

"Oh non !"

La voix stridente fait sursauter la Wyverne en pleine réunion. Il note avec agacement que c'est Myriam qui vient de se casser maladroitement un ongle en jouant trop furieusement de sa lime. Vif, il attrape son smartphone.

"Euh... tu fais quoi ?" l'interroge l'intéressée - oui, elle use du tutoiement sans y avoir été invitée.

"J'appelle les secours." lui répond Rhadamanthys, goguenard, pouce sur la touche d'appel.

* * *

Myriam se penche en avant pour ramasser un bout de papier tombé "négligemment" à côté de la corbeille, offrant, à la vue de Rhadamanthys, son postérieur moulé dans une micro-jupe d'un rouge vulgaire. La Wyverne lève un pan de son monosourcil. Car oui, cette écervelée a décidé de jeter son dévolu sur Monsieur de la Wyverne, Minos n'étant pas encore revenu de clientèle - et n'ayant donc pas encore vu le spécimen, bien qu'il ait dû en entendre parler !...

"T'es libre ce soir ?..."

La Wyverne plisse les yeux. "Non. Pourquoi ?"

Elle hausse les épaules. "On aurait pu sortir."

Rhadamanthys plonge le nez dans ses contrats, occultant l'information, apposant son imposante signature en bas de page, dans un superbe élan gaucher.

* * *

Je viens chevaucher sans aucune pudeur les cuisses solides de Rhadamanthys, doigts fouillant sous les mèches recouvrant sa nuque, empoignant certaines aux racines.

"Là, c'est moite, doux et chaud... comme j'aime."

Il sourit.

"La Terre me manquait."

"Vraiment ? moi qui pensais que tout ton plaisir était de te promener en surplis..." terriblement taquin.

Ses doigts viennent glisser dans la ceinture de ma juge, caressant les reins puis remontant le long du dos, sous le pull. Je me cambre contre lui, menton haut.

"Wyverne..."

"Hmm ?..."

"Je peux te dire un secret ?..." murmuré à son oreille.

"Tout dépend..."

"Tu me promets de ne pas rire..."

"Oh non, je ne promets pas ce genre de chose !..." mains sillonnant mon dos nu à leur aise, seuls dans les locaux à cette heure tardive.

"Tu es vraiment... le genre d'homme qu'on rêve d'épouser..."

Il sourit de plus belle. "Serait-ce une demande déguisée ?..."

Je ris, joue contre la sienne. "Pardon. J'oubliais que MiMi est plus ton genre de fille..."

Il pouffe. "Raaah !... repéré."

"Tu l'imagines à la chasse à courre ?..."

"Par Hadès !... elle emporterait sa trousse d'ongles de secours !..." Il rit de bon cœur. Avant d'en rajouter : "Je suis certain qu'un simple hennissement de cheval la tétaniserait."

"Tsss ! tu es méchant, Wyverne !..."

"Tu sais bien que je préfère les Allemandes..."

Son regard or se pare de désir.

"Les Allemandes, uh ?... tu parles des voitures, bien sûr."

"Mais oui, mon Cœur... de quoi d'autre, hmm ?..." replaçant une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille, souriant. Je frémis au petit nom employé de manière inédite mais n'en perds pas le nord pour autant !...

"Tu roules en Maserati, Wyverne."

"Ah... repéré à nouveau. Décidément..." redressant le haut de son corps pour raffermir le contact, devenant agréablement dur contre mon entrejambe ouvert.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvre sur une Myriam stupéfaite. Elle aurait oublié son parapluie...

* * *

Je touille mon café, observant la tasse fumante qui me fait face lorsque Rhadamanthys me tire de mes pensées par un baiser sur la tempe. Il s'installe, jambe sur le côté de la chaise de bar, attrapant le journal.

"Bien dormi ?..." sans me regarder, détaillant les titres.

"Tu pense que... ça va faire des histoires ?..."

Il fronce, tentant de rassembler deux idées. Puis il cible la raison de mes inquiétudes, souriant, carnassier.

"Je te rappelle que ce sont nous, les patrons. Par ailleurs, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde à son histoire d'oubli de parapluie." retournant aux gros titres, main droite cherchant la mienne, l'autre ayant récupéré la cuillère pour remuer le café.

A en juger par son attitude, cette affaire lui passe largement par-dessus de la tête !...

* * *

"Cette petite dinde ? vraiment ?..." affiche Myriam par une entrée intempestive dans le bureau de la Wyverne. "Tu n'as pas trouvé plus insignifiant ?..."

Rhadamanthys se lève, contournant le bureau, s'installant sur le devant, bras croisés. "Rappelle-moi les paramètres de ton poste, déjà ?"

"Et le sien ?!"

"C'est de toi dont il est question, je te signale."

"Franchement... t'as de la merde devant les yeux." en se détournant, claquant la porte.

Arrive Minos de son déplacement au Danemark, posté près du porte-manteau, retirant manteau et écharpe.

Myriam se recoiffe sommairement et remonte son décolleté.

"Hey."

Minos se retourne lentement.

"Salut. C'est toi, le troisième ?"

"Non, en fait, je suis l'aîné."

"Pareil !... j'espère que ta vue est meilleure que celle de ton frère, de même que tes goûts en matière de femmes."

"Parce que... tu te prétends _femme_ ?..." le mot joue un instant sur la langue de Minos pendant qu'il la toise des pieds à la tête avec un regard dur.

"Mais... ma parole !... aussi con que son frère !"

Rhadamanthys apparaît et lui tend une rupture de contrat dans les règles, sans un mot. Elle l'arrache presque de ses mains et file dans son bureau, rassemblant ses effets pour se planter devant moi.

"Franchement... je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils te trouvent !..."

Son regard fardé est saturé de mépris.

Quand je pense qu'il suffirait d'un geste de la part de l'un de nous trois pour lui faire perdre la vie... mais à quoi bon ?... la nature la punit déjà amplement.

Minos arrive pour lui donner l'estocade finale. " _Hei, elskling_!..." (*)

Je me lève pour lui faire la bise mais il proteste : "Mieux que cela après une si longue absence..." venant faire glisser ses lèvres le long des miennes, sensuel.

J'entends Myriam qui fulmine derrière lui et s'en va enfin.

"Est-elle enfin partie ?..." s'amuse Minos, me tenant toujours contre lui.

"Il semble. Nous nous amusions bien pourtant." soupire la Wyverne avant de sourire, terrible.

"Et dire que je n'ai même pas pu en profiter..." déplore Minos.

* * *

(*) "Petit Amour" en norvégien


	20. Wyverne, mode d'emploi

_Encore du chaud... du très, très chaud même... et de l'inattendu je pense !... oh et on découvre ici le prénom de Rhadamanthys. Bonne lecture ! : ))  
_

 _Cet épisode marque la fin de la saison 1. A bientôt pour la saison 2 ! ; ))_

* * *

 _Chapitre 20 : Wyverne, mode d'emploi_

Rhadamanthys tombe la veste cuir. Il porte une chemise noire Armani qui tranche à merveille sur sa chevelure blonde. Je meurs d'envie de lui dès qu'il se présente à ma portée, m'en pinçant les lèvres de délice couvé. Et que dire de ce denim qui découpe parfaitement le bas de son corps adorable et tout en puissance ?... je ne résiste pas et me colle à lui, humant son parfum musqué.

"Hmm... oui... on rêve toutes d'avoir ça à la maison..."

"Toutes ?..." il rit, incrédule. "Cela se saurait !..."

Il glisse les doigts dans mes cheveux, laissant passer un petit soupir traître de bonheur.

"Je t'assure." frottant ma joue contre le tissu soyeux de la chemise avant de le relâcher et de me saisir de ses deux mains, marchant à reculons jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Je nous ai préparés de bons petits plats !..."

"Bonne à épouser."

"Arrête de me taquiner, Rhad' !... c'est méchant." froncée.

"Mais qui te signifie que je plaisante ?..."

Je lui tire la langue.

"Méchante Wyverne !..."

Il sourit, découvrant la table.

"Installe-toi."

"Je nous ai amenés une bouteille de vin."

"Parfait !..."

Il récupère la bouteille dans l'entrée et se poste en cuisine, l'ouvrant en un tour de main.

Je ne résiste pas et lui présente le menu : "Potage en entrée."

"Hmm mmm."

"Puis médaillons de veau, sauce aux girolles et leurs accompagnements."

"Je crois bien que je vais rester." accoudé au bar, venant à nouveau caresser mes cheveux.

"Et enfin moelleux au chocolat et sa crème... anglaise !..."

Il rit de bon cœur.

"Tu viens de marquer plus de points qu'il n'en faut." rieur. "Pas seulement grâce à tes talents culinaires..." se glissant derrière moi, bras refermés sur mon ventre, lèvres cherchant dans mon cou, remontant jusqu'au lobe qu'il emprisonne dans un pincement marqué, doublé d'un léger mordillage le long du cartilage avant de redescendre dans un sillon brûlant jusqu'à la base du cou. Mon ventre se tord à son appel sans équivoque.

"Rhadamanthys..." soufflé.

"J'aime quand tu le prononces de cette manière..." murmuré, voix rauque de désir.

"Arrête ou... nous allons nous passer de souper..."

"Hmm... je me dois de faire d'abord honneur à tes talents de cuisinière... avant de... pouvoir prétendre mériter plus de faveurs..."

"Wyverne..."

Nous murmurons, corps allumés. Mes mains passent et repassent sur ses avant-bras musclés qui ceinturent ma taille.

"Arrête... ne me fait pas espérer plus qu'il est possible de proposer... entre ça et... le " _mon Cœur_ " de l'autre jour..."

"Je ne fais qu'explorer le territoire des possibles..."

"Méchant dragon ailé !..."

Il me relâche en dernier recours, emportant avec lui la bouteille pour nous servir.

J'apporte le potage à table.

Alors qu'il goûte le consommé de la main gauche, son autre main s'amuse avec la salière, la faisant voyager entre ses doigts.

"Il faut vraiment que je cesse... d'avoir de telles pensées coupables à ton égard..." dis-je, riant de moi-même.

"Dis-moi..." amusé.

"Je... viens d'imaginer... un anneau à ta main gauche." avec un rire gêné. "Tu me fais vraiment perdre la tête !..."

"J'ai terriblement envie de te faire l'amour."

Je repose la cuillère sur le rebord de l'assiette à frise dorée.

"Par pitié... méchant, méchant dragon..." joignant les mains sur mon bas-ventre qui réagit en conséquence à son appel.

"J'embrasserai chaque partie de ton corps."

"Rhadamanthys !..."

Le désir me lance de manière phénoménale.

Je me lève et m'allonge sur le tapis épais, l'invitant de deux bras tendus.

Sourire carnassier ; ravi d'être parvenu à ses fins !...

Sur un grognement vif, il me rejoint à même le sol, m'embrassant dans des élans fous, nous faisant gémir en quelques secondes, avides de chaque fibre de l'autre. Sa main file rapidement entre mes jambes ouvertes, nous caressant simultanément. Il est juste superbe, hissé à bout d'un bras, menton pointé de plaisir, laissant passer des sons impudiques, tendant le denim jusqu'au point douloureux.

Il revient à mes lèvres puis s'écarte légèrement pour se libérer et me débarrasser de ce qui entrave son passage jusqu'à moi. Ce moment où il glisse, avec une aisance monstrueuse, en moi, nous arrachant une expression marquée, lorsqu'il se met à bouger des hanches, lentement d'abord puis plus énergiquement, lorsque son corps bute contre le mien à chaque nouvel assaut, me faisant avancer sur le tapis moelleux tout en me cambrant, quand ses soupirs se font plus rauques puis terminent en rugissements exaltés, m'entraînant immanquablement à sa suite dans une succession de tremblements durs et de cris s'élevant vers le ciel.

"Méchant... dragon..." essoufflée.

Il vient se réfugier contre mon cou, bougeant encore légèrement sur des sons de contentement.

"Je suis bonne pour... réchauffer le potage..."

Il rit contre mon oreille.

"Tu as raison : je suis un bien vilain dragon."

"Jamais je ne te proposerai un tête-à-tête au restaurant."

"Sois gentille et évite-nous ce supplice." souriant. "Je suis tout bonnement incapable de tenir mon corps en bride en ta présence."

Je reviens l'embrasser chaudement, ventre à nouveau tordu de désir par cette révélation faite à mots pleins.

* * *

Nous avons repris place à table. Et je me remets à le dévorer du regard. Il n'est pas en reste et m'envisage déjà pour la suite.

"Si Hadès avait pu prévoir ce qui se passerait entre nous... que ce soit aussi intense..." ravie.

"Notre Maître a bien d'autres préoccupations que ce genre de considérations."

"Oh, je le sais bien. Il paraît si... inaccessible..."

"C'est bien la moindre des choses que l'on puisse attendre d'un dieu." souriant.

"Il me tarde de le voir en surplis..."

"Déclencherais-tu une nouvelle guerre sainte rien que pour avoir ce privilège ?..." taquin.

"J'en suis capable !..." en me levant pour débarrasser nos assiettes, main de mon prince cheminant le long de ma cuisse, passant à l'arrière, m'attirant contre lui alors qu'il demeure assis. Je dois m'en écarter le plus rapidement possible pour éviter de sombrer à nouveau.

Le plat de résistance passe comme un charme.

"Qu'as-tu prévu pour la suite, mon beau prince ?..."

"Ah, tu verras." souriant.

Je débarrasse et passe à la suite.

"La lande anglaise me manque..."

"C'est amusant !... Valentine l'évoquait justement hier."

"Daignerais-tu nous y ramener ?..."

"C'est prévu. Fin de mois."

"Dessert ?..."

"Volontiers."

* * *

Les mouvements derrière moi se font plus rapprochés, signe que la Wyverne sort de son sommeil, s'étirant. Puis il vient se coller à moi, glissant une main sous le pan d'étoffe pour me caresser lentement, sans aucun empressement. Tout est encore engourdi de sommeil. Les gestes sont lents. Chaud et doux. Au petit matin, il aime à faire l'amour lentement, dans des rythmes encore ensommeillés. Après cette petite joute matinale, je prends plaisir à demeurer immobile contre lui.

"Wyverne : mode d'emploi."

"Hmm ?..."

"Veillez à toujours caresser dans le sens des écailles."

Il rit doucement. "Entre dragons, nous avons d'indéniables affinités."

* * *

Puis c'est l'heure de la douche commune où il m'est permis de profiter pleinement de son physique d'athlète, laissant mes mains s'aventurer sur les abdominaux marqués, les anses sculptées des hanches, la toison dorée qui lui grimpe jusqu'au nombril, ses cuisses et fesses d'une délicieuse fermeté... de son côté, il apprécie également de satisfaire sa vue, faisant ruisseler l'eau sur le rebondi de mes seins, jouant avec les contours de ma cicatrice, caressant amoureusement la courbe des hanches, savourant de faire monter une de mes cuisses contre la sienne, me calant contre le carrelage mural, bouche cherchant le contact.

* * *

"En voiture." rentrant nos sacs dans le coffre.

Je laisse Valentine prendre place à l'avant tandis que je regagne la confortable banquette arrière. J'aime la conduite souple de notre Wyverne, filant entre les véhicules à l'arrêt, traçant hors de la capitale pour le nord de la France et l'Euro Tunnel.

Nous voici de l'autre côté de la Manche où nous effectuons une première halte attendue dans le café d'une station. Je note que Valentine se fait méchamment dévorer du regard par un jeune homme aux traits d'une finesse indéniable, plongé dans un denim moulant.

"Val'..." pointant le jeune homme du menton.

Valentine se retourne à moitié puis revient à nous avec le sourire, paupières closes.

" _Not my type_."

" _I know. You like them blond, tall and well-built_."

Il rit de bon cœur. " _And heterosexual, in fact_." avec un petit soupir frustré.

"Faites comme si je n'étais pas présent, surtout." grogne la Wyverne.

"Tu connais le comble du romantisme à l'anglaise, Valentine ?..."

Ses yeux pétillent en retour, large sourire. "Je suis tout ouïe."

"C'est de soupeser les fesses du regard."

Valentine éclate de rire tandis que je dois me tenir.

Rhadamanthys, lui, secoue la tête, levant ses yeux dorés au ciel.

* * *

Aux abords de la propriété, une meute de chiens bondit de tous côtés du véhicule, nous troussant. La petite route est boueuse mais la vue de la cheminée laissant passer une lourde fumée semble réconfortante. Nous débarquons alors que le ciel déjà lourd lâche ses premières grosses gouttes. Rhadamanthys s'étire puis ramène nos bagages à l'intérieur où les domestiques, restés sur place à l'année, nous accueillent. Ils sont au nombre de trois pour la vaste demeure et le domaine - des terres ancestrales appartenant au clan de Rhadamanthys.

Je me penche vers Valentine : "Frais permanents dans l'exercice comptable."

"Hey !..." intercepte le maître de maison, venant me bousculer doucement de l'épaule, en riant.

* * *

Un souper riche est dressé dans la salle principale où crépite un bon feu dans l'âtre immense, juste sous le tableau médiéval.

En fin de repas, Rhadamanthys se laisse conter les dernières brèves du territoire, jouant avec le bouchon liège du vin.

Valentine et moi regagnons nos chambres pour y ranger nos effets.

Puis nous rejoignons notre prince, installé dans le petit salon cossu, bouteille de scotch d'âge ouverte, me servant un fond et un verre quasi-plein pour Valentine. Le jeune Spectre déguste sans compter, s'accoutumant au fort de l'alcool mais ayant beaucoup de mal à en contrecarrer les effets, joues joliment rosies.

"Doucement, Val'..." l'avertit son maître.

"Je peux tout aussi bien... tenir que vous..." levant l'index dont je suis sûre qu'il en voit un double. Là-dessus, il se ressert en tremblant.

Rhadamanthys tique, sentant que certaines paroles vont dépasser la raison du jeune homme. Ce qui ne tarde pas, le désinhibant totalement.

"Maître... pourriez-vous... me faire une faveur... pour cette nuit ?..."

"Valentine." froncé, sévère.

"Juste pour cette nuit... dormir... à vos côtés..."

"Tu es ivre, Valentine."

"Je sais... ce dont j'ai envie, Maître... et c'est de vous..."

Nous échangeons un bref regard, Rhadamanthys et moi. Je l'interroge du menton. Il triture un bouton de son gilet bleu marine avec nervosité.

"Tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes. Il vaut mieux, en effet, que je te fasse coucher."

"Je... veux... juste..." tête basculant en avant, endormi.

Je souris et me lève, récupérant un plaid pour couvrir le corps endormi de notre jeune compagnon, main passant dans les mèches claires hérissées.

Rhadamanthys en est à son quatrième verre et rien ne laisse transparaître le pouvoir de l'alcool si ce ne sont ses yeux quelque peu vitreux.

"Bien. Il est temps d'arrêter pour moi aussi."

"C'est la sagesse."

"Je vais monter Valentine dans sa chambre."

"Rhadamanthys. Tu sais, cela ne me dérangerait pas si... tu passais la nuit avec Valentine."

Il ricane. "Ma nuit, c'est avec toi que je veux la passer. Dans ces conditions, tu me laisses le mettre dans son lit et te rejoindre."

Je lui souris, flattée.

Il retire le plaid, faisant frissonner Valentine, puis le soulève à bout de bras, précautionneusement, pour le placer contre sa poitrine. Le jeune Spectre murmure quelques paroles d'incompréhensibles, roulant la tête contre l'épaule solide de son Maître, souriant à la chaleur dégagée par l'étreinte de fortune.

Rhadamanthys regagne l'étage puis la chambre de Valentine, le déposant sur le lit, l'admirant un instant ; malgré le fait qu'il soit un Spectre, ses traits respirent la pureté et la dévotion, touchant Rhadamanthys jusqu'au fond de l'âme.

"Bonne nuit, Valentine." caressant le front avant de quitter la pièce, fermant doucement la porte.

J'attends, souriante. Il m'attrape par la taille puis nous dirige vers sa chambre.

Un instant, il me plaque lentement contre le mur, bouche cherchant la mienne dans un baiser sans concession, fort prometteur, dont le relent alcoolisé ne rebute en rien.

* * *

Je glisse la main et y rencontre une peau chaude, souriante. Prenant conscience, je note qu'une respiration lente est de trop... et que ce ventre plat ne correspond pas aux abdominaux découpés de mon prince... clignant, je me redresse lentement pour découvrir Valentine couché entre nous. Rhadamanthys est déjà réveillé, observant Valentine endormi avec une forme de tendresse. Ainsi, Valentine nous aurait rejoints au milieu de la nuit ?... je souris à Rhadamanthys, me hissant sur un coude, observant les traits réguliers et juvéniles de la Harpie.

Nous quittons doucement le lit pour ne pas réveiller notre invité surprise qui s'enroule dans les draps chauds avec un petit soupir bienheureux.

J'ai l'impression que l'idée de se laisser aimer et d'aimer Valentine en retour fait son chemin dans l'esprit de la Wyverne.

* * *

A cheval depuis plusieurs heures, meute devançant nos déplacements.

La lande respire l'humidité, fougères encore lourdes de la pluie abondante de cette nuit.

Les paysages sont grandioses. Tout ici appelle l'espace, la nature y étant reine incontestée.

* * *

"Hmm... les contractions ont commencé. Elle n'a de cesse de lécher ses flancs et de gratter le sol. Elle ne tardera pas à se coucher"

Valentine observe, curieux et anxieux à la fois. En effet, quelques instants après, la jument s'allonge, poussant fort mais le poulain est mal engagé.

Rhadamanthys quitte sa veste et retrousse ses manches.

"Maître..."

"Il lui faut un coup de main, Valentine."

S'approchant, plongeant sans hésiter un bras entier pour ramener le poulain tandis que Valentine caresse la tête de la jument en la réconfortant, Rhadamanthys dégage rapidement, au moyen de sa seule force, la situation et le poulain voit le jour pour la première fois. Rhadamanthys le frotte de paille, aidé par Valentine.

"Oh, Maître, il est magnifique..." regard ému.

Le jeune Spectre tourne la tête, se trouvant soudain proche des lèvres de son maître, baissant soudain la tête, gêné. "Pardon."

Rhadamanthys a le sourire puis se lève : "Bien. Il va falloir lui trouver un nom, à ce poulain..."

* * *

"Ma parole, tu vas finir alcoolique comme ton maître, Valentine !..." s'amuse Rhadamanthys en constatant que le Spectre de la Harpie tient de mieux en mieux l'alcool.

"Tu vas encore te retrouver dans notre lit, Valentine !..." amusée et taquine.

"Et il se peut bien que cette fois, ce ne soit pas pour y dormir."

Nous clignons, regardant Rhadamanthys, peu sûrs d'avoir bien entendu ce qui vient de franchir ses lèvres. Ce dernier ne réitère pas, se contentant d'observer les couleurs ambrées dansant dans le fond de son verre.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre lentement sur un Valentine encore troublé.

"Maître, je n'ai de cesse de... songer à..." baissant la tête. "Si le but était de vous moquer de mes sentiments, je puis vous assurer qu'il n'y a absolument rien de drôle !..." poing levé contre sa poitrine, regard furibond.

Rhadamanthys l'observe, sourire goguenard. Puis ses traits prennent un tour plus sérieux.

"Ferme la porte derrière toi, Valentine."

Je suis installée sur le grand lit, livre en mains.

Rhadamanthys est assis au bureau, simplement vêtu d'un denim. Il se lève, se dirigeant vers son plus fidèle élément, s'emparant lentement de son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, pivotant de telle façon que je puisse être témoin de la scène. Valentine frissonne durement, ses jambes semblant se dérober sous lui. Rhadamanthys cesse puis revient à la charge, plus ferme. Les mains de Valentine viennent se refermer sur les bras solides de la Wyverne, bouche scellée à la sienne, dans des baisers encore hésitants. Le spectacle est beau à s'en damner !... j'en abandonne immédiatement ma lecture, captivée. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que pareille chose se produise... j'imagine que dans le monde souterrain, une certaine furie doit s'en arracher les cheveux !...

Le regard de Valentine est trouble, joues empourprées. "Maître..."

"Valentine."

Le jeune Spectre y revient, rendant les lèvres chaudes du maître captives des siennes, gourmand. Ses mains circulent à présent sur le torse développé de la Wyverne, doigts fins dessinant les muscles sur des geignements ravis.

"Maître, Maître..." se meurent sur ses lèvres brûlantes et engourdies de plaisir.

Rhadamanthys fait passer le pull de Valentine par-dessus sa tête, bras levés. Puis c'est l'étreinte, avec cette puissance que je lui connais. Valentine ferme étroitement les paupières sur des sons de plus en plus évocateurs. Rhadamanthys vient le mordiller ici et là, joueur, faisant du corps fin et pale un territoire de plaisir. Vêtus de leurs pantalons, Rhadamanthys fléchit légèrement les genoux pour se mettre à hauteur de Valentine, entrejambes durcies dans un joli contact, pivotant lentement des hanches ; manœuvre leur arrachant des appréciations marquées. Valentine place le dos de sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer les sons de plus en plus forts qui lui échappent tour à tour. Rhadamanthys retire la main de la bouche du jeune Spectre.

"Je veux t'entendre, Valentine." doux mais directif.

"Maître... haaan !... Maî... tre... c'est... ooooh... trop bon..."

Rhadamanthys raffermit sa prise et les entrejambes se saluent de plus belle, dans une indécence totale, dessinant des renflements de plus en plus marqués. A cette allure, le jeune homme perd rapidement tout contrôle sur lui-même, laissant sa tête partir en arrière puis revenir en avant, paupières closes.

"Maître... haaaaah... Maître !..." dans un ultime appel avant d'être emporté une première fois, violemment, corps entier heurté.

Rhadamanthys vient reprendre la bouche tremblante, dans un baiser sulfureux, qui offre peu de répit à Valentine. Grisé, le jeune homme défait le pantalon de la Wyverne, venant glisser ses doigts fins dans l'ouverture, caressant là un organe superbe de puissance.

"A votre tour, Maître..." s'en léchant les lèvres par avance, regard sensuel.

Je déglutis en imaginant sans mal les doigts fins glisser et faire leur œuvre sur le membre érigé de la Wyverne. Le feu anime mes reins devant le spectacle offert par les deux Spectres.

"Oooh... Maître... vous êtes... superbe... tout en vous... rappelle la force..."

Rhadamanthys lève le menton, en proie à des sensations terribles, voué aux termes admiratifs de son jeune amant.

"Maître..."

Le jeune Spectre raffermit sa poigne, mouvements de plus en plus vifs jusqu'à obtenir le point de non-retour qui s'exprime par un grognement plus marqué que les autres, lèvres de Rhadamanthys fondant sur celles de Valentine, jouissant là avec force.

"Maître... je suis si heureux... Maître..."

Rhadamanthys lui sourit, dans le brouillard. Lové sur lui du haut de son mètre 89, la Wyverne accuse les derniers spasmes de sa jouissance, sur des sons perdant en intensité.

J'applaudis. "Messieurs, laissez-moi vous dire à quel point ce fut superbe."

Valentine me sourit. "Merci..."

Je dégage les oreillers. "Tu resteras bien pour la nuit, Valentine ?..." tapotant la place.

"Maître ?..."

Rhadamanthys laisse courir ses doigts sur les joues de Valentine. "A ta guise."

"Je serai sage, promis." levant les mains depuis le lit, souriante.

Valentine rayonne de bonheur.

Les deux hommes font une toilette rapide dans la salle de bains attenante puis reviennent se présenter à moi, nus.

"Après toi, Valentine."

Le jeune Spectre regagne le lit, se recouvrant des draps, sans se départir de son sourire.

Rhadamanthys regagne sa place. Aussitôt, la Harpie glisse une main câline le long de la toison intime de son maître, venant rendre un nouvel hommage à toute sa virilité. Rhadamamthys ouvre le bras pour accueillir en son sein le jeune Spectre et l'embrasser alors qu'il reprend de la dureté. Ce faisant, Valentine se frotte contre la cuisse solide de Rhadamanthys, s'érigeant rapidement sur des sons ravis.

La voix de Rhadamanthys enfle, atteignant les graves, corps subissant des contractions de plaisir, peau se couvrant d'une moiteur délicieuse que Valentine goûte à même la langue.

Entre temps, je me suis levée pour regagner le côté opposé du lit, me calant à mon tour contre Rhadamanthys. Le grognement de la Wyverne, sous les attentions multiples, se change en doux ronronnement avant que les joutes ne prennent une autre dimension, exigeant la finalité, ce que Valentine obtient aussi bien de son maître que de lui-même dans un nouvel étourdissement grandiose. Je souffle fort contre l'oreille de Rhadamanthys, dans un bel état moi aussi. Rhadamanthys, m'invite sur lui, me faisant écarter les jambes pour venir y glisser des doigts aventureux, attrapant un sein en bouche sitôt redressée à bout de bras. Il en faut peu pour que je cède, dans des tremblements aigus.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur Valentine, réveillé, nous observant l'un l'autre. Sa bouche me destine un "merci" muet. Je lui souris puis me rendors.

* * *

Le lendemain nous cueille dans la douceur. La Wyverne, au centre, émerge dans un grognement sourd. La cause ? la main coupable de Valentine... Je me redresse sur un coude pour observer, à la pointe du jour, les expressions défilant sur le visage de notre prince. Il fronce par moment, se tortille au plus fort de la sensation, laissant échapper des sons couvés. Il ne bascule, totalement sorti du réveil, que lorsque le dévoué Valentine le prend en bouche jusqu'à la garde. Corps soulevé, doigts fichés dans le matelas, Rhadamanthys laisse passer un grognement superbe de puissance. La langue joueuse de Valentine rend hommage à la virile colonne de chair dressée, débusquant chaque veine saillante, venant titiller la partie la plus sensible avant de redescendre plus bas. Rhadamanthys se met à jouer des hanches, incapable de résister aux appels irrésistibles de la chair.

"Maître... vous êtes superbe..." lâché au détour d'une joute humide.

Le spectacle me secoue.

Valentine décide d'en terminer par des caresses plus vives. Rhadamanthys ne cherche même pas à retarder ce qui monte inexorablement en lui et se livre dans un râle sublime. Valentine prend tout ce qu'il offre. Puis il nous rejoint, souriant, langue passant sur ses lèvres coupables.

Nous poursuivons par un sommeil tranquille jusqu'à nous lever.

* * *

La discussion est animée et concerne les terres du clan de Rhadamanthys dont il connaît la moindre parcelle ainsi que l'histoire des monuments dressés sur la lande par des croyances ancestrales.

"Rhadamanthys ? je peux demander quel était ton prénom à l'époque ?..." curieuse.

Valentine sourit, au fait.

"Par Hadès, voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai plus prononcé mon prénom originel... mon père avait choisi de m'appeler Richard."

"Hmm... _charming_ !..."

"Déjà très tôt, vous aviez pris les armes, cherchant plus qu'un Seigneur à qui livrer votre force, Maître... Je me souviens qu'aucun autre successeur n'était capable de vous défaire à l'épée." menton venant se poser sur l'épaule solide de la Wyverne, main sur les abdominaux puis passant bien vite sous le pull pour sentir la peau frémissante.

"Et avec les filles ?..." taquine mais curieuse.

"Les fi... ?" avant de partir dans un rire franc. "Ma réputation me précédait : fils de bonne famille certes mais également le dernier des sauvages !..."

"Il y avait pourtant cette Maria qui a tenté une approche... des plus maladroites, je l'accorde." renchérit Valentine.

"Maria... je ne m'en souvenais même plus jusqu'à ce que tu l'évoques, Valentine."

"Vous ne la voyiez pas à l'époque, Maître. Et avec raison : elle ne souhaitait qu'un mariage de fortune." grave.

"Hou, la terrible erreur..." dis-je.

"Elle m'exaspérait à être constamment présente à vos entraînements, feignant de s'intéresser à vos talents guerriers." jaloux.

Petit sourire de la Wyverne. "Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas avec de tels artifices que l'on parvient à toucher le cœur de ton Maître, n'est-ce pas, Tine ?..." posant un doux baiser sur les lèvres fines du Spectre.

Valentine répond par un doux sourire. "Oui, Maître. Je le sais à présent."

* * *

 _Ici prend fin la saison 1 de The Hades Team. Rendez-vous pour la saison 2 dans une semaine..._


End file.
